


The Ties That Bind Us

by Rraz45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Balthazar (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BDSM Switch Castiel (Supernatural), BDSM Switch Gabriel (Supernatural), Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Infidelity, Knotting, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Balthazar (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rraz45/pseuds/Rraz45
Summary: Werewolf a/u. Dean and Castiel are in a committed relationship and seemingly happy. However, their relationship is not approved of by the rest of their pack. Dean and Cas try to prove the pack wrong, but will their differences finally drive a permanent wedge between them? Will new relationships blossom in its stead?
Relationships: Balthazar/Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Madison (Supernatural: Heart)/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Sparrow Jennings/Sam Winchester, brief Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester
Comments: 131
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here are some notes about the a/u world of this story:  
> \- The characters are werewolves, and they shift at will into full wolf form. They live in packs, and the human world knows about werewolves. The normal pack hierarchy applies. There is a pack alpha who runs the pack. The pack in my story is like a commune or small town that is self sufficient. Wolves travel outside the packlands to the neighboring human town on occasions. The humans have establishments that cater to the wolves as well. There are also things like knotting clubs for kinky humans.  
> -Typically the pack likes to stick on their own land and mind their own business  
> -Bobby is the pack alpha, and Dean is his biological son. Dean and Sam are not related by blood, but Bobby did find and raise Sam since Sam was little.  
> \- There are some of the Alpha/Beta/Omega traditional dynamics. Alphas are the leaders, and Omegas are the mothers (regardless of gender). Alphas and Omegas are the usual pairs as well as Beta/Beta. Any other mix is considered obscene and strange.

Dean never thought he could be this happy. He was twenty four years old and very much in love. The very reason for Dean’s happiness was laying on the bed beside him. Blue eyes gazed into jade eyes, and the two lovers smiled at one another. Dean and Castiel had been together since high school. The two of them had always been close, and not long after they presented did the two boys finally admit their feelings toward one another. There was no greater feeling Dean Singer felt than when Cas admitted reciprocating Dean’s feelings.

Seven years later, their relationship was still growing strong. They chose to remain in the pack rather than go to a human city for college. As the pack alpha’s only true heir, Dean felt a responsibility to stay close to home. His father, Alpha Bobby, was always supporting Dean, and Dean wanted to return the favor. So not long after graduating, Castiel bought a home, and Dean immediately moved in. Castiel had a lucrative job as an accountant. He helped oversee the entire pack’s finances. True to his omega nature, Dean took a job in the school system. What could the omega say, he loved children.

There were some who did not approve of Dean and Castiel’s relationship though. Dean was Bobby Singer’s only child with his former mate. His mate, Karen, had died shortly after Dean was born. She was a beta, and not designed to have an alpha’s litter. Dean was the only pup who made it. Karen was very weak after leaving the den. When she ventured to the human city to seek treatment, she was slaughtered by separatist fanatics. Bobby was devastated by his mate’s loss, and so he paid extra attention to Dean. Bobby was an excellent father. But since Dean was an omega, and Bobby’s only blood child, whichever alpha Dean chose to mate with could be chosen as the next pack leader. And the thing that brought the most controversy was that Castiel was not an alpha. No, he was in fact a beta. It made Dean and Castiel’s relationship such an oddity. Alphas paired with omegas, while betas mated with one another.

Castiel being a beta never bothered Dean. Dean loved the beta beyond what words could measure. So what, Castiel did not have a knot, and therefore could not impregnate Dean. The omega did not need children to be happy. As long as Dean had Cas, then Dean could live without pups. The omega had the pups at the school to help fill that aching hole in his heart.

Castiel’s brilliant blue eyes gazed at Dean’s unmarked neck. Werewolves did not bind relationships through marriage like humans did. No, werewolves marked their chosen mate with a mating bite. Dean and Castiel have been together for seven years, and Dean’s neck still remained unmarked. It unsettled the beta immensely. He never felt like he was ever going to be enough for his lover.

Dean felt Castiel’s eyes on his body, and he sighed. They had this fight before, and it seemed like they were about fight about it one more.

“Cas…” Dean pleaded as rolled his eyes. The omega was currently at the tail end of his heat, and he was no longer mindless to his body’s biological urges. The first thing Dean did not want to do after coming off his heat was fight with his mate.

Castiel sighed and brought his eyes to his mate’s face. The anger had already consumed the beta, and it was too late to turn back now. “If I were an alpha, then you would let me mark you,” Castiel stated with a voice laced in anger.

Rolling over, Dean climbed out of bed. Standing up, Dean stretched his aching muscles. He was covered in a litany of fluids, bite marks, and bruises. A steam hot shower sounded really good at the moment.

“I think you need to go cool off,” Dean snapped back after whirling on his mate.

Castiel sat up in bed and narrowed his eyes. “Because you know I’m right?” he countered. 

Dean limped toward their bedroom. God, his body was so sore. “No,” Dean responded, “because you are being a complete asshole. Did you just forget who I spent the last three days with? Or did my heat fuck with your brain too? When you remember that I love you and only you, then come talk to me.”

Throwing the sheets off his naked body, Castiel yelled, “Fine!” He angrily threw some loss clothes on his skin before heading out of the house.

When he was outside the house, Castiel took a few deep breaths and stared up into the stars. He may not be an alpha, but even as a beta, Castiel was still affected by Dean’s heat. Walking down the street, Castiel already felt bad about his fight with Dean. For seven years, they have been proving their pack wrong. When they got together in high school, no one thought the pair would last. Everyone thought Dean and Cas were just going through an experimental phase. After all, Dean was an omega, and he was hard wired to only want an alpha. The rest of the pack never even took into consideration the way Dean and Castiel acted when they were pups. The two gravitated toward one another. Ever since Dean kicked Meg in the stomach for laughing at Castiel when the beta fell out of the tree, the two had been inseparable. Dean thought the sun rose and set on his chosen mate, and Castiel thought Dean was the greatest person on Earth.

Castiel had already been aimlessly walking for a mile now. Dean did not deserve to be treated that way, especially after coming out of his heat. The beta felt like such a jerk. He should make it up to his mate. Turning to the left, Castiel made his way to the store. Though Dean was the one who primarily cooked, Cas could surprise him with a nice dinner and maybe a pie to fully soothe things over.

As he made his way toward the bakery section, Castiel ran into a tall, broad shouldered male with floppy chestnut hair. “Castiel!” the man greeted warmly.

Castiel smiled at the alpha. “Hello, Sam,” the beta greeted back.

Sam grinned at the sight of his friend, and his hazel eyes did a quick look around. “Is Dean around?” Sam wondered.

Castiel shook his head and explained, “He is at home. He will be glad to know you are back in town.”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, I needed to get for a while, so I headed to the human city,” he replied.

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek. That was not like Sam to get away to the human city. Normally if Sam had a problem, he went to his adoptive brother, just like Dean always went to Sam for comfort.

“Is everything alright?” the beta asked.

Sam lowered his eyes to his hands and played with his thumbs. Even with his dull senses, Castiel could smell the distress in the alpha.

“Gabe and I, uh, well we decided to end things,” Sam’s voice twinged with sadness.

Blue eyes widened in shock. Gabriel and Sam had gotten together two years ago. They were all close in school. Dean and Sam of course grew up together, and Castiel and Gabriel were the best of friends. They were all in the same circle of friends, and the four of them always had each other’s back. When Dean and Cas first got together, Sam and Gabriel had been nothing but supportive. When Sam and Gabriel began their relationship, Dean and Cas offered the same support. The alpha and omega seemed so happy together, so it was a shock to find out they had split. If Gabriel and Sam could not make it work, then what did that say about Castiel’s relationship with Dean?

“I am so sorry to hear that,” Castiel offered some words of comfort.

Sam bit his bottom lip, and he kept his gaze adverted. He did not really want to talk about how much the break up really bothered him.

“I know Dean would ask if there was any animosity between you and Gabriel,” Castiel thought about how his mate would handle this situation.

Sam’s hazel eyes finally looked up into the beta’s blue eyes. Smiling, the alpha let out a chuckle. “No it was nothing like that. We good, really,” Sam responded, “Gabe and I are still friends.”

Castiel sighed in relief. Now there was no need for awkwardness or trying to take sides in their friends’ break up. Although Dean would always take Sam’s side no matter what, which is sometimes why Cas had to take Gabriel’s side just to defend him against the temperamental omega.

Castiel cleared his throat after the two men were caught in awkward silence. He and Sam were friends, but they were not as close as the rest of the group were.

“I will be sure to check in with Gabriel soon then,” the beta commented.

Sam nodded his head and looked away. “Good idea,” he replied.

Castiel looked down at the pie he had in his cart. “Well I got a dinner to cook for Dean,” Cas spoke.

Sam smiled, “I will catch you later. Tell Dean that I will see him soon.”

The two men said their goodbyes and went on their separate ways.

*~SPN~*

After Dean had taken a long, hot shower, he went ahead and changed the bed sheets. The old sheets were soiled with Dean and Castiel’s bodily fluids. The omega put on fresh sheets and then opened the windows to let some fresh air into the bedroom. The room stank of sex and Dean’s pheromones. Even though his heat was over with, Dean was still wiped. He sat down on the clean bed and thought back to the fight he had with his mate. Was Dean being unreasonable? Cas never had pressured Dean before about the mating mark before. Dean sighed and leaned back. This past year, it felt like the omega and his mate were starting to disconnect with one another. Dean did not understand it. Maybe it was just a normal lull in long term relationships? Bobby always told his son that the best relationships were the ones both parties put work in. And Dean was certain Castiel was his soulmate; Castiel was worth the effort.

Dean stood up when he heard the front door open. “Dean, I’m home!” Cas yelled from downstairs.

Dean smiled and yelled back, “Be right down!”

The omega would fix things between the two of them. He would make sure Castiel would want nothing more in a mate; Dean would be the perfect omega.

*~SPN~*

“This is absolutely amazing Cas!” Dean exclaimed as he stared at the dinner spread his mate made for him. There was even pie! Dean was the luckiest mate out there. He quickly dug into the delicious meal his mate prepared.

Castiel smiled at his mate’s enthusiasm. “I hope you can forgive me for earlier Dean,” the beta apologized.

Dean looked up from his plate, and his green eyes were so expressive. “It’s already forgotten,” the omega reassured, “and I hope you can forgive me too.”

Castiel smiled at his mate. He was glad things were back to normal between the two. “I ran into Sam at the store,” Cas commented as he finished his mashed potatoes.

Dean’s ears perked up at the sound of his adoptive brother’s name. “How is Sammy?” Dean was always worried about the alpha.

Castiel wiped his mouth with his napkin. “He and Gabriel ended things apparently. And he told me that he would come by and see you tomorrow,” the beta informed his mate.

Dean’s eyes widened at the news. Sammy and Gabe broke up? “Why did they break up? Is Sammy ok? What did Gabe do?” Dean was demanding answers.

Castiel sighed; he knew Dean would overreact with the news. The omega was overprotective of his adopted sibling.

Reaching over to grab the omega’s hand, Cas replied, “I don’t know the exact details on why they broke up, but Sam said that they are still friends. It was an amicable split.”

Dean licked his lips; he was still not fully satisfied with the answer. “Maybe I should go check in on Sam,” the omega mused aloud.

The beta shook his head. “Sam said he would come by tomorrow. You can hound him for details then,” he ordered his mate.

Dean frowned but decided not to push the issue further; he did not want to start another fight with his mate.

When they finished eating and cleaned up, Dean began to kiss his mate’s neck. “Let me finish making it up to you,” the omega teased between kisses.

Castiel closed his eyes and enjoyed his mate’s ministrations. “Aren’t you too sore from your heat for me to fuck you?” the beta wondered.

Dean sighed, but continued to move down his mate’s body. Castiel opened his eyes to the sight of Dean on his knees in front of him. It was one of the beta’s favorite things.

“But I can still please you,” Dean countered as his breathed against his mate’s half hard cock.

Cas took a deep breath as the omega pulled his cock out his pants. The blue eyed beta bit his lip as he felt his mate’s hot breath against the head of his cock.

Dean went ahead and sucked down his mate’s member into his mouth. Both of them groaned at the sensation. Dean loved sucking his mate’s cock, and Cas loved to watch Dean suck him down. Castiel’s hips softly thrusted into Dean’s mouth, forcing the cock in Dean’s mouth deeper down his throat. Dean closed his eyes and focused on bringing his mate pleasure. He hummed as tongue licked along the sensitive underside before bobbing his head like an expert. Castiel’s hands gripped the back of Dean’s head as he fucked his mate’s mouth. Cas never lasted long when Dean went down on him like so. Soon, the beta was holding Dean’s head tight in his grip as he shot his load down Dean’s throat. Dean of course swallowed his mate’s seed and licked his cock clean.

Blue eyes then looked down at the omega still on his knees. Cas could smell his mate’s slick in the air, and he knew Dean needed to get off. All the beta has known was Dean. Yes, Castiel loved the omega immensely. Then Cas thought back to his friends. Gabriel and Sam were seemingly more well suited together than even Dean and Castiel, and the alpha and omega pair broke up. Cas needed to ask his friend why the omega left the alpha. Maybe Gabriel could help Cas figure out his feelings toward Dean he had recently. . Cas should be so happy to be with Dean, but the beta was not. Castiel was starting to have doubts that he and Dean were truly meant to be….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story outlined for about 6-7 years now, and I finally worked up the nerve to start writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

It was evening out, and the stars were finally making their appearance in the night sky. A large wolf was running through the woods. The wolf was large in stature and very agile as it ran over tree branches and upturned roots. The wolf was not broad in build, but bigger than a lot of other wolves. The wolf’s coat was stunning; it was a white wolf. The wolf’s eyes were steel grey signifying the wolf’s status. There were only three eye colors for werewolves in their wolf form. The colors were gold, grey and red. Gold eyes belonged to omegas, grey eyes belonged to betas, and red eyes belonged to alphas. The wolf jumped through a couple of trees and ran into a clearing.

The wolf stopped to catch its breath. Castiel was still furious beyond measure. He needed this run to clear his head. He and Dean had another nasty fight tonight. Castiel huffed and then got his breathing under control, and the wolf stopped shaking in rage. He could still see the fight from earlier clear in his head. It was a fight the pair had often, and Castiel was sick of it.

_“What the hell is your problem?” Dean shouted at his lover._

The two were standing in the kitchen. The evening started simple enough with questions over what to cook for dinner, but then it quickly escalated into an all-out shouting match. Castiel threw the dishrag down onto the counter in anger.

 _“_ M _y problem is Sam!” the beta finally admitted to one of the biggest sore spots in his mateship._

 _C_ a _stiel’s eyes turned toward his omega, and he watched as Dean’s eyes flashed to Omega gold. Dean took a few steps closer to his mate._

_“You leave Sam out of this,” Dean warned in a deadly voice._

_Staring at Dean, Cas was reminded of how dangerous omegas truly were. It was not alphas who were the most deadly; nothing was worse when an omega felt like its den was in danger. If there was a threat to an omega’s pups and family, then that omega would rip that threat’s throat out._

_Castiel’s own eyes were flashing steel grey as his emotions fueled him. Dean still did not understand._

_"I am so sick of you always running to him!” the beta admitted._

_The dangerous look slowly dissipated on the omega’s face. However, anger still coursed through the omega; this battle was not over._

_“_ S _am is my family,” the omega countered with the simple fact._

_Castiel shook his head and responded, “Not really.”_

_After all, Sam and Dean were not related by blood._

_When Dean was three years old, Bobby found an abandoned pup on the outskirts of the pack lands. The poor pup was starved and dehydrated with no signs of its parents. Bobby still had a bleeding heart after the death of his mate and most of his litter, so the alpha took the injured pup home. The pup had been whimpering in Bobby’s arms all the way home, and the Alpha knew something terrible had happened to the boy. It was clear the pup was an alpha male by the color of its eyes and the obvious way to determine gender on wolves. When Bobby walked into his home, Dean came running to his father._

_Wh_ _en Dean saw the pup in his Daddy’s arms, he looked up at his Alpha and asked,_ _“Daddy who is that?”_

_The pup had looked up at the sound of Dean’s voice. Dean was already walking toward his father. Suddenly, the pup jumped out of Bobby’s grip, and he ran straight into Dean’s open arms. Dean was smiling and hugging the puppy. “Don’t worry, I will look after you,” the omega promised with such strong omega conviction._

_Bobby had watched the exchange with watery eyes. He knew he made the right decision brining the stray pup home. Looks like his family had just expanded, and he knew Dean was never going to be alone ever again._

_Dean’s eyebrows narrowed further. He hated to be reminded that Sam was technically not his blood brother. But the two were beyond close. Sam had become Dean’s whole world that night his father brought him home, and Dean was the same to Sam._

_“What is your goddamn problem with Sam?” Dean demanded answers from his mate, “He is supposed to be your friend too!”_

_Castiel shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Dean was never going to get it. “I wish you would come to me instead of always going to Sam!” Castiel finally admitted in a raised voice._

_Dean’s face showed his stunned shock. “What?” Dean was still so confused by Castiel._

_The beta turned away from his omega. “We are mates. You should always come to me first, not Sam,” but Cas was done with this conversation. He briskly walked to the front door then shifted. He needed to be away from his omega right now, so the beta ran._

Back in the clearing, the beta sat on his haunches. Castiel cleared his head of all emotions. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. This was easier to do in his wolf form. Castiel knew Dean was not going to change overnight. The beta knew he was wrong to expect Dean to know of Castiel’s misgivings of their relationship. After all, the beta kept all of this hidden for the last seven years. It was going to take time to mold Dean into the perfect mate for Castiel. But Dean needed to change if Cas were to be happy.

Getting back to all fours, Castiel was ready to go home and face Dean. They were going to sit down and talk about their issues. The beta was going to explain to Dean that he should not be so dependent on Sam. After all, Sam was full grown alpha, and he did not need his omega “big brother” to come save him every time something happened to the alpha. Dean should be doing that for Castiel, and the beta was going to make the omega see that truth.

Castiel’s run home was at a slower pace than when he first ran out of the house. The beta wanted to give his omega a chance to cool off as well. Dean was a stubborn one and sometimes temperamental. Bobby had raised his son that way, so whichever alpha Dean chose to mate with would see the omega as an equal. But Castiel was not an alpha; he was a beta. And the beta could get easily frustrated by his mate’s temperament.

After ten minutes, Castiel reached his home and shifted back into his human form. It appeared all the lights were out from the outside. Perhaps Dean went to sleep. Castiel walked into the house and yelled for his mate, “Dean!” There was no answering call from his omega. Castiel searched the entire house, and there was no sign of Dean anywhere. Castiel huffed in frustration; he knew exactly where Dean was. Grabbing some sweats to throw on, Castiel was out the door again to collect his wayward mate.

Sam did not live that far from Dean and Cas. The alpha owned a house a couple of blocks away. It was a such a short distance that the beta did not even bother switching to his wolf form to make the journey. Sam’s house was on the corner of the street. It was a nice size, only one story though. Still, it was perfect for a single alpha. The front door to Sam’s house was unlocked, like most houses in the pack lands. The wolves would never steal from one another, so there was nothing to fear that would warrant a locked door. Only single omegas locked their doors during their heats to keep out unwanted visitors.

Castiel found his mate sitting with his adoptive brother in the living room. The two adoptive siblings had a beer in their hands as they sit opposite of each other on the couch and chair set. When Sam’s hazel eyes spotted the beta, his eyes narrowed. Dean was still distressed, and it was obvious in his scent. Sam hated to see his brother so bothered, which had been happening more and more lately. Cas was starting to become blind to how amazing his omega mate was.

Dean kept his eyes on the neck of his beer bottle. He could sense his mate standing in the doorway, but he was not ready to see the fury in his blue eyes. The beta cleared his throat.

“Let’s go home Dean,” Cas spoke to his mate.

Sam stood his feet. He was pouring out his frustrations in his scent. Alphas had the hardest time controlling their anger. “I think you owe Dean an apology,” Sam spoke to Castiel with a voice tinged with the Alpha Command.

Hearing his brother’s tone, Dean bared his throat. It was instinct in the vicinity of an enraged alpha. Castiel saw this and sighed before pointing to his mate. Sam saw the raised eyebrows of the beta and glanced at Dean.

Immediately the anger bled out of the alpha, and Sam was kneeling in front of his brother. “Shit, I’m sorry Dean,” the alpha apologized.

Omega gold eyes looked down into hazel. And Sam continued his apology, “I know you hate it, and I did not mean to go all alpha.”

Dean smiled at the alpha in front of him. “It’s ok Sammy,” Dean had already forgiven the other man.

Clearing his throat, Sam glanced at the beta. “Why don’t you take a minute to get the response out of your system. I need to talk to Cas in the kitchen anyways,” Sam added.

Dean said nothing, but he did nod his head.

Sam got his feet, and kept his eyes on the beta. Both Castiel and Sam were locked in a stare down. Sam broke it to the lead the two of them out of the room. They did not make it to the kitchen, but they did get far enough away so the omega would not overhear them. Sam whirled on the beta and got in his face. Castiel had to go on the defensive.

“If Dean comes here again all upset because of you, I will make you regret it,” Sam threatened.

Castiel said nothing. He knew Sam would make good on his threat; Sam and Dean would do anything for the other.

Swallowing, Castiel replied, “I came here to bring Dean home and make it up to him.”

Sam searched Castiel’s blue eyes for any deceit. When he found none, the alpha nodded his head.

When Sam and Castiel returned to the living room, Dean’s eyes returned to their human green hue, and he was finishing the rest of the beer.

Castiel closed the distance between himself and his mate. “I’m sorry about earlier Dean,” the beta apologized.

Dean licked his lips and nodded his head as he responded, “Me too Cas.”

Cas smiled and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. He felt Dean’s tongue begging for entrance to make the kiss deeper. It would not be appropriate in Sam’s home though. The beta should get his mate home soon, so they could make up properly.

Suddenly, the door to Sam’s house was opened and a feminine voice called for Sam. “Sam, are you here? I brought the green teddy you like so much,” the feminine voice stated.

The three men’s heads shot towards the doorway. A woman with long reddish brown hair and green eyes stood in the doorway. She was clearly an omega, and she wore a robe with peace sign on it. Dean recognized her as Sparrow Jennings, the hippie chick from school. His eyes narrowed as he appraised her.

Sparrow glanced at the two strange men; she recognized them as Dean and Castiel before her blue eyes lingered on Sam. “Sam?” she subtly asked for an explanation.

The alpha was blushing heavily and kept his eyes away from both Sparrow and Dean.

Castiel understood what was going on here. He had no idea Sam and Sparrow were hooking up.

“We were just taking our leave,” Castiel commented before grabbing his mate.

Dean looked as though he was about to make a nasty comment before the beta dragged him out the door. When they were back on street, Dean finally unleashed his tirade, “Sparrow, seriously Sparrow Jennings. Sammy wants to stick his knot in that hippie, unbelievable!”

Castiel rolled his eyes and continued to drag his omega home.

“I mean why Sparrow, she isn’t even all that attractive!” Dean continued to rant as he walked down the street, “Sam could do so much better.”

Dean continued to list all the reasons why Sparrow was not good enough for Sam all the way home. When they reached the front door, Castiel shut his mate up with a kiss. Dean immediately moaned into it and pushed his body closer to his mate.

When the two broke apart for some much needed air, Castiel stated, “Now are we gonna make up, or are you going to keep bitching about Sam’s love life?”

Dean’s eyes were already hooded. “Fuck me,” Dean pleaded before bringing their lips together once more.

It was a dance of lips and movements as Castiel and Dean made their way inside the house and up the stairs. They shed their clothes along the way, and they were nude by the time they finally made it their bedroom. When the standing at the foot of their bed, Castiel tossed his omega onto the bed.

“Show me how ready you are for me,” he ordered.

Dean was quick to get on all fours and spread his legs. His slick was already glistening along his thighs, and his cock stood at proud attention.

The best thing about omegas was they did not need to be prepped. Get them wet enough, and a cock could just slide into that wet heat.

“So wet baby,” Cas muttered as he climbed onto the bed behind his omega.

His hands gripped the submissive male’s waist. Dean turned his head to the side to glance at his lover. “Please Cas,” the omega begged.

Cas used one hand to steady his clock as he plunged into his omega’s wet cunt. Dean’s whole body shivered as he felt his mate sink into him. His head rested on his forearms as Castiel bottomed out. Returning both hands on his mate’s wide hips, Castiel began to thrust in and out of his mate.

“Harder,” Dean begged between moans.

Castiel listened to his omega, and began to fuck the man underneath him harder and harder. Dean was a wanton mess underneath the beta. Cas lost himself into the brutal fucking he was giving his mate.

“Touch yourself Dean,” Cas ordered.

Dean’s hand reached for his weeping member, and he began to stroke it in tune with Castiel’s hips. It was not enough though. “Cas, please,” Dean continued to beg.

The blue eyed male smiled darkly. “Cum for me Dean,” he spoke.

With a couple more rolls of his fists, Dean was shooting his seed onto the bedsheets with a shout of pleasure. Castiel groaned at the feeling of Dean’s inner walls milking him for his release. His hips began to stutter in their steady pace. Soon he was shooting his load inside his omega.

As Castiel laid beside his mate that night after their love making, his mind began to drift. His eyes glanced at the sleeping form of his mate. Dean was no doubt beautiful. He was the most sought after omega in school. Castiel was still so shocked when Dean went over to his house seven years ago and confessed his feelings, but Cas was quick to admit he reciprocated those same feelings. Now seven years later, Castiel wondered. What was it like to have sex with someone who was not an omega?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes infidelity

Castiel was glad to be out of the house. Dean was out for the night with Bobby and Sam for a family dinner. They did this meal twice a month, and normally Castiel joined them. After all, the beta was Dean’s mate, and Castiel got along with Dean’s family well enough. Bobby had mated a beta, so he was more supportive of Dean and Castiel’s unusual mating. Rather than join Dean and his family this evening, the beta had plans of his own.

The blue eyed wolf finally got a hold of his dear friend Gabriel. The omega wolf had been reclusive and hard to reach, but the beta had been relentless. Castiel needed to know how his friend was doing since splitting with Sam. Gabriel suggested getting out of the pack lands and heading to the human city for some drinks. And that is where Castiel was heading now. He already made it out of the pack lands and was walking the human streets. The human world was very different than home. Humans knew about their kind, and they were able live side by side for centuries. Castiel kept his eyes out for the bar he agreed to meet Gabriel at. Blue eyes spotted a knotting club on the right corner, and his eyes widened. The beta had heard of knotting clubs; those were places humans established in order to hook up with alphas. It was strange and disturbing thought to the beta.

Finally his eyes landed on the bar he and Gabriel agreed upon. The name of the bar was Wolf’s Head, and Castiel rolled his eyes at the irony. Of course Gabriel would choose a bar with such a name. The omega still had the best sense of humor in all the pack lands. The beta found his companion for the evening sitting at the bar. Gabriel still had the same haircut, shaggy brown locks since high school. The omega had beautiful amber eyes in his human form, and he wore jeans and red t-shirt. There was an open seat beside the omega.

Castiel already found himself smiling as he walked over the other werewolf. “Gabriel,” Castiel's voice was warm as he greeted the other male.

The infectious smile on the omega’s face widened. “Cassie!” Gabriel greeted as he leaned over and hugged the beta.

The beta held on to the other male for a brief moment before letting go and taking his seat.

Gabriel lifted his drink. In his hands was a drink a fruity drink with an umbrella and an orange slice on the rim. “What are you having?” he asked as he flagged down a bartender.

The bar tender was a male who clearly disinterested in the pair. “What can I get you? Another Sex on the Beach?”

Gabriel nodded his head while Castiel ordered himself beer.

Gabriel sighed with a flare of being overdramatic. “You have been around Dean too much. Just a plain ordinary beer, how boring Cassie,” the omega joked.

Cas rolled his brilliant blue eyes. Same old Gabriel.

The two enjoyed some small talk as they enjoyed their first round together. When Cas had finished his beer, and Gabriel his cocktail, the omega ordered the pair their first round of shots.

“Blowjobs, they really make a shot called a blowjob?” Castiel was incredulous as he eyed the shot glass filled with hard liquor and whip cream.

Gabriel rolled his amber eyes and brought the shot glass to his lips. “You are mated to Dean, you should know all about blow jobs Cassie,” the omega joked before taking the shot.

Castiel raised the glass in toast before taking his shot as well. The alcohol did not even burn as his went down his throat. “Dean loves to give blow jobs,” Castiel can’t believe he admitted that fact.

Gabriel laughed at his friend’s admission. “Well with those lips, I would hope so,” the omega joked.

Castiel found himself relaxing more and more as the minutes clocked by. The beta and omega were laughing and having a great time. When they were on their third blowjob shot, Castiel finally commented, “I heard about you and Sam, and I wanted to see how you were doing.”

The light seemed to dim within the omega. His gaze diverted to the empty glass on the bar. “You know it was me who decided to end things,” the omega admitted.

Castiel’s eyes widened; he assumed that it was Sam who broke things off between the two. “If you want to know, Sam said it was a mutual decision,” the beta offered some comfort.

There was an uncomfortable smile on the shorter male’s lips. “That is Sammy for ya,” the omega mused, “still trying to make me feel better.”

The beta bit the inside of his cheek before asking, “You mind if I ask what happened between the two of you? The two of you seemed so happy.” Everyone thought that Gabriel and Sam were the cutest couple; the alpha and omega pair were always laughing and smiling.

The omega huffed before turning his amber eyes toward the blue pair. “Sam was really great. He is everything that an alpha should be,” the omega began.

“But…” the beta sensed there was more to Gabriel’s story.

“That’s the thing Cassie,” Gabriel continued, “he was just too alpha for me.”

Castiel’s mouth dropped open in an “oh” of understanding, but the beta was still confused. “And that’s bad?” Cas thought aloud.

Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes and no. Yes for me, and no for Sam. It’s me that has the problem,” the omega tried to explain, “I don’t like to be dominated.”

Castiel was starting to understand more and more. “And you’re an omega.”

Gabriel nodded his head and added, “Yep, I’m a freak of nature.”

Castiel grabbed his friend’s shoulder in a show of comfort. “You are not a freak. I don’t blame you for how things ended between you and Sam. If you are unhappy, then you end things and find something else to make you happy,” Castiel responded.

Castiel’s words set the omega on edge. It seemed like there was more for the beta calling for this meeting. “Thanks Cas,” Gabe instead spoke. For now he would keep his thoughts to himself. Perhaps the omega could get Castiel to open up more.

Castiel ordered another beer. When the bartender brought it over, the beta took a large swig. When he put the beer down again, Cas wondered, “Will it be awkward with me and Dean? Dean and Sam are still, well you know, weirdly Dean and Sam.”

Gabriel laughed at his friend’s attempt to define their mutual friends’ relationship. “Ah, the very definition of codependency. Sam and I agreed to still be friends, and we are both good with that,” the omega reassured his companion.

Rather than be comforted by the words, Cas’ frown deepened. The mood continue to sour. Gabriel was not blind, and he was quick to speak up. “Alright Castiel, what is really going on with you?” the omega demanded answers.

Sighing, the beta chugged the rest of his beer. He still needed more pushing to open up to his friend. Luckily, Gabriel liked to push buttons. “Why are you here with me and not at home with your sweet omega?” Gabe was certain he was close to the answers he sought.

The beta bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head with a heavy sigh. Thinking of Dean brought all their problems to the forefront. “Dean and I are not the perfect couple,” Castiel stated.

There was a funny look on the omega’s face. “What are you talking about Cassie,” Gabriel responded, “You and Dean were made for each other. The two of you got a love story for the ages.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. He was so sick and tired of hearing how lucky he was to land a mate like Dean. “Yeah, yeah, and I am the luckiest beta in the whole world for mating Dean,” Castiel’s tone was so bitter.

Gabriel did not know what to think or say to his companion’s words. This seemed so out of the blue. “What’s going on between you and Dean?” Gabriel asked for answers.

Before the beta could answer his friend, he ordered another shot and quickly downed it. Finally there was a warm pool building in the pit of his stomach. “You know Dean and I had sex last night,” the beta began to explain.

“And probably not the first time if I remember how horny Dean got when he first went into Heat,” the omega joked to lighten the mood.

Cas did not even attempt to smile before continuing, “It was good sex, and we were really into it. But then Dean started acting like he was in heat. He begged to be knotted and called me alpha.”

Gabriel placed an arm around his friend’s shoulder in comfort. The omega knew how sensitive the beta was whenever he was reminded he was not an alpha. Gabriel was quick to order another round for the two. “I’m sorry,” he tried to comfort his friend.

When the next round came, the beta admitted, “I am just finding it harder and harder to satisfy Dean, especially when he is in heat. He is the stereotypical omega.”

Both wolves smiled when the bartender cleared the empty glasses in front of them. As Castiel began to drink, Gabriel thought out loud, “Hmmm, maybe Sam and Dean should start fucking then. They sound like they would make the perfect couple.”

But Castiel did not hear his companion’s musings. If he had, the beta would have been outraged.

The pair shared a couple of more shots between them. With the amount of alcohol the pair had been drinking, the two were finally buzzed. Luckily, Gabriel had chosen a were-friendly bar for their festivities. The bartender was quick to figure out that it was not humans he was pouring copious amount of alcohol to. A normal human would be well on their way to alcohol poising, but a werewolf would now begin to feel the buzz of alcohol.

Gabriel was staring into his companion’s brilliant eyes. Cassie had such pretty eyes, and the beta was oh so very handsome. “You’re hot,” the omega spoke out loud.

Castiel laughed and stared into the omega’s pretty amber eyes. It was nice that the omega in front of him was shorter than him. Omegas should never be taller than their lovers. “You’re drunk, and I love that you are short,” Castiel responded.

Gabriel laughed and pushed his seat closer to the beta. Maybe it was the alcohol finally giving the omega the courage he always lacked. “You know I had the biggest crush on you when we were teenagers,” Gabriel admitted with reddened cheeks.

Castiel blinked several times in surprise. He then leaned closer to the omega. “Oh yeah?” the beta wondered.

Gabe nodded his head; he was still blushing heavily. “I never said anything because you were writing odes to Dean’s freckles and bow legs,” the omega added.

Castiel stared into his companion’s glossy amber eyes for a long moment. His eyes then glanced down the omega’s slightly parted lips. The beta was guilty for imagining; so many different thoughts playing out in the beta’s mind. “You should have said something,” he thought out loud. How different would Castiel’s life be if Gabriel had told the beta the truth?

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “What?” the omega was in complete disbelief. What was Castiel playing at?

The beta got even closer to the omega. “Because I am interested now for sure,” Cas admitted before bringing their lips together.

Gabriel closed his eyes and moaned as their lips connected. His hand reached up and fisted the collar of the beta’s shirt. It was not long before Castiel’s tongue was licking Gabriel’s lips, begging for entrance. The omega opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, and their tongues battled. Gabriel won the dominance battle as he pressed his body closer to the beta’s.

When they broke apart for some much needed air, the two weres smiled at one another. “You want to get out of here and head back to my place?” Castiel offered suggestively.

Gabriel moaned as lust soared through his body. “What about Dean?” the omega wondered. Gabriel should not be allowing this to go any farther; Castiel was in a committed relationship. However, the amber eyed male wanted the beta, and this might be the only chance he could have him.

Castiel took a deep breath before responding, “Dean is out for the night at his father’s. He won’t bother us.” He reached a hand forward and held the omega’s face. “Please come home with me,” the beta pleaded.

Gabriel nodded his head and followed the beta out of the bar after leaving a nice stack of bills.

The pair could barely keep their hands off of one another as they arrived at Castiel’s home. They were like giggling school adolescents as they raced up their stairs. When the couple finally entered the master bedroom, they were entangled together once more. Their hands caressed one another as their tongues danced together. Gabriel wanted the beta so badly, so he tugged off the beta’s jacket before pulling on his shirt. Castiel broke the kiss and stripped bare before the omega.

Gabriel licked his lips and appraised his lover. “You look good enough to eat,” the omega stated with a leer.

Grinning, Castiel reached over and stripped the omega equally. When the omega was nude, the beta closed his eyes and took a deep inhale. “Mmm, I can smell your slick,” Cas commented before reaching behind the omega and swiping the leaking hole.

Gabriel groaned and pushed his hips back toward the finger that toyed with his hole. Gabriel began to nip along the beta’s jaw as the finger breached his hole. Suddenly, Gabriel was pushing the beta onto the bed. Castiel watched with lust filled eyes as the omega climbed on top of him. Their lips hungrily met once more. One of Castiel’s gripped the omega’s ribs while the other held his lover’s face. Then the beta flipped their positions, so that he had the omega underneath him.

Gabriel smiled up toward his lover. “You going to finish what you started?” the omega teased as he spread his legs further.

Gripping the omega’s legs, Castiel positioned himself at the omega’s entrance. Gabriel pushed his hips to encourage the beta, and Castiel took the hint. Soon the beta was balls deep inside the omega. Castiel’s forehead rested on his lover’s shoulder before he pulled out and pushed back into the tight wet heat. It did not take long before the beta set up the perfect rhythm to fuck his lover. They were both breathing heavily and moaning each other’s name.

Castiel’s eyes shot open when he felt Gabriel’s hand on his own puckered hole. There was a smile on the amber eyed male’s lips. “Just trust me,” the omega spoke.

Cas nodded his head while he bit his lip. Gabriel’s hand was slick with his own omega slick as he breached Castiel’s unused hole. Castiel moaned loudly and his hips stuttered at the sensation of something inside him. Soon one finger became two, and Gabriel did his best to find the beta’s prostate. It was hard to do in this position, but the omega eventually found it when the beta’s whole body shot forward.

“I knew you would like it,” Gabe commented with a smile.

Gabriel’s fingers fucked with the same rhythm as Cas fucking into him. “Don’t stop,” the beta begged as he pushed back further into Gabriel’s hand. His hips shifted between pushing his cock deep into Gabriel’s tight hole, and the fingers breaching him.

Castiel was the first to cum. The dual sensation of fucking the omega and being finger fucked was too much for the beta. His hips stilled as he flooded the omega’s wet channel. Gabriel pulled his fingers out, and then reached for his own weeping member. A couple of strokes of his cock, and the omega was shooting his load between them.

Neither one of them heard the front door open as they were lost in their orgasmic bliss. They also did not hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. But when Dean shouted, “Cas?!?!” the pair turned their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Emotional fallout from cheating

Tonight Dean had a family dinner with his father and Sammy. They always had this dinner twice a month, every month. Usually Castiel joined Dean for the family dinners, but the beta did not tonight. Both Bobby and Sam noticed and asked Dean about it. Dean was truthful when he told them that Cas was meeting a friend that night. However, the green eyed omega did not tell his family about the problems with his mate. Cas had been growing more distant lately, and Dean did not know what to do. He tried to be the perfect omega. Dean cooked delicious meals, kept their house clean, and the omega was always open for sex. He would let the beta do whatever he wanted to his omega body, anything to please his mate. Dean knew he gave excellent blow jobs, and he was always wet and open for his mate. So what was the problem between the two?

Dean called it a night, choosing not to crash at his childhood home. Sam already agreed to spend the night, and the two alphas quickly opened a six pack to split between them. Dean smiled and partly wished to join them, but he had a bad feeling. The omega felt like he needed to be home right now. Not even Sammy’s puppy dog eyes could keep Dean from leaving.

The atmosphere was strange when Dean arrived home. The door was unlocked, and the hallway light was on. “Cas,” Dean called softly.

No answer came back, but the omega heard movement upstairs. The hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stood as gripped the railing. His green eyes were trained ahead of him as he slowly made his way up the stairs. When the green eyed omega was halfway up the stairs, he heard strange noises. What was Cas doing up there? Rather than stand there and think about it, Dean took two stairs at a time and ran the rest of the way. The bedroom door was halfway closed when the omega stood before it and heard his mate moan on the other side. Maybe Castiel was having a little ‘me’ time. Perhaps Dean could make it better for his mate with his mouth or slick hole.

It was when Dean was opening the bedroom door fully that he heard a second moan from someone other than his mate. The green eyed omega stood in the open door in stunned horror at the sight before him. Castiel was in bed with another omega, and not just any omega, their friend Gabriel. “Cas!” Dean’s tone shook with obvious betrayal. Why would his mate do such a thing?

Both Castiel and Gabriel’s head snapped toward the direction of the bedroom door. Amber and cerulean eyes increased in size significantly at the realization they were not alone. When did Dean get home?

All three men were completely frozen for a long minute; they were all frozen as their brains tried to process what was happening. It was Dean who came back to himself first. His eyes were watery as he took a step into his former bedroom. This spurned on the beta. He shifted off the other omega and sat on his haunches.

“Dean,” Cas tried to reach for his mate, but Dean drew back like he had been burned. 

Meanwhile, Gabriel closed his eyes and wallowed in his humiliation. He felt terrible for Dean, but the amber eyed also felt just as bad for himself. What was Gabe supposed to do in this situation?

Dean turned back around and shifted to his wolf form. Even as a wolf, Dean’s gold eyes were watery. The omega was a beautiful wolf. He was slender in size; his wolf form much more feminine. His coat was the same sandy color as his hair, and it was sprinkled with some blotches of reddish brown fur as well. When Dean had fully shifted, Dean bolted down the stairs with Castiel shouting after him. Dean did not slow down or hesitate. Using the meat of his shoulder, Dean threw open the front door. When Dean was outside he was free. As the omega’s paws connected with the road, Dean let out a wail full of heart ache. He needed to get away. It was like he could not breathe still. So the omega wolf ran to the only one who ever made him feel safe.

Castiel had watched his mate shift and run off with saddened eyes. The beta was sorry things happened the way they did between himself and Dean. Maybe it was better this way. The blue eyed male and closed his eyes. It was like coming up for fresh air, and he could not believe he felt that way toward Dean, but it was true. Dean had long since been the singular object of Castiel’s desire; he was no longer Castiel’s focal point for happiness. The green eyed omega was just not enough to satisfy the beta any more.

Gabriel covered his face with his hands. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see that look of betrayal on Dean’s face; Dean’s green eyes filled with tears and heartbreak. What did Gabriel do? The amber eyed omega was now a homewrecker. And there was no doubt that Cas was about to throw him out of bed in order to chase down the omega that actually was his mate.

“I’m sorry,” the short omega male was blabbing, “I am so sorry.”

Castiel finally focused his eyes on the male lying underneath him. Even with his dull beta senses, Castiel could smell the shame the omega was feeling. “Gabriel,” Castiel’s voice was soft as he pulled the omega’s hands away from his face.

Gabriel’s amber eyes were full of panic as they gazed into his lover’s cerulean orbs.

When he had the other male’s full attention, Castiel continued, “You have nothing to apologize for. I have been secretly looking for a way to end things with Dean for a while now I guess. Things between us haven’t been right, and it was only a matter of time."

Still, Gabriel fidgeted underneath his lover. Just because Cassie wanted to end things with Dean does not equate the beta wanting Gabriel to stay. So he tried to sit up with the weight of the beta on top of him. “I should go,” the omega mused aloud. He could not handle being rejected by Castiel, especially not after confessing his feelings for the beta earlier in the evening.

Castiel silenced the panicking omega by bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. He kept their faces close when their lips broke apart. “Please stay,” the beta pleaded as he gazed into his lover’s beautiful eyes.

Gabriel held the gaze for a moment longer before asking, “Why?”

Castiel brought their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “I care about you,” Cas admitted with a hesitant voice, “I can’t stop thinking about being with you, and I don’t want you to go.”

Such a confession left the omega speechless. It was something he longed to hear from the beta for the longest time. Gabriel surged forward and deeply kissed the other male. Their hands began to caress one another’s bodies as they prepared for round to. Suddenly, Gabriel flipped them over, so he was on top of the beta. “I want to be with you too,” the omega confessed before bringing their lips together once more.

Castiel broke this kiss and smiled up at his lover. This may have been unconventional, but the beta did not regret the choices he made.

* * *

Distressed omega pheromones rolled off wolf as he raced down the street. As Dean’s paws pushed forward, his mind kept replaying that horrid event. What did Dean do wrong? What could he have done differently? Should he even try and fight for Cas and their mateship at this point? Before Dean even realized it, he was passing through the open gate of his father’s house. Stopping in place, the wolf caught his breath before shifting backing into a handsome human male. Dean grabbed one of the robes on the porch to cover his nakedness. Then the poor omega was pounding on the door.

Bobby and Sam were in the living room knocking back beers. Sam had told his adoptive father the story of Sparrow showing up at his house while Dean was there. Only Bobby could understand Dean being bitchy toward the other omega. “Did he give her the stink eye?” Bobby wondered with a laugh.

Sam smiled and nodded his head. Dean was one of a kind. “I could hear him bitching at Cas about her as he dragged Dean out of the house,” the younger alpha added.

The smile was infectious, and Bobby smiled at the antics of his son before taking another sip of his beer. “Bet she wasn’t too thrilled about that,” the older alpha mused.

Sam raised an eyebrow before replying, “She was not. We barely got to the good stuff that night before she started talking nasty about Dean, so naturally I kicked her out.”

Bobby shook his head at his adoptive son’s antics. No matter who his boys dated, some of their beaus never learned that nothing comes between Sam and Dean. “Well it’s not like you actually wanted to court the girl. Rebounds never last,” Bobby mused.

Sam pursed his lips. It was true; after Gabriel, the alpha was not looking for anything serious at the moment.

After a long moment, Sam cleared his throat. He leaned forward in his seat so he sat closer to the older alpha. “Thanks again for the lead, by the way,” Sam spoke in all seriousness, “I found her. She’s alive.”

Bobby’s face was unreadable as he absorbed the boy’s words. “Is that the real reason you went AWOL for a week?” Bobby realized the other male’s actions.

Sam nodded his head. “I needed to know why I was left to die in those woods Bobby,” Sam admitted with a voice laced with hidden pain.

Before Bobby could respond, there was a pounding on the door. Sam placed his beer on the coffee table as he got to his feet. Bobby was muttering curses under his breath. As Pack Alpha, his house was frequented by visitors, members of the pack seeking his counsel. But the hour was late, and Bobby set the boundaries to not be disturbed after 9 unless it was a pack emergency. “Someone better be dying,” Bobby muttered as Sam made his way to open the door.

On the other side of the door was Dean. Sam’s breath caught in his throat at the state in his brother was in. Dean’s green eyes were glassy as tears poured down his reddened cheeks. Those pouty lips quivered as he held in the sobs. “Dean,” Sam called and immediately pulled the omega into a tight embrace.

“Sammy,” Dean cried. His nose went straight for Sam’s scent gland, and it brought the omega some comfort.

Bobby immediately got to his feet when he realized it was his son at the door. Bobby rubbed his beard when he realized the state his baby boy was in. The elder alpha hated to see his omega son in pain, and the father in him wanted to comfort his child.

Sam held the omega in a comforting hug as the two scented one another.

“Come in the living room,” the fatherly figure suggested.

It did not take much to get Dean settled on the living room couch. He would not let go of Sam, so the alpha sat close to his favorite omega. Bobby brought both boys a beer as well as a box of tissues in front of the distraught omega.

“What’s wrong Dean?” Sam’s voice was soft as he pleaded with the omega to share his woes.

Fresh tears welled up in Dean’s eyes before he shut them tightly. “I can’t believe it,” the omega choked out.

Bobby grabbed his son’s knee and rubbed comforting circles. “Tell us Dean,” Bobby spoke in that fatherly tone.

Using his palms to wipe the tears from his cheeks, Dean kept his eyes adverted. “I went home after dinner, and I found them together,” Dean struggled to get the words out.

There was a confused look on the youngest man’s face. “Who did you see?” he wondered. What the hell happened to make his Dean so upset?

Licking his lips, the omega sobbed. “I found Cas in our bed fucking Gabriel,” he admitted with his eyes tightly closed. The image of those two would not leave his head.

Both Bobby and Sam gasped at Dean’s words. Castiel cheated on Dean….. Seven years together and the beta decided to bring another omega into the bed he shared with Dean. Sam squeezed his fist as his eyes bled Alpha red. He was going to rip Castiel’s throat out for hurting Dean in such a way. Sam was on his feet and snarling. “I’m going to kill him,” Sam snarled through clenched teeth.

Before the raging alpha could take another step further, Bobby was restraining his adoptive son. “Calm down,” Bobby whispered with the Alpha voice in Sam’s ear.

The red began to fade from Sam’s eyes as he stared into the older man’s face. Bobby pointed toward the couch and the distraught omega. Dean had curled in on himself as he sobbed. “Dean needs you here and now. Focus on an omega’s needs before you give into the Alpha’s rage,” Bobby warned his boy.

Sam nodded his head and took several deep breaths as he got his emotions under control. When the rage dissipated, Sam immediately focused on comforting his omega. Pulling the omega in arms, Sam whispered to Dean, “I’m sorry he hurt you Dean.”

But the green eyed omega was shaking his head and muttering, “It’s all my fault.”

Bobby and Sam both raised their eyebrows at that statement. It was so Dean to take the blame for things that were not his doing. Sam grabbed the omega’s face to force their eyes to meet. “It’s not your fault Dean. It’s his,” the alpha immediately responded.

Dean’s lips quivered. “If I had been a better omega, then maybe he wouldn’t have strayed,” Dean continued to blame himself.

It broke Bobby’s heart to listen to Dean blame himself for this. Couldn’t his boy see that this was all Castiel and his own insecurities.

Sam was the first to respond though, “Hey don’t you do that. You are the best omega out there. Anyone would be lucky to call you theirs.”

Dean really wanted to believe Sam’s words, but he did not know how.

Later on in the evening, Sam managed to drag Dean into his childhood bedroom. Sam dragged his old mattress into Dean’s room. “Just like when we were kids,” the alpha joked.

Dean smiled as the beds were set up next to one another. When Sam and Dean were pups, the two shared the same room. However, because of their different dynamics, they could not always share a room. When Dean experienced his first heat, he was finally gifted his own room. It was an adjustment for the adoptive siblings; they were so used to being physically close together.

By the time Sam and Dean got their beds set up, Dean was emotionally numb. For seven years, he devoted his life to Castiel. What was the omega to do know? For the moment, Dean had no more tears left to shed.

Sam reached for Dean’s hand and it between their bodies. “It’s going to get better,” Sam vowed, “I promise this could be a fresh start into something better.”

Dean gave the alpha a half smile. Sammy always knew how to comfort the omega. “Thanks Sam,” Dean muttered.

For the next couples of hours, Sam was nothing but reassuring to Dean. The alpha reminded the omega that he did nothing wrong, and Dean was the perfect omega. It was Castiel that was the fuck up.

When sleep was finally start to overcome them, the alpha spoke, “I love you Dean.”

Even with his eyes closed and slowly drifting off to sleep, Dean responded, “I love you too.” Maybe with Sammy’s help, Dean could get over this.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next couple of days, both Sam and Dean stayed at Bobby’s home. The old alpha had no qualms about his house guests. In fact, he was trying to convince his baby boy to move back home permanently. However, Dean would not hear of this. The omega was too old to live with his alpha father.

“It’s no trouble,” Bobby had tried to reassure his son.

But Dean was shaking his head. “I am perfectly content to get my own house,” the omega countered.

Both Bobby and Sam had looked at one another. Omegas go through their whole lives never living alone. Normally, they always lived with an alpha. First their familial alpha until it is time to be mated. Omegas mated young, so then they lived with their chosen alpha. It put both Sam and Bobby on edge from their alpha drive to protect an omega.

Eventually the alphas caved and agreed to help Dean find a new home. It did not take long to find the perfect little house. It was only a block away from Bobby’s home, and Dean promised to come around for more family dinners. It was a one story, two bedroom house; perfect for a single wolf. Normally this kind of home would belong to a beta, but Dean was the pack alpha’s child, and he was an omega. It was hard to say no to Dean Singer. And that is how Dean became a home owner for the first time at the age of twenty four.

Werewolves were not like humans, and there was not a long drawn out process in purchasing a house. Money exchanged hands, papers were signed, and it was a done deal in a day. Dean was excited to get the keys of his house sort of. Honestly, Bobby and Sam were sort of right. Dean was not looking forward to living on his own. He was hardwired with the need to take care of others, and being on his own scared him. Dean needed a fresh start though, and this home could do that.

Standing in front of his new home, Dean thought about the next problem. “What about all my stuff?” he asked the two men at his side.

If Dean were to go back home to pack his things, then he was more than likely going to run into Castiel. And Dean knew he was not ready to face his former mate. The wounds were still too fresh, and Dean could not handle it. Still, the omega needed his clothes and all his personal items. He was not going to let Cas win that way by buying all new everything.

The two alphas looked at one another as though they were having a silent conversation, and then Sam was already reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. “I will call Brady and maybe Madison to help me pack your things,” the younger alpha spoke as he began to dial his friend’s number.

Dean knew Sam and Brady had been friends since the two were pups. Brady was Sam’s first friend, aside from Dean. Both were alphas, so Sam could always share his ‘alpha problems’ with a wolf his own age. It was that or ask his adoptive father, which was far too embarrassing for a young alpha. Madison though, Dean knew Madison as a fellow omega his age. But what was her relationship with Sam?

“Why Madison?” Dean asked with a suspicious eyebrow.

Bobby chocked on a laugh. He had warned Sam that Dean would not be happy to hear that Sam was courting a new omega in his life.

There was a sheepish look on the tall alpha’s face as he tried to explain, “Madison and I are seeing each other.”

Green eyes narrowed further; Dean was not happy to hear this. “How long has this been going on? Last I heard you were calling stupid Sparrow Jennings over to fuck,” the omega demanded answers.

“Dean!” Bobby chastised his son with a smack on the back of his head for his crudeness.

Bobby knew he raised the omega better than to speak like that. Whenever it concerned Sam though, it was like all manners went out the window.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek before answering, “Just a couple of weeks.”

Dean pouted his lips; he was still unsure about Madison. “If she hurts you, then she has to deal with me,” the omega stated as an offering of an olive branch.

Sam smiled at the omega’s words. “I know, and she knows,” the young alpha responded.

Before either of them could say anymore on the subject, Brady answered the call. Sam got the fellow alpha to agree on packing and moving Dean’s belongings later on in the afternoon. Then he dialed Madison’s number and got the same response.

“They will meet me at your old place, and we will pack your things Dean,” Sam promised the omega.

Once again Dean licked his lips in a nervous habit. Distress was starting to come off the omega’s scent. “What about Cas?” Dean wondered aloud as he lowered his gaze.

Sam’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the beta. “What about Cas?” Sam repeated in a tone laced with anger.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and continued, “What if he’s there? I don’t want him to know where I am now.”

Sam gripped the omega’s shoulders. “He won’t hear anything from me, promise. And if he is there, then he is going to have to deal with me,” the alpha promised.

What Sam did not tell Dean was that he hoped Cas would be there. Sam was going to punish the beta for hurting his Dean.

* * *

When Sam, Brady, and Madison arrived at Dean’s former home with Castiel, it was Gabriel who there waiting. It was very tense when Sam and Gabriel locked eyes with one another. Sam loved that omega, and the alpha wanted to cement their relationship by mating. It was then that the omega brought up his issues with the relationship, and Sam had flat out asked if he wanted to break up. When Gabe could not answer him, Sam took the hint and officially the ended things. But the alpha and omega still wanted the other in their lives. They had known each other for too long, and had been friends for too long for it to end that way. So, they agreed to be friends, and they promised to never let anything come between their friendship. However, recent events really put their promise to the test.

“We’re here for Dean’s things,” Sam stated as he lifted the boxes in his hands.

There was a brief awkward moment before Gabriel muttered “Oh right, come on in.”

The three wolves entered the house, and Brady grabbed Madison and dragged her upstairs. He knew Sam was going to need a moment alone with his former flame. “We will start packing his clothes,” Brady stated.

Sam nodded his head and promised he would be up there in a moment.

Another awkward silence filled the void between the former lovers. Gabriel bounced on the heels of his feet before finally biting the bullet and asking, “So how’s Dean?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed, and he finally allowed himself to feel his anger. “How do you think he’s doing?” the alpha bit back with a scathing tone.

Gabriel visibly flinched at the alpha’s words, but the omega had to make things right. “I am so sorry to you and to Dean,” the omega tried to apologize.

Sam shook his head. “I get you didn’t want to be with me, but Castiel?” the hurt was evident in the alpha’s tone, “And you knew about Dean and Cas being together, and you still went home with him.” How could the omega before him be so heartless?

“I have always been in love with him Sam, and when I finally got the chance to be with him, I had to take it,” Gabriel explained, “And I know it doesn’t make up for what I did, but I never EVER wanted to hurt Dean.”

Sam raised his hand to stop the omega from saying anything else. “I am going need time,” the alpha stated, “because right now, to me, you are no better that beta that broke Dean’s heart.”

Gabriel’s lips quivered and his eyes filled with unshed tears, and he nodded his head. He could do that, and hopefully one day Sam would be able to forgive the omega. And maybe the omega could forgive himself too.

Brady smiled when Sam walked into the bedroom. He and Madison had already finished packing Dean’s entire wardrobe. “I can’t believe that Gabe has been staying here. According to Becky, he has been staying here every night,” Brady said with some disdain.

It was disgusting what Gabriel and Castiel did. Omegas should not be fucked up in the way Dean was, especially the Pack Alpha’s omega son. If it were up to Brady, then Gabriel and Castiel should be made an example of to remind the pack on how to treat omegas properly.

Sam did not say anything. Instead, he grabbed a box and began to pack the photo frames Dean had on his night stand. There were photos of Sam, Bobby, Bobby and Karen, and their friends in the pack. Sam straight up refused to touch the photos of Dean and Cas together. Sam did not want Dean to have a physical reminder of the mateship lost.

Knowing how upset his best friend was, Brady tried to joke, “Well know I Dean’s biggest kink. Did you know he has a panty kink?” Brady found out that surprise when packing the omega’s drawers.

Immediately Sam’s cheeks reddened. “BRADY!” Sam chastised, “that’s private stuff!”

Brady laughed at the other alpha’s embarrassment. It was great to see Sam squirm.

It did not take the trio long to pack all of Dean’s personal belongings. They left the house ware items for the beta. Bobby and Dean had already gotten new house ware appliances for Dean’s new home. When they finished packing the last box, the shit really hit the fan; Castiel had come home.

As Castiel arrived home, he called, “Gabriel, I’m home.”

Gabriel had been staying out of Sam’s way, and he grew even more nervous. How was Cas going to react when he realized Sam was in his home? What was Sam going to do when he saw the beta?

Gabriel walked to main room a bit reluctantly. Cas smiled at the omega and greeted his lover with a kiss. The omega bit his lip, and Cas was confused by the omega’s strange behavior. “Is everything alright?” the beta wondered.

When Sam heard the beta’s voice, the alpha froze before his bled alpha red. Rage fueled him, and he was already on his feet heading down the stairs. He did not even process Madison and Brady calling his name. Cas was going to pay for hurting his Dean.

Brady and Madison ran after Sam. When Sam reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes caught the beta’s gaze. Sam could barely even think. It was instinctual as he pulled his fist back and swung, catching the beta across his cheek. Castiel staggered and gripped his injured cheek. “I should rip out your throat!” Sam shouted in rage. But Madison and Brady were holding him back from doing any more physical damage to the beta. “How could you hurt Dean like that?” the alpha was demanding answers.

Castiel was stunned. He was not expecting Dean’s adoptive brother to be in his home. “Where is Dean?” the beta wrongly asked, “I would like to speak to him.”

Sam managed to break free from his friend’s hold and lunged at the beta. It took Madison, Brady, and Gabriel to pull the enraged alpha from his beatdown of the beta. When they managed to pull Sam off Cas once more, Cas had a split lip and both cheeks appeared to be swollen. Sam was breathing heavily from his rage, and he did his best to reign his temper in check.

“You lost that right when you decided to stain your mating bed by slumming it with a lesser omega,” Sam responded.

Gabriel flinched at the obvious insult his former alpha threw at him, but the omega deserved it. Castiel froze at Sam’s words. The beta never wanted to hurt Dean, but Castiel wanted to happy again. It was just his happiness was no longer tied to Dean it seemed.

But Sam wanted to keep digging that knife and added, “You had the best omega and you threw him away. If you ever come near him again, you deal with me. Understood?”

Castiel swallowed. An alpha defending an omega was the second most dangerous thing, and the beta knew better than to goad the alpha further.

It was Madison though who finished breaking the tension. She tugged on her lover’s sleeve and pleaded, “Sam let’s go. C’mon, Dean is waiting for us.”

Those words seemed to snap the alpha from his rage. He then turned to his girlfriend and nodded his head. Dean needed him; he would do anything for Dean. Castiel and Gabriel watched as the three loaded the rest of Dean’s belongings in the truck before driving off.

Dean smiled as Brady, Madison, and Sam pulled into his home. Dean met them outside as they parked the truck. “Was there any trouble?” Dean wondered as his mind circled back to his former mate.

Brady, Madison, and Sam all looked at one another. It was probably best that Dean not know of Sam attacking Castiel.

“No problem,” Madison replied with a smile.

Dean’s smile widened. Was a part of him bummed to find out that Cas did not even try and stop Sam? Was the beta already over Dean?

“Dean,” Dean looked up into hazel eyes as Sam called his name. The alpha could see the conflicting thoughts in the omega, and he did not want Dean to be any more upset.

Dean shook his head to rid the thoughts away before reaching for the first box. “Let’s get these in the house,” he stated.

With the four of them working, it only took less than a half an hour to unload the truck. When they dropped the last box into the living room, Brady stretched his aching muscles. “I am going to get out of here. I know Meg is waiting for me to get home. It’s our anniversary tomorrow,” the alpha commented before taking his leave.

Dean, Sam, and Madison made their way to the kitchen for some water. Sam stood close the female omega and watched as she gulped down some water. Sensing his eyes on her, Madison turned toward her lover.

“Like what you see?” she asked with a seductive smile.

Sam grinned and replied, “What can I say, I like you all hot and sweaty.”

Madison blushed at the implications of his words.

Meanwhile Dean cleared his throat. He did not enjoy watching Sam flirt with Madison. Realizing Dean was still in the room, Sam’s cheeks reddened. He was a private lover, and saved those kind of moments for when he and his lover were alone.

Turning toward the male omega, Sam asked, “You want me to stay and help unpack?”

Dean waved his hand and shook his head. “You and Madison go have fun,” Dean replied, “I can take care of it. Gives me something to do.”

Sam seemed reluctant to go and leave Dean alone, but he left with Madison a few minutes later. When Dean was finally alone, he headed for his new bed. The bed was brand new and had no scents on it. His familial bed at home smelt like Dean and a little bit of Sam from always being in close proximity. The bed Dean had been sleeping in for the last six years had the combined scent of him and Cas. Tears began to well up in Dean’s eyes as he curled in his new bed. It sucked being alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel and Castiel traded kisses back and forth. It was still early in the morning, and neither male was ready to get up and start their day. Suddenly Castiel broke away from his lover’s lips and rolled onto his back, but kept his eyes locked onto his lover.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Gabriel asked with a laugh.

Then the omega was climbing over the beta, sitting on the blue eyed male’s slim hips. Castiel smiled up at his lover. Gabriel was so handsome.

The beta brushed back the omega’s chestnut locks. “Come here,” the beta whispered before locking their lips together once more.

Gabriel moaned into this kiss, and he started to feel his slick leak out of him. So he began to grind his hips down on his lover’s half hardened member. Castiel’s blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hand’s reach to grab the omega’s hips. They were both still naked from their escapades last night. Castiel sucked on the omega’s upper lip before breaking away fully. Gabriel’s hands rested on the beta’s shoulder as he continued to grind their hips together.

Castiel could feel his lover’s slick drip down onto his balls. He wanted Gabriel so bad at the moment. As he thrusted his hips harsher, the beta commented, “Are you going to ride me baby?”

The omega grinned ground his hips until he felt the beta’s hard cock slip between his cheeks. “You know it,” Gabriel responded, “I am going to ride you so hard, you will be screaming my name.”

Castiel grinned. “I can’t wait,” he spoke.

The omega reached back and gripped the base of the beta’s cock. Then Gabriel lifted his hips and shifted so he could feel the head of his lover’s cock tease his hole. Castiel closed his eyes; he wanted to sink into the omega’s tight, wet heat. Then Gabriel was sinking down slowly, enjoying the sensation of being filled. The omega threw his head back and sighed when he sank fully down onto his lover’s cock.

“You look so perfect seated on my cock Omega,” the beta commented before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

When they broke away, it was then that the omega began to ride the beta for earnest. All Castiel could do was grip his lover’s hips and thrust his hips in tune with the omega. Gabriel was in charge, and he set the pace. And Castiel was perfectly fine with that. Gabriel bit his lips every time the beta’s cock hit his prostate, But Gabriel was going to last, and he was going to make his lover come first.

“Do you like being fucked,” the omega teased as he sped up his pace.

He wanted to feel his lover cum inside him. Castiel threw his head back and squeezed his omega’s close.

“I’m close,” the beta informed his lover.

Gabriel licked his dry lips, and responded, “C’mon Cassie, fill me up real good, and I will give you a special treat.”

Castiel shouted and thrusted his hips up before spilling his seed inside the omega.

When the beta was done shooting his load, Gabriel climbed off his lover’s cock. He pushed Castiel’s legs apart and sat in the open space. Castiel opened his lust blown pupils to stare at the omega. Gabriel grinned and reached down to stroke his hardened cock. An omega’s cock was much smaller than a beta’s, which in turn was smaller than an alpha’s cock.

“Would you look at that,” Gabriel commented as his fist twisted over the head, “You came, but I haven’t yet.”

Castiel looked at the omega’s cock like a starving man at a Thanksgiving table. Castiel shifted his legs a little bit further apart before asking, “How do you want to get off?”

Gabriel just stared at his lover for a brief moment before leaning over him and answering, “Let me fuck you.” Castiel nodded his head, ready for this.

Using his own slick and some of Castiel’s own cum, the omega prepped the beta. Cas grabbed the back of his knees and held them close to his own body. He was spread open for his lover, and Gabriel had two fingers scissoring in and out of the puckered hole.

“This is so hot,” the omega mused as he made sure to stroke his lover’s prostate.

Castiel hissed with overstimulation. He did not have it in him to cum again.

When Cas was good and prepped, Gabriel lined up and slowly pushed into the beta. The sensation was thrilling for the omega. He never fucked another man before, and it sent his pleasure into overdrive. Castiel gasped in lust as Gabriel bottomed out inside him.

“Please fuck me,” the beta pleaded with his lover.

Gabriel pulled out until only the head of omega dick was inside the omega before slamming back in. His pace was rough and uneven. Gabriel was on edge and close. It only took a few thrusts before he was coming inside his lover with a shout. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut; his nerve endings were on fire.

Gabriel pulled out and sat back to stare down at his lover. “So how was it?” he wondered.

Gabriel hoped that he had not pushed Castiel too far; the omega was hoping for a repeat with some more experimentation with Gabriel on top. Cas turned his head and gave the omega a lazy smile.

“We will be definitely doing that more in the future,” the beta responded.

Gabriel was beaming. Castiel was everything the omega ever wanted. Castiel was a true switch in the bedroom just like Gabriel, which made them a perfect match.

Later on that day, the beta and omega were getting ready for bed. Gabriel had already finished in the bathroom and was climbing into bed. Castiel was looking in the bathroom cabinet for a new bottle of mouth wash. Ever since Sam came to collect Dean’s things, it seemed like everything was in the wrong place. When he looked into the cabinet behind the mirror, the beta spotted a strange foil packet he did not recognize.

Mouthwash forgotten, Castiel asked, “Gabriel, what is this?”

Gabriel looked up as Castiel stood in the doorway holding the omega’s pills. Gabe bit his lip, and he hoped Cas was going to be ok with it. “Those are my birth control suppressants,” he answered with some trepidation, “They prevent me from getting pregnant and they lesson the heats I feel.”

Castiel finally looked up at his lover; he was wondering why he had not smelled the oncoming heat on the omega. “When is your heat supposed to hit?” the beta asked.

The nervousness still had not dissipated in the omega as he answered, “In a few days.”

Castiel took a few steps closer to the omega sitting on their bed. “Why didn’t you tell me about it?” the beta wondered.

Gabe shrugged his shoulders and replied, “I don’t like how my heat makes me feel, so I take it to lessen the side effects. Most people who get with an omega enjoy the mating frenzy of a heat.” 

The beta sighed and sat down beside the omega. “I’m not upset that you’re using them. I had wanted Dean to go on them in the past, but he wouldn’t mess with his omega nature that way,” the beta responded.

Gabriel stared into his lover’s eyes. It was awkward every time Castiel brought up Dean. But now the amber eyed male understood why the two had lasted so long. Castiel would never admit it, but he did have some strong alpha tendencies, which were probably nurtured by being mated to an omega like Dean for so long.

“Well now that you know, are we good?” Gabriel wondered.

Castiel smiled and pecked his lover softly on the lips before getting back to his feet. “We good,” Cas reassured his lover before heading back into the bathroom to finish his nightly rituals.

Gabriel sighed in relief. He just needed to get his head out of the memories of Dean and Cas.

The next day, the pair headed to the store for the mouth wash that Castiel never found last night. When they were in the checkout line, they ran into a familiar face.

“Gabe, Castiel, is that you?” a male voice asked.

Gabriel and Cas turned around and came face to face with Chuck Shurley. Chuck was a beta who was in the same class as Dean and Castiel. Chuck had curly dark hair, and his face was left unshaven. He was about the same height as Castiel. He stood behind the pair with a bottle of jack and a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands. Gabriel eyed the purchases with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s Becky’s birthday,” the beta explained.

Chuck was mated to Becky Rosen for three years now. They were certainly an odd pair. Becky was definitely weird. For the longest time, no one thought she would get mated because she was so obsessed with Sam. Even though she mated Chuck, she was still just as obsessed with the alpha. Chuck found it endearing; she apparently was a wild one in bed.

Cas was a little more wary of his fellow beta. Chuck made his money as writer, but there was no denying what the strange beta really was. Chuck was the pack’s official gossip; he knew everything that happened on the pack lands. There was no doubt that Chuck knew about Dean and Cas’ split; it had been a few weeks now.

“Tell her I said happy birthday,” Gabriel responded to the beta.

Chuck smiled and promised to do so. His dark eyes then glanced at the blue eyed beta and he wondered. Chuck knew all about what went down between Dean and Castiel; everyone in the pack knew by now. A lot of people were outraged and angry toward the beta and omega pair. Dean was the Pack Alpha’s omega son and apparently the last person to screw over. 

Clearing his throat, Chuck finally commented, “So you know everyone is talking about the two of you… and Dean.”

Gabriel huffed. Everyone in the pack was always in each other’s business. It was one of the worst things about being werewolves. “Let them talk. I never cared what people thought about me,” the omega spat out angrily. It was true; Gabriel was always labeled as the strange omega in the pack.

Chuck raised his hands in self-defense before shrugging his shoulders. “Hey, I’m not saying anything. The two of you are my friends, and I wanted to give you the heads up that people are talking, and it is not good. The two of you, Castiel especially, are not well liked at the moment,” Chuck explained.

Gabriel and Castiel joined hands and interlocked their fingers. Chuck’s eyes glanced down at their joined hands.

“If you hear anything, then you tell them that we’re happy and we want to be left alone,” the omega added.

There was an awkward silence as they shifted in line. There were still two more people in front of the beta and omega pair. Chuck chewed on the inside of his cheek. There was still some stuff he wanted to talk with the pair in front of him.

“Hey, Castiel,” the beta called.

Cas tilted his head to the side as he appraised the other beta before him. “What is it?” the blue eyed male wondered.

Chuck scratched the back of his head and kept his eyes averted. “I guess I should you give you another heads up,” he stated, “I hope that things between you and Dean are done permanently because other alphas have already started to court him.”

Castiel’s mouth dropped open. Other alphas were already sniffing after Dean already? Cas and Dean had only ended things not long ago. It was still too soon for the omega to be inviting other alpha’s attentions. Cas growled in anger and got into the other beta’s face.

“Why ask me this?” the blue eyed beta was so enraged.

Gabriel sighed and gripped his lover’s shoulder. Cas was embarrassing him. “Cas,” the omega called with another nudge on the arm, “Enough. Let’s go.”

Castiel’s eyes had flashed with steel grey, but he was quick to get control of his wolf. He turned to his omega and nodded his head.

Gabriel then focused on their friend. “I’m sorry Chuck,” he apologized for his lover.

Chuck waved him off. “It’s all good. I’m sorry to have brought that up Castiel,” Chuck responded.

Cas nodded his head and the beta and omega pair took their leave.

When Castiel and Gabriel were outside, Cas was quick to apologize to his lover, “I’m sorry for my outburst.”

Gabriel smiled and placed a soft kiss on the beta’s lips. “It’s fine Cas. A lot of stuff has gone down, don’t worry,” the omega reassured his lover.

“You are just too good to be true,” Cas commented as he rubbed his lover’s sides.

Gabriel grinned and responded, “And don’t you ever forget. Now I gotta grab a couple things from work. How about I meet you at home in about half an hour?”

Castiel nodded his head. “I could use the walk to clear my head,” the beta added.

Gabriel smiled, and the two shared another kiss before taking their separate ways.

* * *

Castiel glanced at his front door. He was pacing back and forth. Gabriel should already be home, but he was twenty minutes late. The beta was beginning to get worried. What if something happened to the omega? Or worse, what if Gabe got cold feet with their relationship? Cas knew this was all too good to be true.

Two minutes later, Gabriel was walking in the door. The beta sighed in relief and immediately gathered the omega in his arms.

“Thank god. I was starting to think something happened to you!” Cas spoke as he scented his lover.

It was strange though. Gabriel was starting to smell distressed. Castiel pulled away a bit to study his lover’s face. There was a sad expression on the omega’s face.

“Gabriel what is it?” Cas immediately asked, “Did something happen?”

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Cas, you need to know. Something happened to Dean. He was attacked and he had to be taken to a human hospital,” Gabriel explained.

Castiel’s face dropped. Was Dean ok?


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel and Castiel both agreed to head straight to the hospital. No matter how much bad blood was spilt between the three of them, Castiel and Gabriel still cared for the green eyed omega. They grabbed one of the cars the packed own on the outskirts and made their way into the city. It must be serious if Dean was sent to the human hospital. Castiel silently prayed on the way over to the hospital that Dean was ok; he just had to be.

Within an hour, the omega and beta finally arrived at the hospital. The hospital was very accommodating to the werewolves they had to treat on occasion. The charge nurse at the desk directed the omega and beta to a special section in the ER. Apparently they were not the only wolves who have arrived to check on Dean. Knowing Dean was a were and an omega wolf at that, the hospital gave the injured male his own private room.

Castiel and Gabriel rounded a corner and finally tracked down Dean’s room. The door was closed, and Gabriel was quick to open it. The two wolves walked inside, and realized Dean was not alone. Dean was lying on the hospital hooked up to different machines. He had so many cuts and bruises on his face and visible skin. It seemed like the omega fought off some kind of attacker. Thankfully, Dean was resting at the moment. His normally expressive green eyes were shut, and his head was lolled to the side. Curled around the left side of the injured omega’s body was Sam. Sam’s hazel eyes gazed lovingly at Dean’s sleeping form. The alpha had one arm wrapped around the omega, and the other was holding the sleeping man’s hand. It was like Sam needed the reassurance that Dean was there and still breathing.

When the door to Dean’s room opened, Sam’s hazel eyes snapped toward the intruder. Dean needed his sleep right now and should not be bothered. The alpha’s eyes narrowed as he took in who it was at the door. What the hell were they doing here? Hasn’t Castiel hurt Dean enough? Sam’s eyes shifted to red as he was filled with uncontrollable rage. As carefully as he could to not wake the sleeping omega, Sam climbed out the tiny hospital bed. He quickly strode toward the open door and the two werewolves standing there. Sam grabbed Castiel’s shirt collar and shoved him into the hospital wall behind him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam demanded of the beta. “This is all your fault!”

Gabriel quickly got between the two men. It took all his strength to pull Sam off of Castiel. His eyes switched over to omega gold in response to Sam’s rage scent.

“What happened to Dean?” the omega asked once he pulled the alpha off the beta.

Sam was breathing heavy, and he focused his gaze on the omega in front of him. Sam was not as angry at Gabriel than he was at Castiel; it allowed the alpha to reign in his emotions.

“Dean was in heat,” Sam began.

Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly. He could recognize all of Dean’s scents instinctually by this point, and the blue eyed male still could not smell the Heat scent from the injured omega. “He’s not anymore?” It was more of a question than a statement.

Sam’s eyes returned to glare at the beta. “They had to medically suppress it in order to treat him,” the alpha explained.

Sensing the alpha was about to strike once more, Gabriel grabbed Sam’s face. The omega needed the alpha to focus on him.

“Ok, so Dean was in Heat,” Gabriel spoke, “then what happened?”

Gabriel could see the pain in Sam’s eyes, and the omega knew the alpha felt like a failure for not being able to protect Dean.

“He was all alone at home,” Sam’s voice cracked with painful emotions, “and some outside wolves who were visiting Bobby got a wiff of Dean’s Heat scent. They broke into Dean’s house and tried to force themselves on him.”

Both Cas and Gabe gasped at the news. That was a big no no in their pack. To try and force a mating was serious punishment.

Sam could not handle his emotions. It was just so much easier to be angry. His eyes returned to the beta’s form. “It’s all your fault Castiel!” Sam shouted, “Because of you Dean had to be alone during his heat with no protection!”

Sam was in the beta’s personal space once more. If Gabriel did not do something and fast, Sam was likely to rip Castiel’s throat out. So once again, Gabriel put himself in the middle between the beta and alpha. There was still one thing bothering the omega.

“Where is Bobby?” he wondered.

Why was Bobby not here with his injured pup? Bobby and Dean had a close familial bond, so it was shocking not to find the Pack Alpha at his omega son’s bedside. Sam took a couple of deep breaths before taking two steps back away from Cas. It would not be good to cause a scene and get kicked out of the hospital. Sam was not going Dean’s side.

“Bobby is back home punishing the wolves for attacking the Pack Alpha’s omega son,” Sam explained.

All three wolves knew what that meant. Those wolves were being put to death.

Meanwhile, all the commotion right outside his room had woken the injured omega. Dean slowly opened his eyes before flinching at the pain he was currently in. It was then he noticed that the bed was empty. Where was Sammy? The alpha was with him when the omega fell asleep. “Sammy?” Dean called for the alpha.

Gabriel, Castiel, and Sam’s heads all snapped back toward the omega laid up in bed. None of them realized that Dean had woken.

Sam was quick to turn on his heels and back to the omega. Dean was awake, and he needed to be at Dean’s side. When Sam was coming around the bed, Dean was trying to sit up on his own, but his bruised face flinched in pain. “Don’t,” Sam spoke as he reached the omega’s side, “Let me help you.”

With Sam’s help, Dean got into a sitting position on the bed. He hated that he needed help to sit up in bed. “Alight get your paws off me gigantor,” Dean joked to make the alpha feel a bit better.

It worked; Sam’s eyes had a little bit less worry in them.

Gabriel and Castiel cleared their throats. Dean’s head turned toward them. It was the two people he was least suspecting to come visit him His green eyes then glanced back at Sam. The alpha was glaring at the both of them. Dean’s emerald orbs then returned to his former mate. This was the first time he had seen his former lover since that night. Dean released a shaky breath. There were still so many emotions tied with the beta.

Sensing Dean’s unease, Sam asked, “Do you want me to make them leave?”

Dean shook his head. It was odd that Sam was taking on the protector role; it was usually Dean that looked out for Sam. Ever since Bobby brought home the stray pup, Dean had been looking out for him.

“Actually, can I speak to Cas alone?” Dean asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

Gabriel glanced at the beta, who silently nodded his head. Both Dean and Cas needed to have this conversation. It was not good to keep the hate and betrayal in their veins. Sam took a breath before finally nodding his head. He did not want to leave Dean alone with the beta, but he would because the omega asked. As Sam began to walk out of the room, Castiel walked in. Sam made sure to glare at beta as he passed by him. He met Gabriel in the doorway and the two walked away just enough to give the former couple some privacy.

Castiel stood a few inches away from the foot of Dean’s hospital bed. Dean kept eyes lowered on his hands which fiddled with the seam of the blankets covering his lowering half. There was a long awkward silence between the two. It was strange because Dean never used to be uncomfortable around the beta; Cas always used to make the omega feel safe. Dean could talk to his former mate about anything and everything, but that felt like a lifetime ago. Now Dean does not even know how to be around Castiel without his heart splitting in two.

After a long while, it was Castiel who finally spoke. “Dean,” he called in that rough, gravelly voice.

Dean looked up into his former mate’s blue eyes, which used to be Dean’s favorite feature of the beta.

“I am sorry for how things ended,” the beta finally apologized.

Dean licked his lips in a nervous habit. He did not know how to be around Cas anymore, and he was unsure if he could accept the apology. Cas cut the omega deeply; he was the one person who was never supposed to hurt the omega.

“Are you happy?” Dean asked. The ‘with him’ was left unsaid, but it was most certainly implied.

Castiel picked up on it and shifted on his feet. Would the truth make things worse for the omega? But keeping the truth from each other is what brought Dean and Castiel into this position. “I am,” Cas answered with a slight pause, “happy.”

Dean could not keep his gaze on the beta, and green eyes returned to staring down at his lap. Cas was indeed happy; Dean did not know how to feel about that. “Oh… good… I guess,” Dean responded.

But it was not good. How could Castiel be happy after breaking Dean in the way he did?

Gabriel and Sam stood across from one another in the hallway. Sam kept his eyes away from the omega before him. The alpha still did not understand why Gabriel chose to make the actions he did. The omega was bouncing on the balls on his feet and smacking his lips; Gabriel did not do well with uncomfortable silences. Worse, he hated to have the alpha in front of him angry at him.

“Sam,” Gabe finally stopped with the annoying antics and looked at the tall, handsome form of the alpha in front of him, “Will we ever be ok again?”

Keeping his eyes straight forward, Sam shook his head. Then he was closing his eyes and lowering his head. Everything was just so messed up now. “I don’t know, maybe,” Sam answered as he finally looked at the omega’s face. Gabriel was the one that Sam wanted to mate with, and Gabriel and Castiel hurt Dean. “Like I said before,” the alpha added, “I am going to need time. But maybe one day we can be friends again.”

Gabriel gave the alpha a sad smile. He realized then that things were never going to be the same as before. The omega’s own actions caused this, and he had to learn to live with it.

Gabriel kicked away from the wall he was leaning against. Dean and Castiel had been alone for a little while now, and there was no shouting to be heard. Maybe Gabe should save the beta before that happened.

“Want to go back and check in on those two?” the amber eyed male asked as he jerked his head toward the open hospital room.

Sam nodded his head and the two made their way back to Dean’s room silently.

Sam and Gabriel made sure they made their presence known as they walked back into the hospital room. Both Dean and Cas turned their heads toward the other men. Sam immediately moved to Dean’s bedside, Dean made room for the large alpha on the bed, and Sam took a seat beside the omega. Gabriel stood slightly behind his lover, but let their fingers brush together briefly. Castiel was still his lover, and Gabe needed that reassurance right now.

Gabriel could not look at the other omega in the eyes, no matter how hard he tried. The closest the amber eyed male could get was Sam, who sat beside the injured omega. Clearing his throat, Gabe asked, “So, Dean, what are you going to do now? Are you still going to live there?” 

Dean was feeling the same way toward Gabriel. Dean was still surprised that Castiel chose Gabriel over him.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but it was Sam who spoke first. “Dean is going to be living with me.”

All eyes turned to the alpha. It would be weird for Dean to live with Sam; technically they were not family or courting. But Sam and Dean always did things their way, damn the consequences.

Dean huffed in response and raised an eyebrow at the alpha. “Do I get a say in this?” the green eyed omega responded.

Sam smiled down at the injured male and said simply, “Nope.”

For the first time all day, Dean smiled; he smiled at Sam’s stubbornness. The omega would never say it out loud, but he was glad to be living with Sammy once again. Dean still needed to be close to the alpha.

Gabriel and Castiel glanced at one another. They knew their presence was overdue and no longer needed. Besides, there was this strange energy in the room, and Gabriel needed to breathe. “We should go,” the amber eyed omega spoke while looking toward his beta lover.

No goodbyes were exchanged between the four men as the beta and his omega lover took their leave.

When they were gone, it was like a weight had been lifted, and the tension eased out of both Sam and Dean. The alpha and omega looked at one another. Did that really just happen? Suddenly the two were laughing as the tension fully eased out of their bodies. Sam shifted so he was once again lying beside the omega. “Do you want me to take care of Castiel?” Sam asked after Dean had settled down as well.

Dean shook his head and looked into the alpha’s hazel eyes. “No,” he said with a laugh.

It warmed Dean’s heart that Sam would do anything for Dean. Sam had to know Dean would do the same for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I get that Destiel was listed in the tags, and some of you are upset because that pairing is not endgame. I try to put the main pairing first, which is going to be Sam/Dean. And I am sorry if that fact disappoints you. Just so you guys know, I do love Destiel as a pairing. When conceiving this story, this is how it worked out. Dean and Cas will not be getting back together in this fic. But please don't comment that this story would be better if Castiel and Sam's positions were switched. When I get those comments, it makes me want to stop posting, which is why I have to moderate comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam left Madison’s home with an angry slam of the door. The alpha was pissed, and he quickly shifted into his wolf form. Sam was ginormous in both his human form as well as his wolf. The wolf was massive and packed with muscle. Even without the red eyes, it was obvious he was an alpha. His fur, like his hair, was a shaggy brown. The wolf snarled, howled, and then took off in a run.

Gods, Madison was such a bitch. Sam thought nasty thoughts of the female omega wolf as he ran home. Thankfully, she lived on the opposite side of the packlands than Sam. Even though Sam was not blood related to the Alpha, Sam stilled lived close to his adopted father. Bobby, and to an extent Dean, taught the shaggy haired male how to be a good alpha. Sam wanted to make his adoptive father proud and not to regret taking the abandoned wolf in. So Sam always tried to do the right thing and be a model alpha like the Pack Alpha.

When Sam arrived at his home, he shifted back to his human form. Sam had a modest one story home with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a small fenced in yard, and Sam was happy here. The light in the living room was on, and the alpha knew Dean was up waiting for him. Sam sighed and opened the door. It was not that he was trying to avoid the omega; it was just Sammy was not ready to talk about what happened tonight. And the alpha knew that Dean would take one look at him and know something was wrong. Still, Dean has been through a lot, and maybe the omega would be oblivious to the alpha’s mood. Sam rolled his eyes at the thought. Fat chance… Dean was a master at Sam speak.

So, the alpha bit the bullet and walked into his home. Dean was sitting the couch with two open beers on the coffee table. The alpha was quick to close the distance between himself and the omega.

“For me?” Sam asked as he pointed to one of the open beers before taking a seat across from the omega.

Dean nodded his head and pushed the beer closer to the alpha. “Heard you howl earlier and figured you could use a drink,” the omega commented before taking a sip of his own beer.

Sam smiled at the gesture. Dean was so fantastic, such a perfect omega. He always had a sixth sense when it came to his adoptive brother. “Thanks,” Sam replied before reaching for the beer and taking a large sip.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Kicking his legs up on the coffee table, Dean finally asked, “You wanna talk about it?”

Sam relaxed further back in the chair and kicked out his legs. His hazel eyes looked away from the omega sitting across from him. “It’s Madison,” Sam began with a cough.

The omega licked his lips and nodded his head. “Figured that since you spent the last two nights at her place,” the omega added.

Sam took a deep breath and finally looked into those comforting green eyes. “We broke up,” the alpha said simply, frustration bleeding into his tone.

Dean’s mouth dropped open in surprise. Sammy seemed to really like this omega, and Dean was sorry that things ended between the two wolves. “What happened?” Dean’s voice was empathetic.

Sam sighed and rubbed his temples. “We got into this huge fight earlier,” Sam explained. “She accused me of being emotionally distant. Said she wanted more than sex with me.”

Dean took a sip of his beer and nodded his head. “What does she know,” the omega replied.

There was another long pause between the pair. Sam took another long swig of his beer. The alpha felt so pathetic and a failure as an alpha. Why could he not keep an omega happy? He failed with Gabriel and now Madison. What was wrong with him? “Ever since Gabriel… I don’t know Dean… things haven’t been the same. Everyone keeps leaving me,” the alpha shared.

Dean was immediately on his feet and at the alpha’s side. “Don’t say that Sammy,” Dean pleaded as he snuggled up to the other male.

Sam would not look at the omega but said, “It’s true though.”

The green eyed male licked his lips. “I didn’t know you felt that strongly about Gabriel,” the omega admitted.

Sam finally looked down at the omega at his side. “I was going to ask to mate when he said that he couldn’t handle my alpha tendencies anymore,” the alpha explained.

Dean shook his head; he hated that home wrecking slut of an omega. “Gabriel and Madison are the fools Sam,” Dean reassured his favorite person, “If they can’t see what an excellent alpha you are, then they are unworthy of your attentions. Any omega would be lucky to mated by such a powerful, caring, and thoughtful alpha.”

Sam said nothing, but he did wrap his arms around the green eyed male. Both men scented the other’s scent glands. Their scents brought each other such comfort. “Thanks Dean,” Sam commented after the two broke away from the embrace.

The smile the omega gave the alpha was breathtaking. “Anytime Sammy,” Dean reached for his beer and chugged the rest of the alcoholic beverage. Placing the empty bottle back on the table, the green eyed male got to his feet. He turned back to the sulking alpha. “C’mon, let’s go for a run,” Dean suggested while offering his hand, “we can go to the clearing and see who is still the fastest.”

Sam grinned and jumped to his feet. “You going to complain when I beat you?” the alpha goaded.

The omega huffed and replied, “In your dreams baby boy.”

Then the two boys were out the door and in their wolf forms. They made to the clearing and had a blast. All their troubles were washed away as they just savored the moment and the company with one another.

* * *

Two nights later, Sam left the packlands and headed to the closest human city. Although Dean did his best to cheer up the alpha, Sam needed a little more than the omega could give at the moment.

“You sure about this?” Brady wondered as they stood in front of the club.

Sam swallowed and nodded his head. He needed something a little more physical and erotic to keep his head out of his emotions. “You are sounding like Dean,” the shaggy haired alpha joked.

Brady glared at his best friend; the blond alpha was nothing like that omega. Sure Brady had no ill will against Dean; Brady just did not like being compared to an omega. “Meg is going to kill me,” the lighter haired alpha muttered as the two wolves walked inside the club.

Sam waved off his friend’s misgivings. “It’s not like you are going to do anything more than drink here,” the taller alpha responded.

The two alphas’ eyes immediately shifted to alpha red as they took a deep breath. The pheromones in this place were overwhelming. What could a were expect when they walked into a knotting club? In every corner of the place there were alphas knotting sluttish humans who were practically salivating for an alpha’s fat cock.

The first place Brady and Sam stopped at was the large bar at the center of the club. The two alphas ordered some beer and then began to scope the place out. Already there was a few humans checking out the pair.

Brady reached for his beer and took a sip. “What flavor are you in the mood for?” he asked his friend as he eyed the humans staring at them.

There were three women who were moving closer to the pair. Two petite brunettes and one blonde; all three equally good looking. In addition, there was a young man who was short but very fuckable… a twink as humans would call him. He had very light brown hair that came to his jaw and hazel eyes that stared down the taller of two alphas.

Sam’s eyes focused on the human male. “Him,” Sam answered his friend.

Brady’s eyes focused in on the human male. For a human, the male was certainly attractive. However all werewolves, alphas especially, found omegas to be the most exquisite creatures. Omegas were life bearers and the most perfect mate for an alpha, so alphas were hardwired to crave their perfect omega.

“Not bad... for a human,” the fairer haired alpha commented.

Sam smiled darkly and beckoned the human over with a finger. The human slowly made his way slowly to the pair. Sam smiled widened slightly when his treat tonight stopped right in front of him. “What’s your name?” the alpha asked as his eyes raked over the human male’s form.

“Danny,” the human answered and kept his sole focus on the taller of the two alphas, “What’s yours?”

Sam took a step closer to the human before answering, “I’m Sam.”

“What am I chop liver?” Brady teased. He was not in the least bit serious. He did not want to do anything with any of the humans in the club; he was a happy mated alpha after all.

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes at friend’s antics. “You and I both know you don’t want to stick your knot in anything other than your mate,” Sam responded, “besides, Meg would probably chop both our knots off if you did.”

Brady laughed at his friends words, which were absolutely true. He closed his eyes and pictured his omega’s short blond hair and dark eyes. She was definitely a wild one, and he loved her for it.

Sam then turned his focus back on the human male before him. He watched the kid’s eyes darken with lust. “Do you want to go to one of the play rooms Danny?” Sam asked with a husky voice.

Danny’s eyes glanced down at Sam’s waistband before looking back up at the alpha’s red eyes. Danny swallowed then nodded his head. Sam wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist and then led him through the crowd to the closest open room. Knotting clubs had these little coves called play rooms that were open for anyone to see the action going on inside. Part of the thrill of going to the knotting club was the audience watching a human being fucked and knotted on a werewolf’s large bulbous cock.

When they found a playroom, Sam maneuvered Danny to the center. There was a bench for a human to rest on while he or she was mounted by the alpha werewolf. Danny’s hands felt Sam all over. He moaned when he felt all of the alpha’s hard muscles. Sam was already half hard from the knowledge he was going to fuck this little human.

“Take me out and get me good and hard for you,” the alpha ordered.

Danny, almost like an omega, followed the order by immediately getting on his knees. He reached for the alpha’s belt and pulled it open before pulling out the werewolf’s cock. Sam knew he was well endowed, and he grinned in satisfaction as Danny swallowed at the size and girth of him. Sam groaned as his member was engulfed by that tight, wet heat. The human was quick to swallow the wolf’s member down, sucking for all he was worth. Sam lightly fucked the human’s mouth. Danny was a human, so the alpha had to be gentle. Humans were so much weaker than werewolves. An omega would be so much better.

When Sam stared to feel the tingling, he stopped fucking the boy’s mouth. Danny let go of the wolf’s hard cock with a wet pop and looked at his partner for the evening with questioning eyes.

“Go ahead and strip for me,” Sam ordered.

Quickly, Danny pulled his tight t-shirt over his head and pulled down his pants. Sam licked his lips. This human would do for the night.

“Get on the bench,” the alpha continued to order.

Danny bit his bottom lip, and gave his hard cock a tug; he was ready to be fucked so full and good. He quickly followed orders and mounted the breeding bench.

Sam groaned at the sight. “That what you want to be,” the alpha teased, “a bitch to be mounted and used.” Danny moaned at the dirty talk and nodded his head. He could be a good bitch.

The human shuddered when he felt a hand stroke down his back before lips followed the same trail.

“Did my bitch get himself good and wet for my cock?” Sam asked as his hands caressed the boy’s plump ass.

Danny was eagerly nodding his head. “I got myself good and ready for your cock,” he answered.

Sam took a shuddering breath when he felt the plug in the boy’s hole. It was a special plug meant to imitate an alpha’s knot too. Gods, this boy was most certainly eager to get fucked tonight. The alpha thrusted the plug a couple times to hear the boy cry out before fully removing the plug.

“You ready to be mounted?” Sam asked as his lubed up cocked lined up with the boy’s well stretched hole.

“Please fuck me alpha,” Danny pleaded.

Then Sam was pushing his cock in, and the alpha closed his eyes. It was a hard fuck for a human, but Sam was being gentle with the boy as he pistoned his hips in and out. Danny cried out each time the wolf’s cock brushed up against his prostate.

“Don’t stop,” the boy pleaded with the alpha.

Sam kept his eyes closed as he continued to fuck the boy. It was easier to fantasize it was an omega he was fucking that way.

“Touch yourself,” the alpha demanded, “make yourself come on my cock.”

Danny followed the order and reached down to fist his own cock, and then he was fucking his own fist in tune with the cock in his ass. Sam could feel his knot begin to fill.

“C’mon Dee, cum for me,” Sam bit his lip as his hips stuttered.

With a shaky moan, Danny came all over his fist.

“Fuck!” Sam loved the sensation of the tightening channel engulfing his cock; it was almost like an omega milking their alpha. “I’m gonna fill you up Dee,” the alpha warned. Then his thrusts were shallow as his knot filled, locking the two together as Sam’s hard cock started spurting ropes of come.

“I love your knot,” Danny moaned as he was stretched beyond belief, but he loved it.

It was like Sam was snapped out his haze, and his eyes opened then looked down. The fantasy was over, and Sam was not feeling too good. Brady was right; this was not a good idea. Sam did not want a human on his knot; the alpha wanted an omega to be his mate.

Twenty minutes later, Sam’s knot had deflated and he was quick to pull out and redress himself. The alpha could care less about the human he had just fucked.

“Thanks,” Sam spoke to the human before heading back to the bar. The shaggy haired alpha found his friend right where he left him. “Let’s go,” Sam spoke as he walked up beside Brady.

Brady sighed in relief and followed the other alpha out. He was ready to go.

Sam did his best to make sure he was quiet when he got home. It was late, and Dean was most likely asleep. As the alpha closed the front door, the hallway light switched on. Dean was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with an angry look to his face.

“Dean?” Sam wondered why the omega was up so late.

Dean took a deep inhale, and the scowl on his face deepened. “Had a good time fucking some human?” Dean’s tone was sharp.

Sam sighed and prepared himself for a verbal lashing. “Dean….”

But Dean was just getting started. “I’m just so disappointed in you Sammy,” the words were harsh. The alpha hated hearing those words from this particular omega. “You are worthy of a good mate, and you need to realize it Sam. Stop cheapening yourself with nasty little humans,” Dean added with a shake of his head before he was stomping up the stairs.

Dean was right of course. Sam already regretted going to the knotting club. He just wanted the perfect omega to be his mate, but right now Sam was unworthy of such an omega, whoever it was. If Sam were to be worthy, then he was going to have to make some changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for being so mean to Madison! I have nothing against her!
> 
> And we all know who Sam was really thinking about.....


	9. Chapter 9

“You feel so good inside me,” Gabriel moaned as Castiel filled him so completely.

Gabriel gripped his hardened member in his hand and quickly jacked off in time with the beta’s thrusts. The omega was riding the beta reverse cowgirl style. Gabriel was so happy, and he knew his happiness was tied to the beta fucking him.

“I love you riding me,” Castiel added. He was so in awe of the omega sinking up and down on his cock. It was like this omega was made for Castiel. “I want to feel you come,” the beta spoke, “I want to feel your walls squeeze my cock as you come.”

Gabriel groaned and doubled his efforts to chase his own orgasm.

Another couple thrusts into his own wrist, and Gabriel was shooting his load. The omega threw his head back and enjoyed the sensation of his own orgasm. Castiel groaned as he felt Gabriel’s channel squeeze his member and milk his cock. After the aftershocks passed, Gabriel stilled before climbing off of his lover.

Castiel looked the omega with questioning eyes. “Uh, Gabriel? What are you doing? We are kind of in the middle of something,” the beta commented.

Gabriel rolled over to lay beside the beta, and he placed a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. “I want to try something. Bear with me?” the omega responded.

Castiel searched his lover’s eyes before nodding his head. Gabriel grinned then rolled out of bed.

Castiel admired the omega’s nude form as he stood in front of the nightstand. He searched the top drawer until he found what he was looking for with an “ah ha!” Then Gabriel turned back on his heels and made his way back over the bed. In the omega’s hands was a knotting dildo. Castiel stared at it then the omega with questioning eyes. Gabriel climbed on the bed and knelt by the beta’s hips.

“Let me use this on you,” the omega seductively pleaded with his eyebrows waggling.

Castiel’s eyes glanced back down at the toy in the omega’s hands. The omega never used a toy on himself before. “Only if you agree to fully move in with me,” Cas countered.

Gabriel’s mouth dropped; that was a big step the beta was making. “Thought you would never ask,” the omega replied with a warm smile.

The smile was infectious, and Castiel was grinning as well. They were one step closer to mating.

Then Castiel was spreading his legs. “C’mon, knot me omega,” the beta goaded. The omega’s eyes darkened in lust. He settled in the open space between the beta’s spread legs. “Thank you for being so perfect,” Gabriel stated with such warmth in his voice. Blue eyes stared into amber eyes, and Castiel responded, “You are the perfect one.”

Castiel’s blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt one of Gabriel’s slickened fingers breached his hole. “You are so tight,” the omega commented as he inserted a second finger.

“I love this,” Cas commented as he felt his lover stretch his hole.

“I think you are really going to love this,” the omega added as he added a third finger inside the beta. Gabriel focused on stretching his lover for the fake knot he was about to receive.

“Please just fuck me already,” Castiel spoke with a heavy groan. He was getting closer and closer to his own orgasm, and he wanted to come with Gabriel’s fake knot inside him.

The omega bit his lip, and he pulled his fingers out of his lover. He then lubed up the dildo and placed it against the beta’s puckered hole. Castiel nodded his head, giving unspoken permission. Then Gabriel slowly pushed in the fake cock inside his lover. It felt so good to the beta. This is what he was always missing with Dean.

“C’mon, fuck me,” the beta goaded.

Then Gabriel was pushing the dildo in and out of his lover at a rough pace. Castiel pushed his legs further apart to give the omega more room to work. The beta could feel his orgasm approaching. “Knot me!” the blue eyed male shouted.

Gabriel slammed the dildo into his lover’s hole one more time, then he pressed the button to fill the fake knot. As the knot stretched him, Cas reached for his weeping member. Two pumps of his fist later, and the beta came with a shout.

Carefully, Gabriel deflated the fake knot and pulled the dildo out of the beta. Cas flinched as the silicon left his body. He was fucked so good, and he was in the good kind of pain. “That was amazing,” the beta spoke when Gabriel finally laid back down beside him. Gabe grinned then pulled his lover in for some sweet kisses. Maybe it was time to add a little more spice to their relationship.

* * *

Gabriel sat anxiously on the park bench. He was nervous, and he was not sure if he would be even more anxious if his companion finally arrived. “Gabriel?” a voice asked a moment later.

The omega turned his head to the left and came face to face with the one he was waiting on. “Balthazar,” the omega greeted with a nervous smile. 

Balthazar was an alpha wolf with short and spiky blond hair. He also had blue eyes, though not as striking as Castiel’s blue eyes. “May I sit?” the alpha asked.

Gabriel blushed, but scooted to give the other wolf a place to sit.

Balthazar took the offered seat, and he took a moment to study the omega beside him. “You still look good Gabriel,” the alpha stated, “it has been a long time, and I am glad you called.”

Balthazar was a year older than Gabriel, which made the alpha two years older than Castiel and Dean. Gabriel and Balthazar had been close in school, which seemed like a lifetime ago. It was Balthazar who took the omega’s virginity. They had a casual relationship in school that had the potential to be so much more.

“You are still handsome as ever,” the omega responded to the alpha.

Balthazar grinned and accepted the compliment. “So tell me how are you?” the alpha spoke.

Gabriel bit his top lip and shrugged his shoulders as his amber eyes darted from his companion’s form. “Depending on who you ask, I am the happiest person, or I am the biggest slut in the pack,” the omega bit out.

Balthazar reached over and grabbed the shorter male’s hand. Gabriel’s eyes looked down at their joined hands then to the alpha’s eyes.

“I’ve heard the rumors, but that is not what I asked. I asked how **YOU** were doing?” the alpha responded.

Gabriel’s heart tugged at the alpha’s words. It was so nice not to be cursed at for once. “I am so happy with Castiel. I think it’s what I was always looking for,” the omega explained.

Balthazar smiled warmly at the omega and added, “I am glad to hear that.”

Gabriel quickly realized the two of them were still holding hands. The omega blushed, but he did not want to let go of the alpha. “So there was something I wanted to discuss with you,” the omega began.

Balthazar nodded his head and replied, “I figured that.”

The blush on the omega’s cheeks deepened. It was hard to discuss this with the alpha. What if Balthazar said no? “Cas and I are really happy, and I love him. But there is something missing in our lives, and I can’t mate him without it,” Gabriel began to explain.

Balthazar turned his body to face the shorter male better. “What’s missing?” he wondered aloud.

Feeling brazen, Gabriel caressed the alpha’s cheek before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Balthazar’s eyes were wide, but he fully enjoyed the kiss. When they separated, Gabriel begged, “Come home with me?”

Swallowing, the alpha nodded his head. He did not know where this was headed, but he was eager to find out.

* * *

Castiel got home as fast as he could. The text from Gabriel set him on alert. Why did Gabriel text him to get home as soon as he could? Did something happen to the omega? Was the pack bullying his future mate again? When Cas walked through the door, he shouted, “Gabriel, I’m home! Is everything alright?”

There was an answering shout of, “I’m fine. I’m in the kitchen. Come join me.”

The beta dropped his briefcase beside the door. There was a puzzled expression on his face as he made his way into the kitchen.

The surprise continued when he spotted his omega sitting at the kitchen table. Gabriel was not alone either. Sitting across the omega was the alpha Balthazar, and the two had cups of coffee in front of them. Cas moved to kiss his omega in greeting before asking, “What is going on?”

Gabriel gestured for his lover to take one of the two empty seats open. Cas sat down on the seat closest to his lover. When the beta was seated, Gabriel stated, “I invited Balthazar over to discuss our mating.”

The beta was even more confused. Mating was something they have not even discussed between them yet. “You want to mate?” the thought thrilled the beta.

Gabriel smiled, and prayed for the best. “I want the three of us to mate,” he replied.

Both Castiel and Balthazar’s eyes widened at the omega’s plan. “Why?” the alpha wondered.

Gabriel reached for the alpha’s hand as well as his beta. “Cas and I both need an alpha, and I know from our past experience you can give us what we both need. I know I still find you attractive,” the omega tried to explain.

Balthazar immediately replied, “I do find the both of you attractive, and I have enjoyed the both of you in the past.”

This time it was Gabriel’s turn to be puzzled. “The both of us?” he questioned as he turned to the blushing beta.

Castiel cleared his throat and admitted, “Balthazar and I had a fling in the past. It was with him that I lost my virginity.”

The omega was surprised by this. “Wait, you didn’t lose your v-card with Dean?”

Castiel shook his head. “I took Dean’s virginity, but I had already been with Balthazar at his point.”

Gabriel grinned and stated, “I lost it to him too!” There was a smug smile on the alpha’s face as his potential lovers realized this. “It’s like we already shared him,” the omega thought aloud.

Balthazar cleared his throat. He really hoped Cas was on board with this plan. “Are you ok with me joining your relationship?” the alpha asked the beta.

“A three way mating?” the beta asked aloud.

Gabriel nodded his head and answered, “An equal partnership. He is what’s missing in our lives.”

Castiel took a long moment to study both Balthazar and Gabriel before he nodded his head in agreement.

“Yes!” the omega was so happy. He leaned over and brought his and Cas’ lips together.

“Let’s celebrate upstairs,” the beta suggested. All three men were in agreement.

By the time they reached the bedroom, all three men were nude. The three of them were trading kisses back and forth. Gabriel was in the middle for the moment, but he wanted to be the one to direct the show.

“How do you want to do this?” the alpha asked. He knew he was the outsider in this, and he had to defer to Gabe and Cas’ already established relationship.

The omega grinned, and there was a mischievous tint in his amber eyes. “I want Castiel to fuck me, and I want you to fuck Cassie,” the omega explained.

Both Cas and Balthazar groaned at the mental picture; they had no objections to the omega’s plans.

This led to Gabriel dragging the beta on top of him on the bed. Castiel easily slotted between the omega’s spread legs as their hands caressed one another. Then Gabe was rubbing their hardened members together. “I know where I want this,” the omega teased as he sucked on the beta’s earlobe. There was no need to draw out their foreplay today; this was a test to see if the three were truly compatible. Cas could already feel how wet his omega was, and he quickly pushed his cock into that tight wet heat.

As Castiel set up a rhythm with his hips, Gabe beckoned the alpha to join them on the bed. Castiel’s eyes closed when he felt the bed dip with Balthazar’s weight. He pushed in a little harder and faster into the omega underneath him as he felt the alpha’s slickened fingers brush against his hole. Balthazar quickly prepped the beta to make sure that Castiel could last until the good part. Then the alpha gripped the beta’s hips tightly before he was sinking into that tight heat once again after all these years.

It was amazing for the omega because Balthazar was pushing Cas deeper and deeper into the omega. For the first time in a long time, the omega came untouched between their bellies. It still felt good as his mates chased their own orgasms.

Not long after feeling Gabriel’s channel tighten in orgasm did the beta come. The dual sensation of fucking and being fucked was like being in heaven, and the beta could not last. He spilled his seed inside his omega mate. “Are you going to knot our beta?” the omega teased the alpha. Balthazar could feel his knot starting to form. He slammed into the beta and shouted as his knot fully inflated. Then the alpha was coming with a satisfied groan. This was perfect.

When Balthazar’s knot deflated, the three repositioned themselves more comfortably on the bed. They were all so satisfied at the moment, and they were still in that post-orgasmic haze.

“So, what do you say to making this a more permanent arrangement?” the omega asked his lovers.

Castiel looked at the two men lying beside him and replied, “I think it sounds perfect.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was struggling. He laid in bed and rolled over to get more comfortable. Today, he had no will to get out of bed. Next week is Castiel’s birthday, and Dean’s gift for his former mate arrived yesterday. Dean paid for a trip for the two of them to go to the Grand Canyon. It was one of the places Cas always dreamed of going, and Dean wanted to make the beta happy. Now though, Dean was reminded of how alone he was as well as how awful things with Castiel ended. With a sigh, Dean rolled the covers up to his neck. For now, all he wanted to do was stay in bed.

However, there was a knock on his front door. There was a pause before Dean heard his front door open and close.

“Dean!” Sam called for the omega.

Dean slammed his eyes shut and attempted to ignore the alpha. Maybe Sam would just go away. Ha, fat chance of that if it is Sammy! Dean could already hear gigantor’s heavy steps coming toward his bedroom from down the hall.

“Dean!” Sam called for the omega once more. A minute later, Dean heard his bedroom door thrown open and then Sam was jumping on the bed. “Get up!” Sammy ordered as he shook the giant lump on the bed.

Dean buried his face into the pillow and muttered, “Go away Sammy.” The green eyed male wanted to sigh in relief when he felt Sam hop off the bed. Finally, Dean was going get some peace and quiet to wallow in his misery. But then, the comforter was ripped off the omega, and Dean instantly groaned.

“C’mon Dean,” this time the alpha’s voice was much softer, “get out of bed and come with me.”

Dean hated when the alpha used that voice on him; the omega could never say no. Reluctantly, Dean opened his eyes and sat up in bed, “Ok Sammy,” Dean agreed.

* * *

They were running as wolves, and Dean never felt so free as when he was a wolf. It was like he was all instinct and no baggage. The omega followed the alpha as they ran through the woods. Dean was starting to have an inkling as to where Sam was taking them, and the omega wolf felt excitement surge through his bloodstream. They were running faster now as they neared their destination. The two wolves stopped as they entered a clearing. The view was breathtaking. It was surrounded by trees with open grass and a crystal clear pond in the center. Dean turned his head to the alpha wolf beside him. Though they were not able to really do so in their wolf form, the two internally smiled at one another.

“Thank you,” Dean shared through the mental link shared by all wolves in the same pack.

Sam did not answer, but he was quick to dart forward and jump into the lake. Dean followed suit a moment later. The two then played and swam in the water. It was a great day, and Dean had completely forgotten all of his earlier woes. It was fun just to let loose with Sammy and just live in the moment. As the day wore on, the two wolves were laying in the sun drying off.

Dean turned his head to the alpha wolf and spoke, “Thanks Sammy.”

The omega could feel the warmth of emotions from the other wolf as Sam replied, “Anytime.”

A few days later, Dean ventured out of his house. He had the tickets in his hand, and he knew he was doing the right thing. The tickets and hotel were nonrefundable, and they were always meant to be a gift. Even though Dean had every right to take the high road, Dean decided to stick with the original plan. Which is how the omega found himself at his former home he shared with his former mate, and the omega hoped that Cas was still at work. It would be easier to give this to Gabriel.

Nervously, Dean walked up to the front door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the front door. There was some shuffling coming from the inside of the door, and the green eyed male held his breathe. He could do this. The door opened, and neither Castiel nor Gabriel opened the door. Instead it was an alpha male. He was blond and slender and handsome.

“How can I help you?” Balthazar asked the omega.

Dean blinked a couple of times before uttering, “I’m sorry. I am looking for Gabriel or Castiel. Did they move?”

Balthazar grinned and a sheepish look appeared on his face. “No, they live here, or we all do. But they are both at work,” the alpha answered.

Dean’s grip on the envelope tightened. “All three of you?” the omega was confused.

The alpha nodded his head and explained, “The three of us are going to mate.”

They were going to mate? Castiel had already found his forever?

Balthazar cleared his throat. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Dean’s hand squeezed the envelope tightly. It hurt to realize how little he meant to the beta. The green eyed male shook his head. “No, it’s nothing,” Dean responded, “Never mind. Bye.” The omega was quick to escape the uncomfortable situation.

As Dean ran from Castiel’s home, he collided with Chuck and his mate Becky. The omega male was near tears as he ran into the mated pair. “I’m sorry,” Dean was quick to apologize.

However Becky waved the omega off but looked around him. “It’s no problem,” she responded, “Is Sam around?” Ah, Becky, still so obsessed with Sam. Ever since high school, she thought the alpha was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Dean did not trust his voice right now; he felt so worthless at the moment. It was a slap in the face to realize how much the omega meant so little his former mate.

“Are you ok Dean?” Chuck was so observant. The male beta could see the agony the omega was feeling all over the omega’s face.

“I’m fine,” Dean lied before handing the envelope to the beta pair, “here take these and enjoy.” Dean did not even wait for their thank yous’ before he was running away.

That night, Dean found himself at a human bar. The omega wolf needed an escape, and it led him here. He knocked back drink after drink. With every sip, Dean thought back to Castiel and their relationship together. From their first kiss to their first fight, the first time Cas helped Dean through his heat to catching the beta cheating. It was all flashing in Dean’s mind, and he wanted to erase that relationship entirely. As his thoughts kept returning to his former relationship, Dean switched to something harder than beer. It was not too long before Dean was drunk as a skunk.

“What is something so pretty doing in a dump like this?” an accented voice commented.

Dean turned his head and spotted the other wolf standing a couple feet away from him. By the flash of red in his eyes, the omega determined the man before him was an alpha. The booze was clouding the omega’s mind, which made him reply, “You think I’m pretty?”

The alpha laughed and took a seat beside the drunken omega. “Darling, half the pack would like nothing more than to bend you over,” the alpha replied.

Dean stared at the wolf in front of him. He was not very tall and kind of pudgy. He had dark hair that was thinning at the top and dark eyes. It took a while for Dean to recognize his fellow pack member. “Crowley?”

Crowley nodded his head and ordered himself a scotch. Dean knew the alpha from his past relationship from Castiel. The two were always competing, from the first moment they met. And their rivalry still persisted to this day.

“I heard about what happened between you and Castiel,” the alpha mused as he enjoyed his scotch.

Dean raised his eyebrows in nonchalance as he swallowed the rest of his own drink. “Hasn’t everyone,” the omega mused, “I didn’t even deserve him in the first place.”

Crowley dropped his class back onto the bar and looked at the omega with surprised eyes. “I think you got that twisted love,” Crowley responded.

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but then the alpha shut him up with a dirty kiss. Dean moaned at the feeling of the alpha’s lips on his. It felt so good to be wanted this way. Dean pressed himself closer to the other wolf. When the broke apart, Dean licked his lips and then looked at the alpha. “Why?” the green eyed male.

Crowley rubbed the omega’s neck and replied, “You are one very fuckable omega Dean.”

Looking the alpha up and down and lust darkened his green eyes. “Prove it,” the omega demanded.

Crowley smirked and sucked on the omega’s earlobe. “My place or yours?” the alpha whispered into the omega’s ear.

Dean stood up and dropped some cash on the bar before turning back to Crowley. “Come with me to my place,” the green eyed male suggested.

Crowley and Dean rushed back to Dean’s home that he shared with Sam. Dean led the alpha to his bedroom. The omega sat on the bed, and Crowley stood in the open space between the submissive male’s legs. Crowley grabbed the omega’s face with both hands and tilted it up.

“I am going to make you feel so good,” the alpha commented before bringing their lips together once more.

Dean closed his eyes and just focused on feeling. When their lips broke apart once again, Dean shifted to lie on the center of the bed. Then he pulled his two shirts off his chest. Crowley pulled his jacket off and crawled on top of the omega. The alpha’s mouth went straight for omega’s nipple. Dean moaned and arched his back as one hand fisted the back of the alpha’s head.

“Crowley,” Dean cried out as he closed his eyes.

The alpha smirked and blew against the hardened nub that he played with. Dean’s legs then spread around the alpha’s waist. Then Crowley was reaching between them for the button of Dean’s jeans. Finally, the show was getting on the road.

Neither one heard the front door open and close. Sam had come home, and he immediately smelled another alpha in his home, which was a big no-no. Alphas only enter another alpha’s home with explicit permission from the host alpha. Thus Sam’s eyes immediately switched to his alpha wolf as he sniffed out the intruding alpha. Sam’s nose led him to Dean’s bedroom. Placing his ear on the door, Sam heard two voices coming from inside the room. Rage began to fuel the alpha; he knew what was going on inside. So Sam threw open the door, and barged into Dean’s room.

Both Crowley and Dean jumped when they heard the bedroom door slam open. Dean’s eyes widened when he saw Sam’s rage filled eyes. “Sam…” Dean tried to explain himself.

But Sam was not focused on the omega; instead he was focused on the alpha on top of Dean. “Get the hell out of here!” Sam yelled at the intruder.

Crowley got to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. “I was invited over,” Crowley responded.

Sam’s lips curled as he snarled, “Get out or I will make you leave.”

“You have some nerve,” the shorter alpha responded before Crowley shifted into his wolf form.

Dean shouted for them to stop, but he was ignored as Sam too shifted.

The alphas went for each other’s throat, and the fight was dragged out of the house. The wolves instinctively knew that they needed the open space outside to work out their dispute. Dean buttoned his jeans and threw on a shirt as he followed the wolves outside. It was a brutal fight, but the smaller alpha stood no chance. By now there was a crowd forming outside Sam’s house, which included Becky and Chuck.

Then Dean was running outside and between the two wolves. “Enough!” Dean shouted at the hard heads, freaking alphas, “I mean it, quit it!”

The two wolves stopped fighting and shifted back to their human forms.

There was a look of disdain on Crowley’s face. All he wanted was a good lay, but Dean was not worth all this drama. “I just came here for a good time,” Crowley muttered as he took his leave.

Dean and Sam glared at one another. Alpha rage kept Sam’s eyes red. He was now pissed at Dean. “So what, you want to be just another slut omega?” Sam was so angry at Dean’s behavior.

Dean’s eyes narrowed at the shaggy haired alpha. Sam had crossed a line, and Dean was now furious at the alpha he grew up with. “Don’t dare call me a slut, Sam. You know I have only been with one wolf. Can you say the same?” Dean replied through gritted teeth.

Regret instantly consumed the alpha. He should have never said that to his Dean. His eyes softened back to hazel as he responded, “I am so sorry Dean. My wolf got so mad for you bringing home a strange alpha.”

Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm his emotions. Everything in his life was so fucked up. “How am I supposed to get mated and have a family if I don’t put myself out there?” Dean questioned with watery eyes.

Sam immediately closed the distance between himself and the alpha and pulled the distraught omega in a tight embrace. It was then that the alpha noticed the crowd around his home. “Alright, nothing to see here. Go home!” the alpha ordered as he led Dean back inside the house.

* * *

The next day, Castiel, Balthazar, and Gabriel were at the market. The trio were in the bakery section when they spotted Chuck and Becky. Becky greeted the three of them with a wave, and the mated beta pair walked toward the three men. “Hello Becky and Chuck,” Castiel greeted.

Chuck smiled at the blue eyed beta. “Hey, Castiel,” Chuck greeted back, “it’s great that I ran into you. I have something that I think belongs to you.” Chuck handed the envelope Dean had given him yesterday, and Castiel opened it. “Dean gave it to us yesterday and he seemed pretty upset,” Chuck added.

Both Balthazar and Gabriel gasped as they realized what was in the envelope. Cas looked at the tickets with stunned silence. Dean had always talked about getting away for so long….

Becky brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She thought about Dean’s behavior yesterday. “Do you think that was maybe the reason behind yesterday,” Becky mused with her mate, “I have never seen Sam alpha out like that before.”

Balthazar always had a soft spot for gossip. “What happened last night?” he asked.

Becky got so excited to share, “I guess Dean brought Crowley home for a hook up. But now that Dean lives with Sam, Sam got pissed that Dean brought home a strange alpha. So Crowley and Sam got into a huge fight outside!”

Castiel’s eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. Anyone who knew him knew how much he hated the shorter alpha. Dean must have gone for Crowley just to spite Castiel suddenly growled, “How dare he,” the blue eyed beta muttered before running off. He needed to have a conversation with his former mate.

Gabriel watched the beta take off with narrowed eyes. Maybe Castiel was still not over the green eyed omega as he thought he was.

Castiel ran straight the only school in the pack. School had already been let out, and now the teachers were all heading home. It took only a minute for Dean to walk out of the building. The beta marched toward his former mate.

Dean’s eyes widened at the sight of his former lover. “Cas?” the omega was curious as to why the beta was here.

“Dean,” Cas growled out the omega’s name.

Dean could sense the anger in beta, and Dean honestly did not want to deal with it. It had been a long night, and he no longer was responsible for taking care of the beta before him. Dean ignored the beta and continued on his journey home.

“Don’t you walk away from me!” the beta shouted.

Dean stopped in his tracks and whirled on his feet to glare at his former lover.

Castiel walked towards the omega and demanded, “What the hell is your problem Dean?”

Dean did a double take. “Excuse me?” the omega was so confused by the blue eyed male’s behavior.

“Are you really trying to get back at me by sleeping with Crowley?” Castiel accused the omega.

Dean’s eyes narrowed. What right did Cas have to come here and say such things to him? “How dare you!” Dean could barely contain his emotions, “Come here and say such things. Whoever I choose to invite to my bed is no longer your concern. Crowley was there with an ear. You don’t get to judge me. It was you that ruined everything. I loved you more than anything; I loved you so much I was willing to be barren for you. But I wasn’t good enough for you I guess. So don’t you come to me and judge me!”

Castiel and Dean stared at one another for a long moment. Dean tried his best to keep the tears away. “Get the hell out of here and stay away from me!” Dean ordered.

Cas stared into the omega’s eyes before taking his leave.

Once Cas was gone did Dean finally shed his tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Balthazar and Gabriel were already home when Castiel arrived. The two wolves were sitting in the living room watching a movie. When the omega spotted the beta, he paused the movie and met him out in hallway. Castiel saw the anger in the omega’s amber eyes, and he felt ashamed. The beta left his mates to confront Dean like a jerk.

“Gabriel,” Castiel began. But the omega raised a hand to stop him.

“We need to have a serious conversation right now,” Gabriel stated.

By now, Balthazar joined them standing out in the hallway. As the newest member of this ménage à trois, the alpha knew he could only be a silent observer until Gabriel and Castiel worked out whatever needed to be worked out between the two of them. Hopefully it would be sooner rather than later because Balthazar wanted to be with both of his mates.

Gabriel placed both hands on his hips and continued to glare at his beta mate. “Where did you go Cassie?” the omega demanded answers. 

The blue eyed beta bit the inside of his cheek. He wished he could explain to his omega mate his feeling concerning Dean because Castiel was having issues discerning his own feelings toward the green eyed omega. The beta was happy with his new mates, but at the same time, Cas did not want to see Dean with another mate. “I went to see Dean,” the beta admitted.

Gabriel knew Castiel was enraged when he heard that Dean had invited Crowley over for an apparent hook up. The omega was happy that Dean was trying to move on from his former mate. The amber eyed omega’s greatest fear was Dean wanting to win back his former mate. Gabriel was scared that if Dean did that, then Cas may go back to his former lover.

“I am going to ask you one question and only one. I want you to think really hard about it and give me your honest answer,” the shaggy haired omega took a deep breath, “Would you rather be with us or Dean?”

Castiel was a little shocked that his mate would ask him such a question. But he was quick to reassure his lover, “You and Balthazar are my happiness.” He looked into both Gabriel and Balthazar’s eyes as he said this.

And it was the truth. He may never understand his current feelings involving Dean, but Castiel never wanted to give up his happiness which was now tied to the other two wolves in the room.

Gabriel’s frown quickly morphed into a wide grin. Castiel chose Gabriel over Dean; Gabriel was chosen and favored. “Good. I don’t want to be just a replacement for what you couldn’t get with Dean,” the omega replied as he closed the distance between himself and his beta mate. He wrapped his arms around the dark haired beta and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Balthazar released the breath he had been holding. Things were good between his mates and he was so happy. For so long, the alpha had been alone. He was afraid he was never going to mate. No relationship seemed to neither last nor felt right. But this right here, this felt right to the alpha.

Castiel caressed his omega’s cheek when their lips broke apart. There was a soft look on the beta’s face, and his showed warmth to his mate. “You are more than that. You are my mate. I knew what I was doing when I invited you back to my place that night,” the beta explained while staring into his lover’s eyes.

Balthazar’s smile widened as he watched his two mates tongue fuck one another. Watching them was always fun, but Balthazar wanted to join in on the fun. He moved closer to the other two wolves and rubbed his covered member. He was already half hard in his pants, and he wanted to knot one of his mates.

“Now that is settled, how about we move this upstairs?” He waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Both Castiel and Gabriel turned their heads toward their other mate. Gabriel licked his bottom lip before biting down on it. It was usually the omega who directed the three of them in their activities in the bedroom, and neither one of his mates seemed to mind. Already, the omega was planning in his mind how he wanted this night to go. Reaching for the alpha, Gabriel wrapped himself in other mate’s arms.

“I think Cassie has a bad boy, and he needs a reminder of what he has. What do you think Balthy?” Gabriel asked as he sucked on the alpha’s neck.

Balthazar groaned; it was not often that he got to stick his knot in his omega mate. Gabriel usually preferred Castiel to fuck him.

“I think you’re right my love,” the alpha agreed as he squeezed the omega’s perfectly round ass.

Castiel groaned at the sight his two mates made. It was going to be hard to not be able to touch them. He watched as Gabriel and Balthazar quickly shed themselves of their clothes, and their naked bodies were always such a pleasant sight. Gabriel noticed the beta’s blown pupils. The omega was jerking his alpha’s cock as Balthazar sucked on one of the omega’s hardened nipples.

“Unbutton your pants and pull that sweet cock out,” Gabriel ordered the beta.

Castiel followed his mate’s will and unbuttoned his slacks and released his hardened cock out of his confines.

Gabriel enjoyed watching his beta make jack himself off, such a pleasant sight. However, the omega’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt his alpha’s fingers at his wet hole. Gabriel was ready for his mate, and he so wet at the moment. Gabriel bit his lip to bite back a moan when the alpha’s fingers breached him and went straight for his prostate.

“Get me nice and stretched for your cock Balthy,” the omega continued to call the shots.

Balthazar moaned and dropped his forehead to his omega’s mate shoulder. It was so hot to have such a bossy omega. Most omegas would just lie on the bed and take whatever their alpha would give them, but not Gabriel.

Castiel reached down and squeezed his balls when the omega could no longer contain his moans. The beta knew from experience how nimble the alpha’s fingers could be. Then Balthazar pulled his fingers out of the omega’s hole, and rearranged them so that Gabriel was on all fours. Castiel had the perfect vantage point to watch his alpha’s cock breach his omega.

Soon Gabriel and Balthazar were lost in the sensations of their own fucking. Balthazar gripped the omega’s hips as he pounded his cock in and out of the omega’s hole. Gabriel’s eyes were tightly shut as the alpha continued to nail his prostate over and over again.

“Make me cum,” the omega pleaded with the alpha.

Then Balthazar was reaching for the omega’s cock and pumping it in tune with his thrusts. The alpha could feel his knot coming, and he knew he wasn’t going to last. With a groan, Balthazar sealed himself and his omega mate with his knot before filling the omega with his seed. Feeling his mate jack him off and knot him so good finally sent the omega over the edge.

Castiel was the only one who had not come yet. When the aftershocks of his orgasm washed away, Gabriel turned toward the beta. “Come here,” he drawled.

Castiel moved to stand in front of his omega mate. Gabriel held onto the beta’s thighs, and he swallowed down Castiel’s hard cock.

“Fuck my mouth,” the omega ordered when he finally popped the head out of his mouth.

Castiel was not going to turn down such a request and pumped his cock in and out of the omega’s mouth. It was the most submissive Castiel had seen his omega mate act outside of heat. Maybe Gabriel needed it as a way to keep his mates with him forever and always.

* * *

Dean was still unbelievably upset by yesterday’s events. It seemed like yesterday things kept going from bad to worse. Cas just moved on from Dean like their relationship was nothing. The beta had not one but two mates now. And what did Dean have? He tried to make himself feel better with Crowley, but that was a big fat mistake. It was just Crowley made Dean feel desired, which was something Dean had not felt in so long. Maybe even when he was still was with Cas… towards the end there, Dean was starting to have to have a feeling like Cas did not want him as much as he used to. Back in the beginning of their relationship, Cas could barely keep his hands off of Dean. By the end, it was Dean who was instigating sex most of the time. But Cas still seemed to enjoy himself….

With a groan, Dean reached into the cabinet and found where Sam kept the good stuff. Dean poured himself two fingers of whiskey and chugged it down before pouring himself another glass. Sam had humiliated Dean last night, but the omega was not truly angry at the alpha. Sam had every right to throw Crowley out of the house, Crowley was not invited by the house alpha. Besides, Sam had already proved how sorry he was to Dean, by apologizing in front of the crowd that could not just leave well enough alone. Most alphas would never have done that, but Sam did. It was how Dean knew that Sam grew up to become a fine, model alpha. Dean was so proud, and he knew that Bobby would be too.

Dean drank this next glass of whiskey just as fast when his mind returned to Castiel. Castiel confronted Dean at the school today like the two of them were still mates! And Cas wanted to call Dean a slut! It was not the omega who cheated! Maybe that is what was the worst thing about the whole thing… Cas cheated in their mating bed. The beta did not go somewhere else; he desecrated everything that represented his mateship with Dean. What was the beta’s problem? He already destroyed Dean, so why did he have to come back for more?

Sam took a deep breath before walking inside the house. He was a little nervous about coming home today. The alpha was still scared that Dean was still upset with him over what happened last night? Sam did apologize, but what if it was not enough for the omega? However, Sam was not a coward; Bobby and Dean did not raise a coward. So the alpha maned up and walked into the house.

The alpha found the omega drunk on the couch. There was a near empty bottle of whiskey in the green eyed male’s hands. It surprised the alpha, and then he was concerned. “Dean,” the alpha called and pulled the bottle from the omega’s weak grasp.

Dean hiccupped and his head rolled to the side. “Sammy?” When did Sam get home?

Sam sighed maneuvered the omega to a more comfortable position on the couch. “What’s going on Dean?” the alpha wondered. He hated seeing his omega in such a state.

“Why am I so unlovable?” Dean finally asked the alpha.

Sam did a double take. How could Dean ever think that he was unlovable? “What makes you think that?” Sam asked the omega. Did Dean not realize how amazing he was?

“Crowley didn’t stick around for me,” Dean answered with a wave of his hand, “And Cas doesn’t want me anymore. He wants stupid Gabriel and stupid Balthazar and not me.”

Sam closed his eyes at his brother’s words. He was probably going to hate the blue eyed beta for the rest of their lives. Castiel deserved nothing but suffering for what he did to Dean. Gathering the omega into his arms, the alpha replied, “Castiel was the unworthy one Dean. He is going to realize that he had the best thing in the world, and then he threw it away for something as weak as him.”

Dean pouted but closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling the alpha all around him. “But-” Dean tried to protest but he was cut off.

“No buts Dean. It’s true. And whichever wolf you chose to be worthy enough to mate with in the future will be luckiest wolf in the pack,” Sam elaborated.

Dean pulled away from the alpha’s embrace to look into hazel eyes. “How can you possibly know that?” Dean wondered.

Sam smiled and replied, “Because you are the best were I know.”

The omega felt his cheeks redden. “That’s you Sammy,” Dean immediately responded, “You are the best.”

Neither one of them knew how it happened, but both their faces moved closer to the other. When they felt their breaths on each other’s lips, it was like reality came crashing back to the two. They were both quick to put some distance between themselves as they inwardly cursed at the almost kiss. Both Dean and Sam thought they were unworthy of the other.

“Sorry about that,” Dean tried to break the tension with an awkward laugh.

Sam smiled at the beautiful omega. “It’s all good,” the alpha responded, “But I meant what I said though.”

Dean gave an awkward smile. He needed to time to think about how things were changing.


	12. Chapter 12

Balthazar woke up to one of the greatest surprises ever. The alpha slept on the right side of the bed, Gabriel in the middle, and Castiel on the left side of the bed. The blond alpha was lying on his side facing the omega, and he felt something rub against his hardened member. Moaning, the alpha opened his blue eyes and slowly woke up. When his eyes focused, he noticed the omega rubbing his backside against the alpha’s front. A smile appeared on Balthazar’s face, and he moved to start sucking on the omega’s offered neck.

Feeling lips on his neck finally woke Gabriel up fully. With a groan, the omega pushed back into the alpha and continued to rub against the other wolf. The amber eyed omega was so horny, and he could feel the slick begin to leak out of his hole. Balthazar’s scent was driving Gabriel crazy.

“How about we get this show on road, and you take your clothes off,” the omega suggested as he ground himself further down on the alpha’s hard cock.

Curse the clothes that blocked Gabriel from letting him sink onto his alpha’s cock fully.

Castiel was still dead asleep, and neither one of his mates woke him as they hurriedly stripped themselves of their pajamas. When both of them were fully nude, Gabriel quickly climbed on top of the alpha and dropped down on the hardened member fully. When he felt the alpha bottom out, the omega sighed in relief. There was a need building underneath his skin that would get worse in the next couple of days. But rather than dwell on those facts, Gabriel instead focused on the sensations in the current moment.

Gabriel lifted his hips until only the head of Balthazar’s cock was still inside him before sinking back down. Then the omega set up a punishing rhythm as he used the alpha to chase his own orgasm. Balthazar held onto the omega’s hips as he enjoyed the sensations of the omega riding him. Balthazar was always turned on by how assertive Gabriel was in bed. He knew what he wanted, and the omega went after it. It was a rare and admirable trait in an omega.

The alpha and omega did their best not to wake their still sleeping mate, which meant their kept their moans and dirty talk to a minimum. This morning was all about feeling the sensations.

As Balthazar began to thrust his hips to meet his omega, he asked, “Do you want me to knot you?”

At the mention of a knot, Gabriel threw his head back and bit his lips. Rather than answer with words, the omega nodded his head. The alpha’s grip on the omega’s hips tightened as he put more effort in bringing both of them off. Gabriel reached down to his weeping member; he really needed to cum right now. Balthazar always knew how to keep hitting the omega’s prostate. With the constant hitting of his prostate and the strokes of his cock finally tipped the omega over the edge. Covering his mouth, Gabriel swallowed his moan as he coated his lower belly with his sterile seed. Balthazar’s mouth dropped open as the omega’s channel tightly clenched from orgasm. Then his hips started to stutter as his knot began to fill. A moment later, the alpha locked them together before filling the omega’s channel.

Gabriel shifted to rest his forehead on top of the alpha’s own forehead as both panted. When they both got their breaths under control, Balthazar smiled at his omega mate and wondered, “What brought that on?”

Gabriel’s eyes looked into the alpha’s blue as he answered, “It’s my heat. I’m in preheat now, and it will get worse in two days for my suppressed heat.”

As Gabriel answered, he thought about Dean. The other omega did not use any suppressants, which probably meant that he was in heat now.

Balthazar’s eyes quickly shifted to the sleeping beta. The alpha had never spent a heat with Gabriel since starting their relationship, and Balthazar still felt like the outsider between Gabriel and Castiel. Maybe the alpha was not in Gabriel’s plans for his upcoming heat. “How do you want to take care of it?” the alpha asked with some vulnerability noticeable in his voice.

Gabriel bit his lip. He was unsure of how to deal with his heat with two mates instead of just one, but he did not want to deny either one of his mates. “We will figure it out when it sets in,” the omega answered.

The two mates smiled at one another and shared a soft kiss. When they broke away, Gabriel added, “I got the best alpha and beta with me. I know you both will take care of me.”

The smile Balthazar gave reassured Gabriel that he said the right words. The three of them were going to be fine.

* * *

Dean, on the other hand, was not having such an easy time. His heat had fully set in, and the green eyed omega had no way to suppress it. Dean lay in his bed with a fine sheen of sweat covering his naked body. The sheet and comforter were tossed carelessly to the floor, and the omega was naked. Planting his feet on the bed, Dean felt another squirt of slick leave his body. By now his hole and thighs were coated in his natural lubricant. Shifting his hips, the omega could feel a wet spot underneath him, and he whimpered. Suffering through a heat alone sucked royally, and it had been so long since Dean had done it. His last heat did not count. Taking a deep breath, the omega’s hand stroked down between his legs, and Dean groaned when his fingers touched his rim. Then he was pushing his fingers in, and it did not do much to satiate his heat. With this current angle, Dean could not really massage his prostate, so he roughly began to thrust his fingers in and out of himself as he jerked his cock. The sensation only made the need for a knot stronger and Dean cried out.

Then there was a knock at the door. “Dean,” Sam called.

Dean shut his eyes tightly at the alpha’s voice. Even through the door, the omega could smell the alpha’s strong scent, and more slick gushed from his whole. This was Sam though… Dean should not be reacting this way about him, right?

Sam was not fairing any better. He could smell Dean’s heat from across the hall. The scent was driving the alpha crazy, and he could just imagine how much Dean was suffering at the moment. It was wrong that Sam’s cock was hard by Dean’s heat, but the alpha ignored his aching member as he moved closer to Dean’s bedroom. Sam just needed to know that the omega was ok, that was all. “Are you ok?” the alpha asked with a gruff voice, “Do you need anything?”

Dean bit his lips. Omega gold eyes stared at his bedroom door. Sam was just standing on the other side of the door. An alpha was there to take of his heat; Dean bit his bottom lip and his lip quivered. Sammy would take such good care of him because he was such a good alpha. Dean loved no one more than Sam, and he knew Sam was the best alpha out there. “Alpha,” Dean called out, “Sammy.”

At the same time, Sam grew more and more worried. Dean had not answered, and the alpha could not hear the omega from inside the room. After what happened during Dean’s last heat, Sam began to panic. What if there was something wrong with Dean? Sam did not know how omegas dealt with their heats alone. When they were younger, Dean would just hide in his room for a few days, and Bobby would send Sam to stay with Brady’s house for a few days until Dean’s heat was over. What if there was still some damage from the attack? What if Dean was hurt? Sam opened the door the same time Dean called his name.

The sight before the alpha stole his breath away. Immediately alpha red eyes locked on to the figure on the bed. Dean was lying on his back with his legs spread, and his fingers were pumping in and out of himself. The sight was most sinful thing Sam had ever seen, and he wanted so bad. He did not even realize that he stepped into the room, slowly closing the gap between himself and the omega. The alpha was working on pure instinct right now.

Omega gold eyes stared at alpha red eyes. Dean’s mouth was dry as he watched his Sammy move closer to him. Dean’s fingers had stopped fingering himself, and he pulled his fingers out of his weeping hole. The omega desired for the alpha to see where he was needed the most, and alpha red eyes glanced down at the glistening hole. Sammy would make everything better.

Sam slowly sank onto to the bed and covered the omega with his body. Dean gulped as he glanced at the alpha’s muscles all over his body. Then his eyes returned to the alpha’s handsome face. Sam leaned down to connect their lips in a dirty kiss. Dean’s hand shot up to grip Sam’s hair on the back of his head as the alpha’s tongue licked the inside of his mouth. Dean moaned into the kiss as he fully submitted to the alpha. It never felt like this before. Being with Sam like this felt so right.

Dean’s legs shifted to give the alpha more room between the omega’s legs, and Sam slotted between his omega’s spread legs. Then the alpha’s lips were trailing down his neck. Dean’s eyes shut when he felt Sam nibble and suck at his collarbone. Dean’s other hand dripped the alpha’s hip and squeezed tightly. Sam groaned when he felt Dean’s nails dig into his skin. The alpha’s lips moved further down the omega’s body. Dean pushed his chest out when he felt Sam’s lips hover over his left nipple. Then the omega was moaning as the alpha brought his lips down onto the hardened nub. Dean’s nipples were always sensitive, and he enjoyed the alpha sucking them on. Sam lifted his head and blew on the hardened nub before moving on to Dean’s right nipple and giving it the same treatment. The omega continued to push his chest further into the alpha’s mouth. Who knew Sam was so kinky in bed?

After blowing on the nipple, Sam looked up into the omega’s hooded eyes. The alpha wanted the omega so badly, but Dean was in heat. This was wrong, and they should not be doing this.

“Dean, do you want this?” Sam begged for the other male’s permission.

They should stop what they are doing, and let Dean go through the rest of his heat alone. Sam would learn to get over his feelings, and they would be back to normal. Then Dean was pushing the alpha off of him, and Sam knew he was unwanted. Unbelievable pain filled his heart at being rejected by Dean, and the alpha had to close his eyes. “Sammy,” the omega called. While Sam closed his eyes, Dean had rolled over and presented himself for the alpha. But Sammy was not looking at him. Sam opened his red eyes and gasped at the sight before him.

“Fuck me, alpha,” the omega pleaded.

Reason flew out the window, and they had both passed the point of no return.

Sam repositioned himself so he was kneeling behind the omega. Red eyes glanced at the omega’s unmarked neck, and Sam fantasized. Then his hand was trailing down the omega’s back, and he squeezed Dean’s plump cheeks. Dean groaned and further dropped his head onto his forearms. He wanted Sam to get with the program and stick his big and perfect cock inside his weeping hole. Dean’s own member was hard and weeping. Then the omega gasped when he felt Sam’s hand circle his rim.

“You are so wet for me,” Sam commented before pushing in two fingers into the omega’s channel, “Practically dripping for me.”

Then Sam leaned forward and began to lick up the excess slick around the omega’s hole. Dean keened at the feel of the alpha’s tongue on his rim, and he fisted the sheets. Sam’s tongue joined his fingers in fucking the omega’s hole. Dean was a wanton mess, and he thrusted his hips to get the appendages deeper.

“C’mon, Sam, alpha please fuck me,” the omega begged like a wanton whore, “I need you knot inside of me.”

Sam pulled away from the omega and licked the remaining slick on his lips. Dean tasted so good, and the alpha could taste the omega’s fertility. “You want me to knot you? To breed you?” Sam asked as he lined his aching member to Dean’s hole.

Dean gasped when he felt the head of Sam’s cock at his hole, and he tried to push his hips back to get it inside him already. But Sam’s hands held the omega’s hips in place. “YES!” Dean shouted, “Breed me!”

Then Sam was pushing in all the way until he bottomed out. “I’m going to fill you up so good,” Sam promised before pulling out and thrusting back in one more.

Sam fucked Dean hard and rough, but the omega had no complaints. He pushed his hips back, and he begged for Sam’s knot. The alpha was able to hit the omega’s prostate perfectly with every thrust, and Dean was so close. Sex had never been this perfect before.

“Are you going to cum on my cock alone like a good omega?” Sam continued to talk dirty.

Dean was nodding his head; he could not really utter more than one syllable words at the moment. After a particular brutal thrust against his prostate, Dean tipped over the edge. With a shout, he spilled his sterile seed on the sheets below him.

Sam groaned as the omega’s channel began to milk his cock for his seed. Sam leaned down and began to mouth at the back of Dean’s neck. Dean shifted to give the alpha more room when he felt lips against the bonding gland. Dean’s submission drove Sam crazy. His thrusts slowed down as his knot began to fill. Then he was pushing his knot in Dean’s channel as he bit down on the omega’s neck. Dean cried out as Sam claimed him and filled him with his seed. It was amazing to feel the omega’s channel milking his knot for his seed as it was flooded into Dean’s now open womb.

Then Sam was licking the claiming bite, cleaning away the blood that spilt. Dean was on cloud nine. Sam’s knot was filling him perfectly, and the claiming left him on a high. Sam stared at his mark on Dean’s skin.

“Did that just happen?” he ask aloud.

There was no denying it; they both could feel the bond between them. Dean opened his eyes and his cheeks reddened. His hand reached back, and fingers touched Sam’s mark, which made the alpha groan. He and Sam were mated; Dean could not believe it. But the omega was not sickened by it; instead he was elated.

“Do you regret this?” Dean wondered. He did not want Sam to be forced to be stuck with such a lousy omega.

Sam shook his head and nuzzled the omega’s neck. “No,” the alpha answered aloud, “I’m so happy, I can’t even tell you Dean.”

Dean smiled and closed his eyes. Sam wanted him too. “Me too,” Dean responded.

It may not have been the best way to tell each other how they always felt about one another, but Dean and Sam now realized they were both meant for one another.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later, Gabriel was experiencing the one day of his heat. Because of the suppressants, the amber eyed omega experienced two days of just more horniness one actual day of a subdued heat, which would not end up in pregnancy.

It did not take long before both his makes were awoken by his pheromones. The alpha moaned as he opened his eyes, and the beta stared at his wanton mate. “You in full heat now baby?” Balthazar asked as he began to neck the omega.

Gabriel moaned and then began to rub himself against the alpha’s hard body. Already, the alpha’s member was half hard. Then Balthazar was gripping the omega’s jaw and brought their lips together in a hungry kiss. It was all tongue and teeth.

When the two broke apart for air, Balthazar smiled and asked, “So how do you want to do this?”

Gabriel groaned when he felt the beta press up against his back and lay kisses against the back of the omega’s neck. The omega smiled as he thought about the best way to spend his heat with his mates. “I want you to fuck me while I fuck Cassie’s sweet ass, and then maybe after I want Cassie to have a turn at my hole while you blow me Balthy. How does that sound to the both of you?” the omega proposed.

Both Castiel and Balthazar groaned at the mental image. “That sounds good to me,” the beta replied in his gravelly voice, “What about you Balthazar?”

Balthazar nodded his head. “Why don’t you get yourself ready Cassie while I play with our omega for a little bit,” the alpha replied.

Castiel reached for the lube while Gabriel shimmied down the alpha’s body. When the beta’s fingers circled his hole, Gabriel pulled the alpha’s pajama bottoms off. The omega could feel his slick trail down the back of thighs. He only got this wet during his heat, like most omegas. As Gabriel kissed the head of the alpha’s thick cock, Castiel began to push his fingers in and out of his hole. Blue hooded eyes watched as Gabriel began to bob his mouth up and down on the alpha’s cock. Castiel’s fingers searched for his prostate, and he groaned and shuddered as his fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves. Then the beta focused more on stretching his hole for penetration rather than prostate stimulation.

When Balthazar was getting close, he lightly pushed the omega off his weeping cock. Gabriel groaned as he licked his lips of precum. “You ready?” Balthazar asked both of his mates.

Gabriel was quickly nodded his head; he was more than ready to get started. Castiel too was ready to get the show on the road, and he pulled his fingers out of his well-prepared hole. Then all three of themselves were repositioning themselves on the bed. Castiel got on all fours at the head of the bed. The beta sighed in relief when he felt the omega, who was on his knees, moved behind him. Gabriel gripped the beta’s hips tightly to ground the both of them. Balthazar was now behind the omega, and lining his weeping member to the omega’s dripping hole. Balthazar pushed in first, and when he bottomed out, Gabriel was pushing into the beta. All three of them groaned when both Gabriel and Balthazar bottomed out.

It took a few tries to get the perfect rhythm, but when they did, it was absolutely perfect. The alpha’s harsher thrusts pushed the omega further into the beta. Castiel groaned and did his best to hold both of his mate’s weights. Never before had the beta been so roughly fucked. It was usually Castiel in the middle when all three of them fucked one another and Gabriel at the bottom. This was new for the omega, and he felt like he was just along for the ride. It felt so good for both of his mates to use and sate him like this during his heat.

Castiel reached down to jerk off his own cock. He was so close. Gabriel’s fingernails were digging into the beta’s hips so hard until he broke skin. The omega cried out as he came, filling the beta’s channel with his seed. It was too much to be fucked by his alpha while also fucking his beta mate. Gabriel panted and rested his head on the back of his beta mate’s shoulders. Castiel’s eyes rolled as he shot his load onto the bedsheets below him. Meanwhile, Balthazar felt his knot begin to swell. He pushed his cock further into the omega, and a few thrusts later his knot swelled completely as he locked himself and the omega together. As Balthazar pumped his seed into the omega’s channel, the omega’s inner muscles began to milk the alpha’s cock.

Castiel was the first to pull away from his mates. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and caught his breath. Meanwhile, Gabriel and Balthazar rolled onto their sides, still tied to one another. The three mates enjoyed their post orgasmic haze as well as enjoying being in close presence to one another.

“There is no chance of you getting pregnant right now, right?” the alpha wondered aloud.

Gabriel nodded his head and answered, “Yep. My suppressants also act as birth control.”

Balthazar pursed his lips and mused, “If that is what you wish.”

A part of Balthazar could not help but imagine his omega mate carrying their pup, but Balthazar would never force that on his omega mate. When the alpha’s knot deflated, Gabriel rolled back toward the center of the bed. Balthazar got up to get some fluids for the three of them. It was an alpha’s duty to take care of his mate during a heat. Gabriel made his way over to Castiel and snuggled into the beta’s side.

“I will be ready for round 2 soon,” the omega murmured, “Can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

Castiel smiled and shook his head. He was going to need a little more time before he was ready for round two. Omegas in heat were always so needy. Thinking about needy omegas, Cas’ mind wandered to his former mate. What was Dean up to right now? How was the green eyed omega handling his heat all alone?

* * *

Dean woke up in the morning feeling better than he ever did in a while. The omega was still in heat; he could feel the thrum of it underneath his skin. Right now, though, it was not so bad. Soon, he would be back to that needy mess, but for the moment, he was lucid. Dean could still feel the sting of his fresh mating mark on the back of his neck. Dean smiled even though he still felt a bit of pain. He was mated, and he was thrilled by that fact. His alpha, his mate, was currently wrapped up against the omega’s back, softly snoring. Dean’s smile widened as he scooted back closer to the furnace that was Sam.

Although he never thought their relationship would take this route, Dean had no regrets. There was no one he loved more than Sammy. Not even Cas had come close to the love Dean had for Sam. Ever since Sam ran into Dean’s arms as a little pup, the alpha claimed the omega’s heart. And what a fine alpha Sam grew up into. Dean was so proud of him. Now that he had Sammy’s mark, Dean could admit to always feeling a little bit of jealousy with all of Sam’s flames. Dean was always supposed to be Sam’s number one, and each time Sam started courting another omega, Dean feared he would lose his position in Sam’s heart. Dean silently laughed at the realization that he had always been in love with the alpha.

Sam stiffened behind him, and the arms around his waist tightened briefly as Sam awoke. Hazel eyes blinked several times as he rid himself of sleep. Then Sam was smiling too as he felt his mate in his arms. He had claimed the most beautiful and perfect omega. Now there was no one who could take Dean’s focus away from Sam. There was no denying that Sam had always been possessive of the omega currently resting in his arms. It was so hard when Dean began his courtship with Castiel. Sam thought for a while that Cas was taking Dean away from Sam. The green eyed omega was the one thing the alpha could not lose. Sam had survived being abandoned by his parents and former pack, but he managed this feat by having Dean to cling on to. The alpha silently and solemnly vowed to always take of Dean and be the perfect alpha for him. Never should Dean be hurt or mistrusting again. Sam would love and cherish his mate.

The omega’s smile deepened as he felt the alpha place soft butterfly kisses on the back of his neck, right on top of the mating mark. “Good morning,” Dean greeted before rolling over to face his alpha. He then brought their lips together in a lazy kiss that involved a lot of lip.

Sam pulled Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth before setting it free. “Good morning,” Sam greeted back when their lips finally parted.

The mated pair went back to trading kisses back and forth for a while. Sam shifted them on the bed, so that Dean was lying underneath the alpha. It gave Sam the opportunity to take in his mate’s beauty. Dean was undeniably gorgeous from the sun kissed skin adorned with freckles to the full thick, kissable lips to the long dark eyelashes, and finally to Dean’s remarkable eyes. They were currently omega gold from his heat, but they were still beautiful in their natural green or omega gold. Dean shifted his legs to rest against the alpha’s side as he gripped Sam’s shoulders. Dean too took the opportunity to enjoy the sight of his mate. Sam was so handsome with his muscles that were able to hold the omega down. Dean loved Sam’s hazel eyes, and he secretly loved Sam’s long chestnut locks. He would never voice it aloud; he still loved to tease the alpha about his long and girlish hair. But Sam was still perfect.

“How’s your heat?” Sam asked.

Dean licked his lips before he answered, “Not too bad right now. Probably be a mess in a little while.”

The alpha nodded his head and focused on enjoying this lucid moment with his omega. “You know I can’t ever remember being this happy,” Sam stated as he gazed into his omega’s eyes.

Dean was elated to hear that from his mate. “I love you Sammy, always have and always will,” Dean replied before leaning his head up to kiss Sam once more.

The kisses grew more and more heated as their instincts began to take over once more. Both Dean and Sam were grinding their hard members together. Sam grabbed his omega’s wrists and pushed them up above the omega’s head and held them in one hand. Dean shut his eyes as he allowed his alpha to dominate him. With a look that spoke of an order, Dean nodded his head. The alpha released his grip of the omega’s wrists, and Dean obediently held them in place. Sam’s lips trailed down his omega’s body, leaving red marks in their wake. Dean’s body was already littered with several hickies and bruises from their matings over the last couple of days. Continuing his path down the omega’s body, Sam stopped when his face hovered over the omega’s cock. Sam leaned further down and blew against Dean’s weeping head. The omega squirmed at the sensation, crying out for his alpha. He needed more. By now, the heat was overtaking the omega; the need to be bred was overwhelming.

“Alpha,” Dean cried.

Sam continued down the omega’s body. He shimmied and pushed the omega’s legs over his shoulders. Then Sam was using one of his free hands to line his cock up with Dean’s soaked hole. Very slowly, Sam sunk into the wet omega channel. Sam closed his eyes at the sensation while Dean threw his head back and moaned. When Sam was fully seated inside his omega, Dean was practically folded in half. He grabbed the back of his knees to keep himself in place as Sam began to fuck in and out of him. “

You feel so perfect around my cock Omega,” Sam commented with a groan.

Dean was panting; he was forced to just lie back and take in this position. “Please breed me,” the omega begged.

With Dean on his back, Sam was able to see Dean’s beautiful face as he was fucked. It was a beautiful sight in the alpha’s opinion. “Gonna fill you up with my pups,” Sam promised as he felt his knot began to fill.

“Knot me!” Dean cried out as he felt that knot filling out inside his channel.

Sam thrusted shallowly as his knot locked his mate. Then Dean was shouting his release. The omega’s release fully set the alpha off, and Sam was once again filling the omega with his seed. Dean’s channel continue to milk the alpha’s seed into his open womb. Panting, Sam unfolded his mate to make Dean more comfortable as they waited for Sam’s knot to deflate. Dean’s eyes were shut as his heat calmed down for the moment. This should be the last day of his heat; Dean could already feel the urges weakening in his veins. Sam nosed Dean’s scent gland, and a hand crept to Dean’s lower belly. He bit his lip as he thought about the possibility of getting his mate pregnant. Would Dean be ok with pups?

“What if you get pregnant?” the alpha finally asked aloud.

Dean’s hand moved to rest on top of the alpha’s hand on his belly. Dean smiled at the thought of carrying Sam’s babies. “I would be honored to have your pups,” Dean promised the alpha. It was true, Dean always wanted a litter or two of his own.

Sam grinned and sighed in relief. “You will be a wonderful mother Dean,” Sam promised as he began to pepper his mate with kisses.

Dean blushed at his mate’s words and immediately replied, “You are going to be a great father too.”

Now both of them were hoping for a successful breeding during this heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been posting new chapters every other day, with being back to work (I'm a teacher) and being physical therapy, I can only post now once a week. I promise not to drop the ball, and there will be a new chapter up every week.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Dean’s heat faded, both Sam and Dean had to face the outside word. During Dean’s heat, everything was perfect; the newly mated pair were lost in their newly expressed emotions toward one another. Now though, they were going to have to face the rest of the pack. The omega was worried about the pack’s reaction to the mating. Sam and Dean were pseudo siblings, and an argument made that it was wrong for the two of them to have romantic feelings toward one another. Oh lords, what would Bobby think? Now Dean was really starting to panic. Would Bobby disown them?

Sensing the panic within his mate, Sam scooped up his mate into his arms and placed a soft kiss on his mating mark. It had an instantaneous reaction; Dean immediately took a deep breath and leaned against the tall alpha’s frame.

“We gotta see Dad first,” Dean stated as he closed his eyes and inhaled his mate’s scent. Sammy’s scent had always managed to calm the omega.

Sam nodded his head. “You worried about he is going to respond,” Sam stated more so than asked. No one knew Dean better than Sam.

Dean nodded his head and replied, “What if he doesn’t approve?”

Sam turned the omega around so he could look into those emerald orbs. “Bobby loves both of us,” Sam reassured his mate, “and no matter what he says, I am always going to want you as my mate.”

Dean closed his eyes and focused on the warm feelings of mating. “I don’t regret our mating,” the omega reassured his alpha, “I have always loved you.”

The alpha then grabbed his mate’s face gently before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. “It will be alright,” the alpha promised.

Sam and Dean found Bobby at the large tree at the back end of Bobby’s house. The tree was technically not a part of Bobby’s land; it was part of the pack’s lands. The tree was the dead center of the pack lands, and it had some ceremonial significance to the pack. It was where the first alpha was crowned and where all special ceremonies were performed. When Sam and Dean were little, they used to climb and play around the tree all the time. Bobby was meeting his advisory group as they prepared for the anniversary of the creation of the pack.

Both Sam and Dean wanted to hold each other’s hands, but they held off since their alpha father was not alone.

“Dad,” Dean called.

Bobby turned around and smiled at the sight of his boys. “Sam, Dean,” the alpha greeted warmly.

Dean’s eyes lowered while Sam cleared his throat; the Pack Alpha was confused by the boys’ behavior.

“Can we talk privately?” Sam asked.

Bobby cautiously nodded his head and excused himself from his advisors. He studied the alpha and omega in front of him as he followed them into his home. Did something to his boys?

When they were in safety of house, Sam and Dean dared to look at one another.

Bobby once again asked, “Is everything alright?” His eyes continued to study the young men before him, and it was then then that he noticed the mating mark when Dean turned his head to face his Sam. “Is that a mating bite Dean?” Bobby uttered in shock.

Dean licked his laps, and the two mates reached for one another. “That’s what we want to talk about,” Dean spoke.

Sam bit the bullet and finished the rest of the unspoken words, “Dean and I are mated.”

Bobby’s eyes were like saucers at the news, and Sam and Dean squeezed their hands tightly. It was moment of truth time.

“I love Dean more than anything,” Sammy stated.

Dean nodded his head and added, “I have always loved Sam. Are you ok with this?”

Bobby pulled off his cap and shook out his hair as he muttered underneath his breath. Sam and Dean waited with baited breath for the Alpha to look back at them. After rubbing his face, Bobby put his cap back on and looked back at the boys.

“This is some news,” the Pack Alpha admitted, “I can’t say I didn’t see this coming with how close the two of you always were.”

Even Sam’s eyes were watery. The young alpha could not have his adoptive father hate him. “Please tell me you don’t hate us,” the alpha softly pleaded.

Bobby’s eyes sharpened. How could they ever think that of him? “Why would I ever hate you?” the Pack Alpha responded, “I just need a little bit of time to stop seeing you as brothers and now as mates.”

Both Dean and Sam physically sighed in relief, and the tension eased from their bodies. Dean immediately let go of his mate’s hand and sought comfort in father’s arms. Bobby and Dean hugged tightly, and then Bobby motioned for Sam to join them. Sam grinned and joined his family for a group hug. Even alphas still need their fathers to tell them that everything was going to be alright, and Bobby was such a good alpha and father.

“I love you boys, and I know you two will make each other happy,” the Alpha promised.

Sam and Dean sighed in relief; everything was going to be ok now.

* * *

A few weeks later, Dean left the pack healer with the best news. He was carrying his first litter, and he could not wait for Sam to hear the news. They still kept their relationship under wraps; they decided to wait until they got the news on whether Dean caught from his last heat. Sam had been pulling extra watch duty, so he missed Dean’s appointment. However, Dean did not have to wait long outside the healer’s home when Sam came bounding towards him. When the alpha was close to his mate, he shifted back to his human form and gathered the omega into his arms.

“What did the healer say?” Sam enthusiastically asked, “Are you pregnant?”

Dean could not hide the wide grin on his face. He grabbed the alpha’s hand and placed it on his still flat belly and said, “We are going to be parents.”

It was impossible to determine who had the bigger smile on their faces. Sam immediately pulled his omega into a kiss and internally shouted for joy. Dean had caught, and they were going to have pups!

“We got to tell everyone the good news now!” Sam exclaimed as he pulled his mate into his side. 

Dean held onto the alpha’s waist as they made their way back home. “We can do dinner something,” the omega mused aloud.

That night, Sam and Dean were not alone for dinner. Joining them were Brady, his mate Meg, Bobby, Chuck, Becky, Charlie, her current beau Dorothy, and Bobby’s second in command Rufus. Dean had made a wonderful meal of lasagna, and Sam made sure to pick up the pie. The first half of the evening was filled with comfortable small talk. Bobby continued to smile at Sam and Dean; the Pack Alpha had agreed to keep the secret of their mating, which he did. When they were done eating, Sam and Dean stood up to address their guests.

“Did Sam forget the pie again?” Charlie asked when she noticed the alpha and omega trading glances with one another all night. She also noticed that Dean did not have any beer all night, which was strange.

Sam rolled his eyes at the red head and responded, “No, I did not forget the pie. It’s in the kitchen.”

Dean cleared his throat, and kept his eyes above their guests; the green eyed omega was so nervous. “We have some news for you guys,” Dean’s tone revealed his unease over this conversation.

The omega looked to his alpha for strength, and Sam nodded his head. He reached down and placed a hand on Dean’s lower abdomen. “Dean and I mated during his last heat, and we are now expecting pups,” the alpha added.

There was a hushed silence that fell over the dinner table. The first one to break the tension was the Pack Alpha. He stood up and grabbed his beer. “Congratulations boys,” Bobby warmly stated, “may your pups give you as many grey hairs as you gave me.”

Dean and Sam grinned at the alpha. It was most important to have Bobby’s approval of their mateship. By then everyone else was on their feet congratulating the newly mated pair.

Charlie had pulled Dean aside and lightly slapped his forearm. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about you and Sam. I am your best friend, and you should have told me as soon as it happened!” she falsely chastised the green eyed omega.

Dean rolled his eyes and nudged the fellow omega with his shoulder. “We mated while I was in heat. Wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind for a phone call,” he replied.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders and continued to demand details about how Sam was in bed.

Meanwhile, Brady and Meg pulled Sam aside for a little one on one talk as well. Brady put an arm around the taller alpha’s shoulder as he quietly commented, “So, you and Dean huh?”

His mate rolled her brown eyes. “C’mon Brady, like you really didn’t see this coming,” she responded.

There was a goofy grin on the alpha in question’s face. He replied, “Yeah, me and Dean. Never thought I would be this happy.”

Brady could not deny that truth. He always knew that Sam and Dean gravitated toward one another, so it should not be so surprising by their mating. “I hope you get a full litter,” the lighter haired alpha teased. Sam smiled and replied, “Me too.”

The next day, Becky and Chuck were still reeling from the news. They were still talking about last night’s dinner when they walked into Balthazar’s store. The alpha was up front with both of his mates.

“Please don’t tell me you are bothered by their mating?” Chuck implored with his mate.

Becky shook her head. “I’m not. I am just processing that Sam is actually mated now, and he is going to have pups soon,” she replied.

Balthazar, Gabriel, and Cas’ heads all shot up when they heard the female beta’s words.

“Becky, did you just say that Sam is mated?” Gabriel asked as he pulled the beta couple toward them.

Chuck seemed very weary to be discussing this with the three of them. He remembered the last time Dean was mentioned to the blue eyed beta.

However, Becky was completely oblivious to her mate’s reservations. She was enthusiastically nodding her head. “My Sam finally got himself a mate,” she cried out without any true angst.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. He was happy for his fellow alpha; Sam and he were not friends nor were they enemies. “I wonder who he mated with,” the blond alpha mused aloud, “last I heard he was courting Madison.”

Gabriel swallowed. He was happy that his ex had moved on, but it made the omega a little sad too. He could not help but compare himself to Sam’s mate.

“Oh no, he and Madison broke up a few weeks ago. Sam definitely upgraded,” Becky continued to gossip.

Balthazar rested his elbows on the counter and put his fists under his chin. He was definitely intrigued now. “Better than Madison? Tell my dear, who is this dreamy omega?”

Chuck reached over and grabbed his mate’s shoulder, but he could not stop her in time. She admitted, “Sam and Dean mated. I mean how perfect is that! And their pups are going to be so adorable!”

Castiel dropped the glass of water he was holding, and it shattered all over the floor. It took him a little while to process the news. “Can you repeat that?” the blue eyed beta uttered. He could not have heard that right.

By now, Becky was beginning to see the error in her blabber mouth, and she glanced at her mate who covered his eyes with his hand. “Sam and Dean mated,” Becky’s voice had lost all her previous enthusiasm.

Balthazar, not realizing his mate’s attitude, smiled and exclaimed, “Good for them! I hope they have a full litter and more in their future!”

Gabriel blinked several times, and he knew deep down inside that he was happy for Sam and Dean. The awful part of the omega was relieved because now the omega was certain Dean and Castiel could never get back together. But for the most part, Gabriel was truly happy for his fellow omega and former flame. Gabriel always knew that Sam and Dean would be perfect for one another.

The only one that was not happy was Castiel. Slowly, his eyes moved to side to side, and then he was shaking his head. “Sam…” the beta muttered, “he mated with Sam.” Gabriel reached forward to place a hand on his mate’s shoulder, but then Cas shrugged it off. Anger was beginning to course through the beta’s veins. “Out of everyone, he mated Sam,” Castiel continued to mutter. Then the beta was on his feet and walking out of the shop. He needed to have a conversation with a certain alpha.

Balthazar looked on in confusion while Chuck was immediately apologizing.

“Why did he run off like that?” Balthazar asked his omega mate.

Gabriel shook his head. He thought Castiel was over his weird feelings toward Dean. “It’s complicated,” the omega cryptically answered.

As soon as Castiel was outside, he shifted into his wolf form. Then he was running down the streets with one particular destination in mind. When he crossed the street Sam lived on, the beta slowed his pace to a brisk walk. He crept to the alpha’s house and waited just out of sight. A few minutes later, Sam and Dean were walking out of the door. The beta watched as the two passionately kissed each other goodbye. Sam continued down the front yard, and Dean walked back inside the house. Castiel knew Sam had watch at this time this week.

When the front door was closed, the beta shifted back into his human form. Sam’s eyes narrowed as his path was blocked by the beta, and the alpha released a dangerous growl as he stared the other werewolf down. Castiel was equally as aggressive, and the beta’s lip curled as he stared down the alpha’s larger form.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam’s voice was low and dangerous.

Castiel’s eyes were steel grey and he snarled, “You don’t deserve him.”

Sam immediately knew who his opponent was referring to, and Sam’s eyes shifted to alpha red as rage began to fuel the alpha. His eyes narrowed even further as he replied, “You never did in the first place.”

For a moment, neither werewolf said anything. They were both equally furious at one another. Castiel felt so betrayed by Dean’s choice of mate. Had not Cas acted the way he did, would Dean have cheated first with Sam?

Cas was the first to slightly look away, and Sam felt superior. He did have the better mate after all. “I don’t even understand why you came here,” the alpha rudely commented, “you were the one to throw Dean away.”

Castiel’s anger returned tenfold and he stared down the alpha once more.

Sam continued to goad, “When you chose to fuck someone else, you lost the right to have any opinion on who Dean chooses to mate with.”

Cas felt his lip curl, and he balled his fists so tightly that his knuckles were white. “Were you just waiting for me to step aside, so you could make your move?” the beta wondered. Sam was one of the main issues Castiel had with Dean, and Dean always turned a blind eye to the beta’s issue.

Sam let out a cruel, mocking laugh at the beta’s words. “Does it even matter? He’s mine now,” the alpha responded.

The blue eyed were shook his head and replied, “I always knew there was something going on between the two of you. No alpha is close to an omega like that.”

Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel knew nothing. “You are a suspicious bastard,” the alpha thought aloud.

Suddenly the front door was open, and the omega in question walked out of the house. He had a change of clothes in his hands. “Sam you forgot the clothes…. Oh,” Dean stopped when he noticed his mate was not alone. The shock increased when the omega realized who his mate was talking to before there defensiveness set in. What was Castiel doing here? “Sam… Cas….” The omega silently asked for an explanation.

Rather than explain himself, Castiel quickly shifted back to his wolf form and ran off.

When the beta was out of sight, Sam turned back to his mate. Dean took a step toward the alpha and asked, “What was that about?”

Sam replied, “Nothing important.”


	15. Chapter 15

It has been six weeks since Balthazar and his mates discovered Dean and Sam’s mating. The rest of the pack soon learned of the secretive mating. Unlike Castiel’s unusual mateship, Dean’s relationship was met with acceptance by the rest of the pack. There was no ill will because Sam and Dean were raised in the same household; the rest of the pack knew the two were not blood related, which made their mating acceptable. Everyone wished a full litter for the new alpha and omega pair, and everyone was excited for the new litter to enter the world.

For Balthazar and his mates, things started to go back to normal. Balthazar was the only one of the three that was genuinely happy for Sam and Dean, and the fair haired alpha wished nothing but the best for them. It was easy for Balthazar to feel this way considering he was on the outside of the whole debacle with Dean. Gabriel was still worried about his beta mate, and he tried his best to wish Sam and Dean the best. It was just like the amber eyed omega predicted; Sam and Dean were the ideal alpha and omega pair. Castiel was unsure if he would ever be able to accept Dean mating with Sam.

For the last couple of weeks, Balthazar had noticed his omega mate acting strangely. Gabriel was very skittish around his mates. Yes, the omega was not very affectionate like most omegas were with their mate, but it was very noticeable how much their omega was avoiding their touches. And it was not just the alpha who noticed the omega’s strange behavior, Castiel had observed it as well. They both agreed it was time to confront their wayward omega.

When Gabriel got home that night, he found his mates waiting for him in the living room. Both Castiel and Balthazar were sitting on the couch with pensive looks on their faces. Gabriel stood in the doorway with a nervous look on his face, and he kept his amber eyed averted.

“What’s going on?” the omega nervously questioned.

Balthazar and Castiel shared a look before the beta cleared his throat. “We have noticed that you have been acting very strangely lately,” the beta stated in his gravelly voice that gave away no hint to how the beta was feeling.

Gabriel’s eyes shot forward as he responded, “Is this an intervention?”

Balthazar got to his feet and faced his omega mate. “We are worried about you,” the alpha admitted, “so will you please tell us what is on your mind?”

Both the alpha and the beta were able to pick up Gabriel’s shy demeanor, which was a common trait in omegas during confrontation. It was still strange to connect that with the omega before them; Gabriel was certainly not shy normally. The omega in question took a heavy, deep breath and closed the distance between himself and his mates. Immediately the beta and alpha pulled their mate into their arms.

Closing his eyes, Gabriel admitted in a soft, mumble-y voice, “I want to have a baby next heat.”

The beta’s blue eyes widened at his mate’s admission; he was surprised Gabriel wanted to have a baby.

Balthazar placed a soft kiss on Gabriel’s forward before asking, “How long have you felt this way?”

Gabriel pushed himself further into his mate’s arms and stated, “About a month or so.”

A look of understanding appeared on the beta’s face. “And you were afraid that we would be against having a child,” Castiel surmised.

Gabriel nodded his head as he turned his head to gaze in the beta’s startling blue eyes.

Balthazar was giddy; he had been waiting for this moment since the three of them mated officially. “If you want a baby, I will be happy to make a baby with you,” the alpha promised.

Amber eyes turned to look in the alpha’s blue orbs. So much hope was shared in their gaze. But then, Gabriel remembered his beta; Castiel could not impregnate the omega. And if Cassie was against having a child, then Gabriel would give up this desire easily; anything for the beta. “Is this ok Cassie?” the omega internally prayed that the beta would say yes.

Castiel was eagerly nodding his head; he wanted to make his mates happy. “Your heat should be in a week, so you will have to stop taking the suppressants,” the beta informed his mates. 

There was sheepish look on the omega’s face. “I stopped taking them after my last heat,” he admitted.

Balthazar’s smile widened. “I can’t wait for you to go into heat soon!” he exclaimed.

Both of his mates were in agreement; they were ready to start a family.

* * *

Sam and Dean were lying in bed together as the two relaxed for the evening. Sam’s hand rested on the swell of Dean’s pregnant belly. The omega was officially in his third month of pregnancy, and only three more months until the pups arrived. Both parents to be were excited by this fact; they could not wait to meet their pups. Werewolf pregnancies were shorter than human ones, and more often enough than not omegas and female betas often carried multiple pups. It was an old omega’s tale that the more pups in a litter meant the stronger the mating between the mated pair. Most alpha and omega matings produced two or three pups in a litter.

Sam’s hand was slowly stroking Dean’s protruding belly. While his eyes and brain could barely process what the omega had turned on the TV. “What are we even watching?” the alpha asked with some incredulousness.

Dean rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to the alpha’s larger frame, but his eyes were still focused on the show playing on their television. “Doctor Sexy, M.D., and it is a great show,” Dean answered in a clipped tone.

Sam rolled his eyes in affection. Dean has such strange guilty pleasures, but the alpha still loved his omega whole heartedly. “I’m just surprised you like a show like this. It’s all sex and an overabundance of unnecessary drama,” the alpha commented.

Finally green eyes turned toward the shaggy haired male. “You saying this isn’t how humans live their life?” Dean asked with mock shock.

Sam broke out into laughs and brought their lips together in soft kiss. Dean moaned and pushed his body closer to his mate. It was then that the alpha felt the ripple. His hand was still resting on Dean’s pregnant belly, and he felt a noticeable flutter against his palm. Sam immediately pulled his lips away from his mate’s and stared down at where his hand was resting.

“Did you feel that?” Sam exclaimed.

Dean nodded his head and replied, “I have been feeling that for a little while now. Did you feel it too?”

The alpha continued to stare down the omega’s pregnant belly with such wonder. “Was that our pups kicking?” Sam wondered aloud.

Dean nodded his head, and he shifted his alpha’s hand, which allowed the alpha to feel another one of his pups kick. “Definitely more than one in there,” the omega commented.

Suddenly, the alpha was pushing his mate to lie on his back while the alpha climbed over his mate. When Sam’s face was hovering over Dean’s pregnancy bump, he began to speak. “Hey, it’s your dad. We can’t wait to meet you guys,” the alpha spoke to the bump.

Dean’s green eyes warmly stared at his mate excitedly talking to their unborn pups. He always loved Sam, but now their love was immeasurable. The omega was equally excited to meet their little ones as well.

After a while, Sam’s hazel eyes gazed into emerald orbs. “I love you Dean, and I can’t thank you enough for being my mate and giving me this,” the alpha stated.

Dean pulled on his mate’s shoulders, and Sam moved up the omega’s body carefully. Then the omega slotted their lips together in a hungry kiss. Sam could thank him with orgasms.

* * *

One week later, Gabriel was finally lost in the throes of his heat. Castiel had already left for work when the omega felt the full force of his heat. Luckily, Balthazar left later, and he was able to calm the raging heat burning within the omega. Gabriel had already lost count to the number of times his alpha had knotted him by the time Castiel rolled his way home for work. The omega was grateful to his alpha mate; Balthazar was taking such good care of his alpha.

When Castiel walked into his home, he was immediately assaulted with his mate’s heat scent. The beta closed his eyes and took in the powerful scent. Already his cock was half hard and chafing in his suit pants. Castiel groaned and pulled off his tie and jacket before even taking a step. He could hear his mates, and the beta knew they were in the bedroom. As he climbed the stairs, Castiel unbuttoned his dress shirt before tossing it over the railing. The next thing to go was the white undershirt, which followed in the same path as the buttoned down shirt. By the time he was standing in the bedroom doorway, Castiel was half naked, and his pants were unbuttoned. He reached for his member, and jerked it into full hardness as he watched his mates on the bed.

Gabriel was on all fours, in the usual mounting position most omegas found themselves during their heat. Balthazar was behind the omega, balls deep into his mate. One of the alpha’s hands was tightly gripping the omega’s hip while the other fisted the omega’s shaggy chestnut locks. Gabriel’s head was thrown back, and his mouth was hanging open as he felt his alpha’s knot begin to fill once more. His throat and lips were dry, but the omega was still able to beg, “Knot me.”

Balthazar’s thrust became more shallow as his knot began to fill; it was time to tie them together. “Gonna fill you with pups,” the alpha promised before tying the two together. A couple more thrust later, and the alpha was pumping his seed into the omega’s channel.

Castiel pulled his slacks down, and they pooled around his ankles. Gods, his mates were so incredibly hot to watch as they mated. Balthazar turned his head to gaze at his beta mate. The blue eyed male was pumping his hard cock in and out of his fist as he watched. Balthazar grinned at the sight; he was glad his other mate was home. The both of them should be taking care of their omega during his heat.

“C’mon,” the alpha spoke with a jerk of his head, “our gorgeous omega hasn’t come yet, and I know you can take care of him.”

As Castiel made his way to the bed, Balthazar shifted himself and the omega to make room for the beta. The alpha pushed himself into a sitting position with his ankles at his haunches, and the omega was sprawled into his lap as his channel milked the alpha’s seed. In this position, the omega’s legs were spread as well as his cock was on display, and it was hard and leaking and begging for attention. Once when the beta was on the bed, he immediately pushed his head toward his mate’s hardened member. Gabriel shouted as his hard and weeping cock was enveloped in a tight, wet heat. The beta swallowed the omega’s member whole; taking it all the way down his throat. When hummed, it sent the omega over the edge, and the omega was shooting his seed down the alpha’s throat. Castiel swallowed everything the omega had to give him.

When he pulled away from the omega’s now soft cock, Castiel looked at his own hardened member. Balthazar’s eyes also glanced at the beta’s hard cock.

“Don’t cum yet. When my knot deflates, it will be your turn to fuck our omega,” the alpha spoke.

Blue eyes darkened with lust. He could definitely get behind this plan. And hopefully, their omega would end this heat with a successful breeding.


	16. Chapter 16

Today was the festival honoring the pack’s formation. Their roots were hundreds of years old. To honor the pack, everyone joined in a picnic celebration. Every household helped bring together this festivity with food and drinks. Everyone gathered at the center of the packlands.

“Today is the anniversary our pack’s formation. Mother moon blessed us with the gift of transformation. Our pack is one of the oldest in the area, and others look to us for guidance. We continue to lead by example of living in harmony between man and wolf. That is all our forefathers wanted, and we continue to honor that dream with each new life born into the pack. So today, let’s enjoy each other’s company and remember how blessed all of us are. We must treasure the gifts Mother Moon has bestowed upon us,” Bobby gave the obligatory speech honoring their ancestors.

Then the whole pack was ready to eat and enjoy the company of their fellow wolves.

Bobby sat at the picnic table in the very center. Sitting with the pack alpha was Sam, Dean, and Rufus. Chuck, Becky, Charlie, and Dorothy were at the table behind them. Brady, Meg, and a couple of her friends were at the table to the right of Sam and Dean. Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar were in the table in front of Chuck and Becky; though the three mated pair still had Sam and Dean in their sights. No one else joined the trio at their table. Even though things were still tense, the whole pack was having a wonderful time honoring their ancestry.

Dean was in his wolf form. He had been shifting more and more as his pregnancy progressed. All wolves stayed in their wolf form in their final month of pregnancy, and they always gave birth in their wolf form. The green eyed omega was only three months and half months into his pregnancy, but he was beginning the transition to spend more time in his wolf form. So he laid under the picnic bench, curled around his mate’s feet. Sam was petting his mate’s fur while talking with the Pack Alpha.

“That plate for Dean?” Bobby asked the younger alpha.

Sam nodded his head before answering, “Yeah, Dean is exhausted.”

“Don’t tell me about what you boys do in the bedroom,” Bobby pleaded with an eye roll.

Immediately, the young alpha’s cheek’s reddened, and his eyes darted to the left. Brady raised his beer in cheers; clearly the other alpha was listening in to Sam’s conversation. Hazel eyes turned back to the elder alpha, but Sam’s hands tightened for a fraction of a second in his mate’s fur.

“No, nothing like that,” the younger alpha responded, “The pups kept Momma up last night, and he could not get comfortable. And I may have slept through that.”

Bobby was shaking his head in amusement. “Let me guess, someone was pissed that you didn’t wake up,” the Pack Alpha surmised.

The younger alpha looked bashful; Dean was definitely hormonal while pregnant.

The older alpha laughed. “Ya idjit,” Bobby joked, “that’s what you get for knocking him up.”

For a moment, Sam looked aghast. “You’re so mean,” he teased his adoptive father.

The two of them broke out into laughter. Inwardly, Sam was internally grateful there was no ill will with Bobby and his boys

A minute later, Sam felt his mate shift at his feet. Dean was awake. The omega stretched before shifting back to his human form. Sam quickly gathered his mate into his arms and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. A moment later, the two broke apart. Dean moved and settled beside his mate. He then reached for his plate and began to eat. Sam knew to get all of Dean’s favorites. Meanwhile, Sam’s hand went for its usual spot on Dean’s belly. The alpha rubbed the protruding belly; he loved being close with his unborn pups.

When Dean finished eating, he pushed his plate away and snuggled further into his mate’s side. Already, he could feel the pups moving. Dean rubbed the side of his belly where he could feel one of his pups moving.

“Pup kicking?” Bobby wondered as he had been watching his omega boy for the last couple of minutes.

Dean nodded his head and reached for his father. “You want to feel?” the omega asked.

He did not even wait for an answer before he placed his father’s hand over where he could feel the pup. A look of wonderment appeared on the Pack Alpha’s face. That was his grandchild he was feeling, and it was amazing.

“Such wild ones,” Bobby muttered aloud.

There was no doubt about it that those pups were going to give their parents a run for his money.

Rufus cleared his throat; he was clearly uncomfortable being an outside witness to such an intimate family moment. Bobby reluctantly pulled away from his omega son’s protruding belly, and Sam’s hand then returned to rubbing the side of Dean’s stomach. Dean and Sam shared a look with one another. Both of them knew Bobby and Uncle Rufus did not deal with their emotions or any emotions well.

Rufus took a moment to look the omega up and down with a raised eyebrow. “You look like you are pregnant with multiple pups there,” the dark skinned alpha commented.

Dean pursed his lips while Sam nodded his head. “We definitely think there is at least two in there,” the shaggy haired alpha stated.

Dean also added, “Feel both of them kick on both sides.”

Becky gasped as she was listening in to the Pack Alpha’s table. She would always be curious to anything involving Sam. Even more so, she needed all the information on Sam and Dean’s mating. Contrary to popular belief, Becky was elated when she heard about Sam mating with Dean. There seemed to be no other omega more suited to her perfect Alpha. Madison could not appreciate what a catch Sam was. Sparrow Jennings definitely did not deserve any of the alpha’s attentions. Even Gabriel was not well suited for Sam. Becky was so shocked when Sam and Gabriel called it quits, but it was probably for the best. Becky was so happy for Sam and Dean; they were soulmates and could make each other happy.

Feeling ever so brave and rather nosy, Becky stood from her table and moved over to sit beside her favorite alpha. There was an uncomfortable smile on the aforementioned alpha’s face, but he still greeted her kindly. “Hey, Becky, what’s going on?”

Becky grinned and hugged his muscled arm. “I just came over to wish you and Dean the best,” she responded, “I think the two of you are going to have a full litter.”

There was a shocked and pleased look on both Sam and Dean’s faces. “Thank you Becky,” Sam replied, “that really means a lot.”

Becky eyes lit up, and she hugged his arm tighter before taking her leave. Sam was happy with her!

They went back to small chit chat for a little while. Sam and Dean discussing pack life with Bobby and Rufus. The four of them were discussing when they were going to meet with the Haven pack from the north. While discussing what the other pack could want, Dean continued to fidget in his seat. The pups were active, and they were kicking up a storm.

Bobby was the first to notice his son’s uncomfortableness. “Dean, you alright son?” the worried father asked.

Dean flinched, but he still nodded his head. “Pups are really active,” the pregnant omega explained, “Sammy, could you?” 

The hazel eyed alpha was nodding his head, and he shifted in his seat. He was now facing his mate, and Dean was able to lean back on the picnic bench. Both of Sam’s hands began a soft trail over the omega’s protruding belly, and his face hovered close to Dean’s belly button. “Hey pups, it’s your dad. You need to calm down in there and give your momma a break,” Sam softly spoke to his unborn pups.

The effects were immediate, and both Sam and Dean could already feel their pups settling down. Dean sighed in relief, and he shifted back into a proper sitting position. Sam’s hand rested over the front of Dean’s belly. Rufus looked at the mating pair with questioning eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes before elaborating, “Pups love Daddy’s voice. Sometimes it is the only thing that gets them to stop kicking me.”

Rufus laughed while Sam looked so proud by that fact. “They just love having their Momma’s attention. But I can’t wait for them to get here already,” Sam stated.

Castiel had been watching and listening to Sam and Dean for the past hour. He was still so surprised everyone was ok with Sam mating his adoptive brother. Sure, the beta heard the talk around the pack lands. Everyone thought it was about time that Dean had gotten himself a proper mate. It still left the blue eyed beta with a sour taste in his mouth that he and Dean’s relationship was never truly accepted by the rest of the pack. It was one of the main issues the beta had with his former omega. Dean said he could care less what people thought of them, but now Castiel was having his doubts. The green eyed omega seemed to preen under all the attention he was getting because of his mating. Dean would always discuss what a great alpha Sam was whenever another pack member brought it up, and how Dean was such a good omega for catching on their first shared heat together. It made Castiel wonder if Dean had always longed to settle with an alpha.

The beta wanted to gag when he heard Dean talking about the unborn pups wanting their daddy’s attention. It was still a hard pill to swallow that Sam was the father of Dean’s pups. Dean finally got what he always wanted, a litter of pups, and he was finally going to be a mother. It made Castiel wonder what would have happened to his relationship with Dean if things did not end the way that they did. Were they always meant to be doomed from the start?

Castiel was pulled from his thoughts when Chuck and Becky walked over to their table.

Balthazar smiled at the mated beta pair. “That was real nice of you Becky to say that to Dean,” the alpha commented.

Becky gushed and she fanned her face. “I think they are going to surprise us with how many pups they are going to have,” she mused aloud.

Balthazar nodded his head. “Maybe they will have many alpha pups too. Most litters only have one alpha pup now a days,” he added.

Becky nodded her head in agreement. If any omega could have more than one alpha pup it was Dean.

Chuck cleared his throat to pull the five of them away from the conversation they were having. Becky was always going on about Sam and Dean, and frankly, Chuck needed a break from it. “So I noticed that you guys have been acting really secretive lately,” the curly haired beta stated with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriel blushed while Balthazar grinned. There was a blank look on Castiel’s face; he did not realize anyone was aware. None of them denied that fact.

“Does this have something to do with those trips to the healer?” Chuck further questioned.

Dean’s ears had perked up. He noticed when Chuck and Becky walked over to his ex. He somewhat paid attention to their conversation. He was honestly just curious if Cas and his mates were talking about Sam and Dean. The last conversation the green eyed omega had with his ex did not go so well, and Dean deserved to know if Cas was talking shit about Dean and his mate to the beta’s slutty omega and their shared alpha. The only person Dean really had no ill will was Balthazar. Dean did not consider the alpha an acquaintance, close confident or friend; he also could not hate the alpha on principle. Balthazar had nothing to do with Gabriel and Castiel’s actions against Dean. So Dean lazily listened to the conversation while he also enjoyed being in the company of his family. The omega hoped that Gabriel caught a nasty sexually transmitted disease and passed it on to Castiel; maybe that is why they were visiting the healers.

“Do you think you are ready to share?” Castiel whispered in his omega’s ear.

Gabriel was eagerly nodding his head; he did not want to keep this a secret. “I have been seeing the healer because I just learned that I am pregnant!” the shaggy haired omega exclaimed in glee.

“That is terrific news!” Chuck replied for pulling his omega friend into a hug, “Congratulations.”

Not everyone was happy though. Rufus was shaking his head and sharing a look with Bobby. Both of them knew this was going to start a lot of drama within the pack that they would have to deal with. There was a blank look on Sam’s face. When he and Gabriel were together, Gabriel insisted that he did not want to have any pups. Maybe, the amber eyed omega just did not want Sam’s pups. Dean’s content look dropped from his face, and his eyes sought out his former mate. Blue eyes were already staring at Dean’s form. For a moment, the two former mates stared at one another; both had a look of betrayal in their eyes. Cas was the first to look away, and the smile returned on his face as he celebrated their upcoming pup with his friends. Dean shook his head and scooted closer to his mate. The fair haired omega sighed in relief when Sam wrapped his arms around him. Sammy always made things better.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam and Dean spent the afternoon at Bobby’s house today. Dean was in a wolf form, and his bump was even noticeable in that form. The omega was in his fifth month in pregnancy, and he was starting to spend more time in his wolf form than his human form. It was just a matter of time before he stopped shifting altogether and stay in wolf form. Sam was excited when that would happen. Yes, the alpha would miss interacting and talking with his mate in human form, but at the same time it signified the pups’ upcoming arrival.

Dean was laying against the tree that had so much meaning in his life as well as the packs. He was in his wolf form, and he napped as he finally felt the pups rest as well. Sam and Bobby were sitting in a couple chairs still in the Pack Alpha’s property, and they kept the omega in their line of sight. The two alphas had beers in hand, and they drank as they enjoyed the other’s company.

“How’s he doing? Pups and him ok?” Bobby asked.

Sam nodded his head before taking a swig of his beer. “Saw the healer three days ago, and everything is good. He is starting to shift more into a wolf,” the younger alpha answered.

“I wouldn’t be surprised in the next few weeks he stops shifting,” the older alpha mused as well.

“I know,” Sam replied with a smile on his face, “and then he will be preparing his den for the pups. I can’t wait for them to get here.”

Bobby turned his knowing eyes to his adoptive son. At first, the Pack Alpha was a little weirded out by the knowledge that Sam and Dean mated; they were raised like brothers. But that uneasiness quickly faded away; after all, those boys always gravitated toward one another and looked out for one another like nobody’s business. Besides, Bobby was ready to be a grandfather and dote on his grand pups.

“You two are going to make excellent parents,” he stated.

There was stunned look on the younger alpha’s face; even after all these years, the young alpha was still so surprised to be complimented. “Thanks,” the hazel eyed alpha said with reddened cheeks.

There was a long pause where the two alphas did not speak. Instead, they slowly finished off their beers. When Bobby was finished, he asked his adoptive son, “Do you think you are going to have enough space for the pups at your house?”

Sam thought about his answer for a moment before replying, “Probably not. I mean I only have the bedrooms and little tiny office. But we will make it work.”

Bobby nodded his head, but said nothing in reply. Already, the Pack Alpha was planning the future. He already made the decision, and discussed it with Rufus, Bobby’s second in command. It was just a matter of when Bobby would share his plans with everyone else.

“You know, you never got the chance to tell me about what you found out about your past,” the elder alpha shifted the conversation, “You were going to tell me when everything with Dean went down.” It was a sore subject for the Pack Alpha. Yes, he understood why Sam needed to find out why he was abandoned and who his family was, but it still pulled the old alpha’s heartstrings none the less. Bobby raised this alpha himself, and he loved Sam like he was his own flesh and blood. He did not treat Sam any differently than Dean because they were not technically related.

Sam bit the inside of cheek. He knew that his adoptive father was not too happy when Sam decided to figure out why he was abandoned in those woods all those years ago. “I found out with the help you gave me. You know my last name is supposed to be Winchester,” the moppy haired alpha stated.

Bobby turned his head to look at the other alpha. The Pack Alpha had heard about the Winchester Pack; they were taken over by a rival pack. John Winchester was killed in a duel with the invading pack alpha.

“This alpha wanted my mother for himself I guess, so he killed my dad. And you know that any alpha children of a previous are killed off, and my mom couldn’t let that happen. So she left me in the woods. And I guess the pain of losing her true mate slowly killed her,” Sam finished explaining.

Bobby shook his head. Luckily, their pack had long standing peace with their neighbors. “I’m sorry, son,” the Pack Alpha spoke softly as he placed a comforting hand on the taller male’s shoulder.

Sam gave a half smile, but his hazel eyes were wet with unshed tears.

Sensing the distress in his alpha, Dean lifted his head toward the two men’s directions. Instantly, the omega was getting up and making his way over to his mate. Sam immediately dug his hands into Dean’s soft fur and pulled the wolf into a hug. Dean licked his mate’s cheek before shifting back into his human form.

“You ok Sammy?” Dean asked as he kneeled in front of Sam.

The smile on Sam’s face was more genuine as he stared into his mate’s emerald orbs. “Better now,” Sam responded, “I was telling Bobby what I found out about my real parents.”

Dean pouted. He hated seeing his alpha so upset. “Hey, it’s ok. And we are your family now,” the omega tried to comfort his mate.

Bobby squeezed his adoptive son’s shoulder tighter, forcing the younger alpha to turn his gaze. “Family doesn’t end with blood. You will always be my son, and I will always love you,” Bobby promised.

Sam smiled; he had his family here with him now. He had his father figure, his mate, and pups on the way. What more could Sam ever ask for?

* * *

Gabriel, Castiel, and Balthazar arrived home in the mid afternoon. The three took off from work early for Gabriel’s appointment with the healer. All expectant omegas and betas saw the healer more frequently in the beginning of the pregnancy. Most weres were most likely to have problems or miscarriage in the early stages of pregnancy. After the first month and a half, any expectant mother hardly ever saw the healers until after the pups were born. Gabriel himself was officially one month into his pregnancy. He got a clean bill of health from the heater, and Gabriel and his mates were stoked by the good news.

In fact the smiles could not be wiped off of both Balthazar and Castiel’s faces as they walked inside their house.

“You and the little ones are doing great,” the alpha spoke as he kicked off his shoes in the hallway.

“Five more months until they are here,” the beta added in an excited tone.

The omega was a couple steps behind his mates, and he did not share their outward enthusiasm. In fact, there was a pensive look on the omega’s face.

“Do you think we should go ahead and start remodeling the bedroom next door to us for when the pups arrive?” Castiel asked his mates.

Balthazar turned to the beta before replying, “We are going to need to start puppy proofing the house.” The alpha and beta went back and forth on what needed to be done on the house before the pups arrived.

Both mates noticed that their pregnant omega had remained silent while they planned out the next few months. Both men turned around to check on their pregnant omega. Gabriel was leaning against the small table trying to put as much distance between himself and his mates.

“Gabriel?” the beta questioned.

Amber eyes looked into blue, and the omega sighed. He did not fight the two sets of hands that gently led him into living room. With a sigh, Gabriel took a seat on the couch. Both his mates took a seat beside the quiet omega. Both the beta and the alpha had a hand on the omega in a symbol of comfort.

“Tell us what is on your mind,” Balthazar softly pleaded with his pregnant mate.

Gabriel kept his eyes diverted, but he took a deep, heavy breath. “The both of you already know what you need to get done before the pups arrive,” the amber eyed male began to explain.

Castiel nodded his head and cleared his throat. “We thought that would please you,” the beta responded, “we want to show you how dedicated we are to the pups you are carrying.”

The beta’s words made the omega sigh in frustration. Finally Gabriel looked up toward his mates’ faces. “That’s the problem!” the omega shouted!

There was a puzzled expression on the beta’s face. “Please explain Gabriel,” the beta replied.

Gabriel shook his head before finally admitting, “You two seem to know what you are supposed to do. I’m the one who is pregnant, and I feel so lost and useless. I mean I’m an omega, and there should be this natural instinct. Look at Dean; he seems to have no problems being pregnant.”

Castiel and Balthazar shared a look. Then the alpha took a deep breath then moved to sit in front of the distraught omega. Balthazar grabbed the sides of the omega’s face and forced their eyes to lock. “You know Dean has always been more comfortable being an omega, and he has long since accepted his instincts and spent his whole life preparing for his future as an omega,” the alpha began to explain, “You chose to be different and foster your own instincts. But don’t be discouraged my love. It will come to you when the time is right, and Cassie and I will be there to support you every step of the way. Your job right now is to grow our pups in your womb.”

Castiel was nodding his head to Balthazar’s words. The beta could not have said it better himself.

Gabriel found himself smiling at his alpha mate. “Who would have thought you would have been so good at these heart felt speeches Balthy,” the omega teased his mate.

Balthazar rolled his eyes before pecking the omega on the lips. “Don’t get used to it,” the alpha responded, “I will leave it to our dear Cassie from here on out.”

Both Gabriel and Castiel laughed at Balthazar’s words.

“We may not be conventional, but we always make it work,” the omega stated.

Castiel leaned and kissed his omega mate on his temple. “Yes, we do,” the beta agreed.

No matter what challenged they faced, as long as they had each other, then they would make it through anything.

* * *

Chuck and Becky were lying in bed, both attempting to fall asleep. It was late, and they should be sleeping. But there was something that was plaguing both betas’ minds.

“Hey Chuck, are you still awake?” Becky asked her mate.

Both of them were sleeping on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

Chuck replied, “I am. Why are you still awake?”

Becky rolled over to her side to face her mate, and Chuck copied her movements. “I’ve been thinking,” she uttered.

She could not see it, but Chuck was smiling. “Me too,” he added.

Becky bit her lip before admitting, “We have been mated for a while now. Maybe it is time to start trying for pups.” She felt his hand reach toward her and brush her hair away from her face.

“I have been waiting for you to say that for a while now,” Chuck admitted.

There was a confused look on the female beta’s face. “Why haven’t you said anything before now?” she asked.

Chuck immediately answered, “I didn’t want you to feel pressured. I’ve just always wanted you happy Becky.”

Pushing her head forward, she connected their lips for a soft kiss. “You are my perfect mate,” she reassured him, “I will stop taking my birth control, and hopefully we can have pups soon.”

Chuck connected their lips once more before pulling his mate into his arms. His nose rested on the top of her head, and he took a deep inhale of her shampoo. “I can’t wait to have pups with you,” he stated as he closed his eyes.

Sleep was much closer to him now that he admitted that truth. Becky was feeling the same way, and she was already drifting off to sleep. “Soon,” she agreed before fully falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam smiled as his mate climbed into bed for the night. Dean was in his final month of pregnancy, and the omega wolf had stopped transforming. He stayed in his wolf form, which was a sure sign that the pups would be arriving soon. His bump was noticeable even as a wolf, and once Dean was settled on his side, Sam’s hand went straight for the omega’s pregnant belly. Dean let out a breath when he felt his alpha’s hand grip the fur at the nape of his neck while his other hand softly caressed his protruding belly. The omega was ready for the pups to be born; Dean was so uncomfortable!

The alpha frowned when a mound of dirt fell from his mate’s paws. It was obvious for the past week or so that Dean had begun to dig out his den. The omega wolf was constantly in and out of the house during the day time. Omegas usually dug out their den on the outskirts of the packlands, away from other wolves. By being out in the woods, an omega mother felt safe without the threat of other wolves invading their den. Once an omega went into labor, the wolf would give birth in the den and only return to the pack once when the pups were ready to leave the den, which was usually after their eyes opened. Then the pups would be formally introduced to the rest of the pack. If an omega wolf decided to share the location of his/her den with the rest of the pack, then the pack took it upon themselves to help guard the new mother and pups when they were at the most vulnerable.

So Sam knew better than to make any comment about Dean bringing dirt to their bed. Instead, the alpha snuggled closer to his mate and closed his eyes. The hazel eyed male wanted to savor every moment alone he had with his mate before the pups made their arrival. As much as the alpha was looking forward to meeting his children, Sam would miss the time where it was just him and his omega. Yes, Sam and Dean had known each other for years, but they had not been mates for long. Everything between them just happened so fast, and there was hardly time for the pair to adjust. But in reality, it was so them; both Sam and Dean had a tendency to dive in head first. Of course they would do that with their mating. Thus, Sam held his mate in his arms and took in his mate’s intoxicating scent. It was not long before the pair both drifted off to the land of dreams.

The next day, Sam was out on watch. Certain alphas were chosen to guard the packlands’ borders for any potential threats. Sam was one such alpha, and he was honored to be chosen for such a duty. He still believed whole heartedly that he owed the pack and Bobby his life, and he would spend the rest of his life serving the pack in gratitude, making up for their kindness. Sam’s watch started at sun up, and it lasted well until the afternoon. With Dean so close to giving birth, the omega had stopped working at the school, and Dean focused on preparing for the pups impending arrival.

So it was not so strange to see Dean out and about in the center of the packlands in the early afternoon. Dean was still in his wolf form, which he will remain in until the pups arrived. It was clearly evident that the omega had been preparing his den. The omega’s sandy coat was caked in dirt in certain places, and his paws were covered in dirt as well.

Castiel, Balthazar, and Gabriel were walking down the street together; the omega finishing his final visit with the healer until the end of his pregnancy. The amber eyed omega was almost halfway through his own pregnancy, and he continued to get nothing but good news from the healer. There were no apparent complications, and omega and pups were healthy. Gabriel had no idea how many he was carrying, but he was relieved that they were alright. He was not quite ready for them to make their arrival; he needed more time to prepare. Balthazar, on the other hand, was counting down the days until his omega mate gave birth. The alpha could not wait to be a father. Whatever dynamic the pups turned out to be; whether alpha, beta, or omega, the alpha was going to dote on his children.

It was Castiel, who seemed rather silent about the whole thing. The beta was lost in his thoughts when he spotted Dean in his wolf form. The beta had stopped walking, and blue eyes stared the pregnant wolf down. It did not take Castiel’s mates long to notice the beta was no longer walking beside them. Both Balthazar and Gabriel stopped walking and turned to face their wayward mate.

“Cassie,” the alpha called to their mate.

Meanwhile, Gabriel frowned when he realized what had the blue-eyed beta’s attention. They all had been working hard to avoid Sam and Dean these past couple of months. Once Dean belly became prominent, the green-eyed omega became the focus of the pack. Everyone was constantly congratulating the pregnant omega and wishing him the best of luck. Castiel heard the whispers from his pack that Dean finally got himself a real mate that could take care of him and provide for him. Did Castiel not provide for Dean for seven years? Gods, this was one of the beta’s biggest issues; he was never good enough for Dean in the pack’s eyes. Thus, Gabriel and Balthazar, to an extent, had been doing their best to make sure that Castiel did not run into Dean and Sam. Of course, the hazel eyed alpha had threatened violence against the beta. But some things could not be avoided. Gabriel sighed as he stared at his beta mate, who was staring at the other omega’s pregnant belly.

“Castiel, don’t,” Gabriel pleaded.

Dean had been moving so slowly, even more slow than usual. His belly was prominent, and it was harder for the omega to catch his breath. The green eyed wolf took a couple more steps before stopping completely. Even in wolf form, the omega was beginning to sweat. Dean felt such a tightness in his belly, and it was making hard to breathe. Was there something wrong with the pups? Could the omega be in labor? Dean was pretty sure he was not in labor, but he could not be certain because this was his first litter. Where was Sam? He would know what to do.

Dean’s ears flattened, and he lowered his head closer to the ground. He let out a pain filled whine, which set all wolves around him on edge. Dean’s omega gold eyes soon realized that the only wolves close to him where the three that he definitely did not want to be around. Green eyes locked on to blue for the briefest moments before the heavily pregnant omega let out another painful whine as he closed his eyes. Then the omega was lowering himself down to the ground; he needed Sam here.

Balthazar was the first to jump into action. As an alpha, it was instinctual to come to the aid of an omega, especially a pregnant omega at that. Omegas were precious, and when they were carrying, it sent their status into overdrive. It no time, Balthazar was kneeling over Dean’s prone form. His hands over the omega’s side; a strange alpha did not just put their hands on a pregnant omega. There was nothing more dangerous than an omega who felt their pups were in danger.

“Dean, I am going to feel around your belly to see if this is labor pains,” the alpha clearly stated his intentions.

Gold eyes just blinked at him before lowering his head back down to the ground. Permission given, Balthazar’s hands began to palpitate the omega’s protruding belly.

Hesitantly, Gabriel and Castiel, a couple steps behind, had moved to their alpha mate’s side. There was a concerned look on the amber eyed omega’s face. “Is he in labor?” Gabriel asked his mate.

Balthazar shook his head. Dean’s belly was not taunt and hard from labor contractions. “I can’t smell it on him,” the alpha replied.

By now, Dean was consumed with his fear for his pups, and the only thing that could calm him was the presence of his alpha. Dean howled as loud as he could, calling his mate to him. Not even a minute later, there was an answering howl from Sam.

Balthazar knew Dean’s alpha mate would be racing toward his omega. So the blond alpha turned to his mates. “You might want to put some distance between you and Dean,” Balthazar informed his beta mate.

The last thing needed was for Sam to see Castiel around his distressed mate. It could cause the alpha to snap. Castiel opened his mouth to object, but one glance at Dean stopped the beta. Cas closed his mouth and nodded his head before moving away from the omega wolf. Once when Castiel was far enough away, Balthazar returned to checking out the omega. Yes, Balthazar had trained to be a pack healer, and he would have made a great one. But being a healer was not his calling; instead he opened up his own store and chose his happiness.

Balthazar was certain that Dean was not in labor by the time Sam came barreling down the street. Sam was in his wolf form; he ran faster that way. By the time he was at his mate’s side though, he was back in his human form. Panicked hazel eyes locked on to Omega gold, and Sam’s large hands buried into the scruff of Dean’s neck. Sam lowered his head to his mate to scent the omega. The alpha could scent Dean’s fear and pain, and it put the large wolf on edge.

It was then Sam noticed the other alpha’s presence so close to his mate. Hazel eyes began to bleed alpha red, and the tall alpha snarled. Balthazar immediately raised his arms in defenseless manner to placate the alpha’s rage. There was no ill will on Balthazar’s end; he believed Sam’s rage was justified on the account of instinct.

“I am just checking to make sure Dean is ok,” the blue eyed alpha promised.

The omega in question keened and nudged the alpha with his snout.

Some of the rage Sam felt immediately deflated. “He’s not in labor?” the hazel eyed alpha wondered.

Balthazar shook his head. “No, but I do suggest taking him to the healer to be checked out,” Balthazar responded, “I can’t feel any issues with the pups.”

Sam nodded his head. He had been wary of the other alpha for the sole reason for whom he chose to mate, but still Sam was grateful the other alpha was here at the moment. Dean needed someone with a level head and with some expert knowledge, and that were was apparently Balthazar. Gathering his mate into his arms, Sam then thanked his fellow alpha. Even with the added weight of Dean in his arms, Sam ran to healers while still being cautious of the precious cargo in his arms.

The healer saw Dean and Sam right away. Immediately the healer began to examine the pregnant omega wolf and came up with the same conclusion as Balthazar. Dean was indeed not in labor. Rather, his body, as well as the pups, was going through a practice run. This was a rare occurrence in expectant werewolves. In fact, this was just another sign that Dean was indeed carrying a large litter. The healer was certain that Dean had to be carrying a minimum of three pups for his body to react the way it did.

So Sam took Dean home. The omega needed plenty of rest, and Sam was going to make sure his mate got it. Not even Dean nipping his mate was going to stop the alpha wolf. Sam just wanted his mate and pups safe. He was even more excited now for impending fatherhood. His pups were healthy, and they would be arriving soon. It was all an alpha could hope for.

Four days later, Sam was still keeping a watchful eye on his mate. It took him until they were both climbing into bed that night to notice. Dean’s paws were clean, and there was no trace of dirt on the bed. Dean was done digging his den out, and Sam grinned at the thought. They were in the final countdown now, and Sam’s blood was thrumming with excitement. Sam’s hands reached for its usual spot on Dean’s protruding belly, and he sighed in contentment. The omega wolf was already asleep; his body was wiped. It would not be long now….

The same night, Gabriel was already propped up in bed when he felt a kick. Castiel and Balthazar were still in the bathroom getting ready for the night.

“Cassie, Balthy get over here!” the omega shouted.

Both the beta and alpha raced toward their pregnant mate. “Is everything alright?” Balthazar immediately questioned.

After the incident with Dean earlier in the week, the alpha had been keeping a special eye out on his own pregnant mate. Gabriel was enthusiastically nodding his head while staring at his bump, and there was a smile on his lips. He reached for both of mates’ hands and placed them on his baby bump. There was a confused look on both the beta and alpha’s faces until they felt it. It was a soft but certainly there kick. The pups were kicking!

“Incredible,” the beta commented with a tone full of wonder.

Gabriel grinned widened as he felt a litany of kicks. “We should celebrate,” the omega mused.

Neither one of his mates hand any objections to that idea.

There was a lewd look on the omega’s face as he watched his mates strip naked. By now the kicking had calmed. Gabriel was glad, so he can focus on some fun times with his mates. The omega was still incredibly nervous about the pups arrival, but he realized that he had a pair of wonderful mates to help him along the way.


	19. Chapter 19

It was another night at the Novak household. Gabriel was now the first one in bed usually. With his pregnancy progressing, the omega tired more easily. Balthazar followed his omega mate shortly after. Ever since the alpha could feel the unborn pups kick, Balthazar usually had one or both hands on his mate’s pregnant belly. Balthazar was so ready to be a father, and he could not wait for the pups’ arrival.

On the other hand, Castiel was deliberately dragging his feet. Ever since he felt the pups kick, the beta has been strangely distant. He was the last to bed and the first to rise. The last few times, Castiel let his mates enjoy themselves when it came to their sexual adventures. The beta feigned tiredness as to not arouse suspicion with his mates. But, his mates had noticed the beta’s strange behavior and both of them agreed to not let it continue any further.

When Castiel finally dragged himself out of the bathroom, Balthazar pounced. The alpha gathered the squirming beta into his arms and dragged him over to the bed. Gabriel pulled the beta into his arms while Balthazar climbed into bed. Now Castiel was sandwiched between his two mates. The beta sighed as the alpha pulled his reluctant mate into his chest.

“You have been acting strange Cassie,” Balthazar stated.

Bright blue eyes closed with a sigh, but they opened again when Castiel felt a hand on his cheek. He stared into confused amber eyes.

“Talk to us,” the omega pleaded.

Castiel bit his lip and looked away. “It’s nothing,” he lied.

Gabriel was not buying it. The beta had been acting strange ever since they all felt the baby kick. It then clicked in the omega’s mind. “Does this have to do with the pups?” Gabriel ascertained.

Castiel’s lack of response was enough as an answer.

Balthazar’s arms tightened around his beta mate. Was Cassie regretting having the pups? “Are you starting to regret our decision to have pups?” the alpha feared the answer to his question.

Sensing both of his mates’ distress, Castiel reached down to rub the alpha’s arms while he nuzzled into the omega’s neck. “I am just stuck on what I am going to be to the pups,” the beta admitted.

There was a puzzled expression on the omega’s face. “What do you mean?” he asked.

The beta took a deep breath before answering. “There is no doubt that you and Balthazar have your roles defined,” Castiel explained, “You two are mother and father. But what am I to our children?”

Both Gabriel and Balthazar were stunned that Castiel felt so left out when it concerned the pups. Did Castiel not realize that he had an equal role with them as well?

Gabriel was the one to smile. He brought their lips together for a soft, brief kiss before explaining, “Don’t be silly Cassie. You are ‘Papa’ to the pups.” Castiel smiled at his mate’s reassurance.

At that moment, the pups decided to make their presence with a sharp kick to the left. Castiel felt the kick, and stared at the protruding belly in wonderment.

“See, the pups already love their papa so much,” Gabriel added.

Castiel felt so reassured at the moment, and he was ready to bask in the wonderment of parenthood once more.

* * *

Sam was reluctant to wake up. The alpha did his best to ignore the incessant nudging against his side; instead he snuggled further into his pillow. There was a huff, then Sam’s eyes shot open when he felt a warning bite on his arms. Hazel darted to omega gold eyes. It was Dean who trying to get his silly mate awake. In fact, the omega seemed rather impatient.

“Dean,” Sam uttered with a yawn.

He stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Dean lightly grabbed his mate’s hand with his jaw, and the omega was tugging his mate forward. Sam needed to get up now.

It suddenly hit Sam why Dean was getting the alpha out of bed. It was still incredibly early, and neither one of them needed to be up anytime soon. There was a sense of urgency within the omega, and the pregnant wolf kept flinching in pain every now and then. The alpha took a deep breath, and he really smelled his mate. Dean was in labor; the pups were coming! With that realization, the alpha was jumping out of bed and throwing on the closest available clothes. Dean watched his mate with amusement. When Sam was dressed, the omega was quick to drag his mate with him.

Sam was completely flabbergasted by his mate’s actions. Normally, when an omega mother went into labor, they ventured out to their den alone. It was a common instinct for a mother werewolf to hole up in their den away from other wolves. When the pups were ready, then the mother wolf would return to the packlands with the pups, and the new members would be intergrated into the pack. The alpha knew Dean had been finished digging out his den in the past week, so it was time.

Sam did not even think, he shifted to his wolf form as he continued to follow his mate. Of course his tail was wagging constantly; he was excited by the knowledge that he was about to be a father. Because Dean chose to bring Sam with him to the den, the alpha would camp outside the den and protect his mate and pups. The alpha would not leave his mate’s side, a tradition if an expectant mother brought their mate with them. If the den was also discovered by fellow pack members, then the rest of the pack would guard then den as well. Nothing was more important in a pack then protecting the young.

Following his mate, Sam was even more surprised that Dean led them into town. Shouldn’t they be going in the opposite direction? It was strange that Dean’s den was somewhere in town. The alpha said nothing, and he continued to follow the omega. The pregnant wolf led the pair to Bobby’s home. The alpha was even more confused, but he still followed his mate. Dean continued to behind his childhood home. He finally stopped at the tree that signified the start of the pack. Taking a quick look around, the omega then climbed into his made den underneath the large roots. Sam took a seat before the opening, and he watched the sun rise as he waited on his mate. It would not be long now.

A little while after the sun rose, the pack was out of their homes and starting their day. A few wolves spotted Sam sitting before the sacred tree, but none really took note of it. The first wolf who had questions was Rufus, and the aging alpha was quick to gather the Pack Alpha. Bobby watched as his adoptive son snarled at anyone who got close to the sacred tree. With no Dean in sight, Bobby quickly realized what was happening, and he approached the alpha on guard with caution. When Bobby neared the fellow alpha, the Pack Alpha heard the whine come from beneath the tree. The father in him recognized his son’s cries, and Bobby sat down and joined his adoptive son on watch. Sam sent a ‘thank you’ through the telepathic connection all werewolves share in their wolf form. Only Bobby was allowed close to the den, Sam would use violence to keep all other wolves away from his mate’s den if any got too close.

With Bobby being a close distance to the unapproachable alpha, other members of the pack joined in on the wait. Rufus was the first, and he kept a wide berth from the base of the tree. The next to join the watch was Brady and his mate Meg. Charlie followed shortly after the mated pair. Within an hour, a third of the pack was waiting for Dean to give birth. They were all excited to find out the pups’ orientation.

Sam’s ears flattened when he heard his mate cry out rather loudly. The alpha made his way to the mouth of the den and called for the omega. Dean did not answer him at first, instead the omega wolf cried out. Sam could not see inside the den, so he hoped and prayed that his mate was ok. The alpha could smell blood, but that was common with labor. Still, Sam hated that the only thing he could focus on was the scent of his mate’s blood. Then the most glorious sound echoed through the mouth of the den. There was another, much smaller, cry. Sam recognized it instantly as his first born pup. The alpha wolf’s tail thumped against the ground as it wagged heavily. Sam heard the sound of slurping, and he knew that Dean was cleaning their first pup off before he would be nudged to a nipple to feed.

The news of the first pup being born traveled fast amongst the pack gathered outside of Dean’s den. With the birth of his first pup, Sam pushed back the gap between the pack and the den a little bit further. No one complained, and they all waited patiently for the omega wolf to finish giving birth as tradition dictated. Whenever a werewolf mother built their den within the pack’s grounds, and it was not hidden away by nature. Then the pack would join in guarding the den from any potential threat. Add in the fact that Dean was the Pack Alpha’s only child, and the whole pack grew more concerned about the omega delivering a healthy litter. In fact, Brady made sure the pack’s healer was on standby in case Dean needed the additional support. Sam noticed this, and his hazel eyes expressed his gratitude to his best friend.

A little while later, another heavy whine came out of the birthing omega, and a softer cry came shortly after. Sam and Dean’s second pup had been born; Sam was just excited for this pup’s arrival as he was for his sibling earlier. Even though Sam could not see his mate, the alpha instinctively knew that Dean was not done giving birth. After their second born was settled, Sam could hear his mate breathing heavily, and their third pup was making their way to the world. The cries of their next pup were just as beautiful to the shaggy haired alpha as was the pup’s siblings. Sam’s tail continued to thump against the ground in excitement. They already had three pups!

* * *

Gabriel was resting on the couch while his beta mate was in the kitchen. Castiel wanted to do something nice for his omega, so the blue eyed beta was cooking his pregnant mate breakfast. Sausage surprise burrito that contained all of the omega’s pregnancy cravings. This was something the beta could do for his mate.

Castiel had just plated breakfast when the front door was slammed open. Balthazar burst through the door with barely concealed excitement. Gabriel awkwardly got to his feet, and Castiel stood in the doorway with a spatula in hand.

“Is everything alright Balthy?” the omega questioned aloud.

Blue eyes turned to amber eyes, and the alpha grinned. “Get your shoes on, and let’s go,” the alpha ordered.

Castiel’s own azure orbs squinted in confusion. “Why are we going out?” he wondered.

Balthazar seemed annoyed and impatient by his mates’ inability to move. “We got to go to the den and wait for the pups,” the alpha explained.

Castiel and Gabriel glanced toward one another. Both had a sinking suspicion as to who the expectant mother was. “I don’t know if we should go,” the beta muttered.

The alpha narrowed his eyes before shaking his head. “We are going to all go and join in guarding Dean’s den. It’s for the pack,” the alpha firmly stated.

Both Gabriel and Castiel knew better than to object at the moment, so they sucked it up and got their shoes on. Then they were on their way to Dean’s den.

By the time the three mates arrived, the crowd around the sacred tree had grown. Sam was still the only one near the den, then Bobby was the one closest to the volatile alpha. Rufus, Brady, and Meg set up the next part of the perimeter, and the rest of the pack gathered behind them. Three pups had already been delivered, and Dean was pushing out the fourth. There were hushed whispers around the crowd that the moon had blessed Sam and Dean’s mating. It had been a long time since an omega, or even a beta, had given birth to more than three pups.

When Sam heard the cry of his fourth pup, Sam howled in excitement. They had four pups! Sam could not believe it. He could not wait to meet them and find out their gender and orientation. The scent in the den calmed, and Dean called out to his mate. The omega was done being in labor; it was over. He did it and delivered four healthy pups. Dean did not once remove any still births, so it was a good sign. The rest of the pack cheered with the news of four healthy pups born.


	20. Chapter 20

Every night since Dean went into labor, Sam has slept at the mouth of the den. This was the closest way the alpha could be close to his mate and children. Not to mention, he could protect them from any threat. For three nights, Sam has guarded the den while Dean and the pups remained inside. The rest of the pack stayed by the den in different shifts. Not everyone could put everything on hold as they waited for Dean and pups to leave the den. Only Bobby, with Rufus there majority of the time, stayed with the hazel eyed alpha. Rufus would leave for a time, but he would always return a short time later with food for the three of them. Bobby sure as hell was not going to leave. That was his son and grandchildren in there.

As Sam closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep that third night, he realized how much he missed having Dean right there at his side. Yes, Dean was close by, but at the same time, the omega was also very far away. This was the longest since everything went down with Castiel that Sam has not spoken to his green eyed lover. And Sam just missed his mate so much. Hopefully Dean will be ready to come out of the den soon.

Sam’s prayers were answered the next morning. As Sam, Bobby, and Rufus were finishing up breakfast surprisingly brought to them by Becky of all people, Dean poked his head out of the den. Sam immediately switched to his wolf form as he headed to the den’s opening. Dean got halfway out of the den when the pups cried for their mother. The omega seemed to halt in his moments; reluctant to leave his newborn pups. However, his own needs won over, and Dean exited the den. As soon as the omega was out, Sam was crowding around his mate. Dean let out a half annoyed, half amused huff as the alpha thoroughly checked his mate over. When Sam was certain that his mate was healthy, the alpha let his mate go off to the bushes to relieve himself. Meanwhile, the hazel-eyed alpha eyes locked onto the den’s opening, and he slowly made his way over there.

The pups were still inside crying out for their mother, and Sam cautiously poked his head inside. For the first time, the alpha called out to his children. The pups were silent for a moment, before they began to call back to their father. One of the pups even bumped their face into Sam’s wet nose. Sam’s eyes widened at the contact. Those were his pups!

Dean was suddenly back at his mate’s side. The omega licked the side of his mate’s neck before nudging Sam away from the den. Then the omega was making his way back to the pups. Of course Dean was a new mother, and he was rather reluctant to be away from his newborns for any longer than necessary. Sam was grateful for that brief moment he had with his mate. And Dean had given him unspoken permission to meet the pups, and Sam was going to take full advantage of that.

After Dean and the pups had settled and the sun fading from the sky, Sam shifted back to human form. Rufus was gone once again, and Bobby was speaking to a couple other members of the pack. The sky was a multitude of colors as the day turned to night. Inching closer and closer to the den, Sam cautiously stuck his hand inside. He used his large bulk to cover the den from the fading sun. It should still be a little bit longer until the pups opened their eyes and began to wander the den. For now though, they usually stayed close to their mother, who was their main source of food and protection.

The first thing Sam came into contact with was his mate. Sam knew right away that it was Dean’s tongue licking his hand. Sam smiled at his mate’s acknowledgement, and Dean used his snout to guide Sam’s hands to their pups. Sam felt around, and his hand brushed against some sort of clothes or bedding at first. Then he felt it. The pup was so tiny, and its breath was so warm against Sam’s hand. Immediately, Sam’s other hand joined and gathered the pup into his palms. Ever so gently, Sam pulled the pup to the mouth of the den. There Sam took a deep inhale of his child’s scent. Already it was stored away in his memory, and Sam recognized the pup’s scent as an alpha. The pup seemed to unconsciously recognize its father’s scent, and snuggled closer in the alpha’s palms.

Just as gently, Sam returned his alpha pup back to its mother and reached for the next one. This one was another alpha, and Sam loved this pup as much as the first. The pup awoke as Sam scented the pup’s scent to heart, and the little one tried to nurse from Sam’s palm. The action brought a smile to the hazel eyed male’s face, and he immediately placed the pup back at Dean’s side. Almost instantly, Sam could recognize the sounds of nursing. Seems like it did not take long for the little alpha to find a teat and begin eating.

The third pup was another alpha, and Sam cemented the pup’ scent to memory like the other two. Wow, they had three alpha pups! How amazing was that. Sam never heard of a litter having more than one alpha pup, and they had three! The last pup was reluctant to be pulled from its mother’s side, and the poor thing let out a cry. At first, Sam thought the pup was an omega based on its action, but the pup was a beta. The little beta took a little longer to settle from its father’s scent, but the pup eventually did.

When Sam returned the pup to its mother’s side, the little beta immediately snuggled into Dean’s side and licked the omega’s belly fur. Dean reached over and licked his beta pup’s body. Dean loved all of his pups unconditionally; in fact there was no way to describe how much love he had for his babies. The omega closed his eyes when he felt his mate’s hand petting between his ears. Yes, Dean missed Sam so much, but the pups needed their mother. Soon, Dean would come out of the den soon and spend a little bit more time with his mate. For now, the omega had four hungry mouths to feed.

Sam was quick to share the news with his adoptive father. “We have three alphas and one beta. Not sure about their genders though.” Bobby took off his hat while his eyes widened.

“Three alphas,” the Pack Alpha muttered, “well I’ll be damned.” Then there was a smile on the aging alpha’s face. He clapped his adoptive son on the shoulder. “Congratulations boy. If there was any doubt about you and Dean’s mating. The two of you have truly been blessed by mother moon,” the older alpha added.

There were old whispers amongst the pack of a pair so blessed in their mating. True mates was a thing of legends; no werewolf had proof they actually existed. There were some weres who believed that two wolves were destined to mate under the moon, and when the those two wolves finally came together, then their mating would have the moon’s blessing like no other mated pair. Of course, no one could prove they were indeed true mates, so it was more of a romantic fantasy for young pups as they learned all about their dynamics. If ever were there two werewolves who could prove the existence of true mates, Bobby firmly believed it was Sam and Dean.

Bobby stared at his alpha son, who had his head turned toward the den once more. Now would be the perfect time to surprise the new father. Bobby had been waiting for the right time to share this with his boys.

“C’mon,” the Pack Alpha spoke with a jerk of his head.

Sam turned his hazel eyes to the man that raised him. There was a puzzled expression on the young alpha’s face. Rufus understood what Bobby was about to do, and the older alpha had a proud smile on his dark face.

Bobby nodded his head before adding, “Let’s get you moved out of your house and into mine before the pups are ready to leave the den.”

Sam’s eyes widened in shock; Bobby could not mean what Sam was thinking… could he? “But you live there Bobby, and I don’t think you want to have to deal with four new pups invading your space,” the alpha muttered in slight confusion.

Bobby shook his head in amusement. Sam could be such an idjit sometimes. “I don’t plan on living there. You got a nice house for an old alpha,” the older alpha replied.

“But your house belongs to the Pack Alpha….” Sam was almost there to the truth.

Deciding to make things easier, Bobby put his arm around the young man’s shoulders and turned both of them so they were facing the rest of the pack present at the moment. “It has long been questioned who would lead the pack after me,” Bobby addressed the whole pack, “With only an omega as an heir, I would have to choose the next Alpha to lead.”

Sam gulped as he stared at half the pack around them. All of their eyes were on the alpha pair by the den.

“From the first moment I took you home, I knew you were going to be my family. Sam you turned out to be one hell of an alpha, and I can think of no one better to replace me when I step down as head of this pack,” Bobby stated.

Had they not been in front of most of the pack, Sam’s eyes would have been watery. Bobby’s words ran deep in the younger male.

“So when Dean and the pups have left the den, I will step down as Alpha and let fresh, new blood lead this pack,” Bobby finished his formal statement.

The pack gathered around erupted in cheers. They had a new alpha to lead them, and every single werewolf there supported Sam as their next pack alpha. Bobby then turned both him and Sam, so they could share some private words.

“Bobby,” Sam’s voice was choked with emotion.

Bobby smiled and brought their foreheads together like he used to when Sam was little. “I have the utmost faith in you Sam. You love this pack so much. You and Dean are what’s best for the pack,” the Pack Alpha reassured.

Sam did not care how he would be perceived by the rest of the pack; the taller male pulled his father figure into his arms in a tight embrace. He would make Bobby proud. Not only would he prove to Bobby, but the rest of the pack that he would make an excellent Alpha.


	21. Chapter 22

Sam and Bobby, with the aid of Rufus and Brady, made great progress on moving Sam into Bobby’s house and vice versa. Sam was certain they would finish the move well before Dean and the pups were ready to leave the den. Only when the pups were moving about could they be led from the den and introduced to the rest of the pack. The hazel eyed alpha made sure he was back at the mouth of the den before the sun set. He wanted to say goodnight to his pups and his mate as well as use his body to continue covering the entrance at the den while also being as close to his mate and children.

The next day, Dean once again climbed out of the den, this time with much less hesitation. After relieving himself, the omega shifted for the first time in over a month. One of the older omega mothers had already left a bucket of water and sponge for Dean to use to clean himself. As Dean washed the dirt and grime from his body, Sam shifted to his human form and sat beside his mate. When he was good and clean, the green eyed male leaned back against his mate.

“I missed seeing you this way,” Sam commented as he kissed his mate on the forehead.

Dean closed his eyes and lazily smiled. He missed being in his human form as well.

After a long but comfortable silence, Sam finally asked, “How are the pups?”

The omega opened his jade eyes and turned his head to face his mate. “All they ever do is eat, poop, and sleep,” the new mother mused with raised eyebrows and a slight smile.

Sam bit his lip. He wanted to comment that he needed more information than that in order to get to know his pups better. “Three alphas and one beta,” Sam instead responded.

Dean stretched before adding, “Three boys and one girl, and she is an alpha.”

The alpha’s eyes widened in shock. He had a daughter, and an alpha daughter at that. Female alphas were the rarest of all the presentations. “We should probably start thinking about names,” he thought aloud.

Before Dean could respond, the mated pair turned toward the mouth of the den when they heard their pups’ cries. Dean sighed and got to his feet. It was not so great to be stuck in a little den with four hungry mouths fighting at his nipples. “You pick the names. You care more about things like that than me,” the omega stated before shifting once more.

It was true, Sam was way more sensitive about things like names and their meanings than Dean was. The omega only really cared if the name sounded cool. Sam smiled when Dean still licked the alpha’s hand before making his way back into the den.

* * *

“You ready to go?” Balthazar shouted inside the home he shared with his mates.

The alpha made his way into the living room, and he spotted his omega mate resting on the couch with one hand resting on his protruding belly. The sight made the alpha smile, and he leaned over to press a soft kiss on his mate’s forehead. Gabriel yawned and then stared up at his mate.

“You stay here and rest. You are doing enough as it is,” the alpha stated.

Gabriel nodded his head; he had no reason to argue. Instead, he settled back into the couch and closed his eyes. A nap sounded great right now.

Balthazar was standing in the living room doorway when Castiel made his way down the stairs. The beta had a sour look on his face, and he was slow on his feet. Balthazar rolled his eyes at his other mate’s antics.

“C’mon Cassie, quit with dillydallying. We are already late,” the alpha commented as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Do we really have to go?” the beta whined when he stood in front of his alpha mate.

Balthazar’s arms shifted from across his chest to his hips. There was a dark look on the blonde’s handsome face. “Alright, I have had enough of this,” he spoke with thinly veiled anger, “whatever thing you got with Dean and Sam needs to stop.”

Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but Balthazar raised his hand to stop his mate from saying anything.

“No. I don’t want to hear it. This is a tradition to guard the open den. Not to mention these pups belong to our alpha, and one of those pups will be the next alpha after. I am so sick of you being so weird around Sam and Dean. I want to join in the tradition, and you are going to say nothing. Got it?” Balthazar was firm in his convictions.

Castiel swallowed and nodded his head. The beta understood where his mate was coming from. Balthazar had never asked for anything when he joined Cas and Gabe’s relationship. The alpha put up a lot by being a part of this mating. Now Balthazar was ridiculed by fellow pack members simply for choosing to mate with Gabe and Castiel, and the alpha did put up with his beta and omega mates’ craziness.

So Castiel swallowed his bitterness, and nodded his head as he finally admitted aloud, “I don’t understand why I get this way when Dean is concerned. I just get so twisted when I see him or hear about it. I feel so betrayed when I think about Dean mating Sam. It’s not like I want him back, but I still feel that way. I’m sorry Balthazar. I will try to handle my emotions better.”

Balthazar smiled and gripped the beta’s shoulder in comfort. “That is all I ask. I love you,” the alpha responded.

There was a small smile on the beta’s face as he replied, “I love you too.”

He would put up no complaints as he followed his mate out of the house and toward the center of the packlands.

* * *

When Castiel and Balthazar arrived at Dean’s den, the two joined the crowd. Balthazar greeted the healer while Castiel sought out Chuck and Becky. Both Balthazar and Castiel were immediately bombarded with the news that Dean gave birth to three alphas. It has been years since an omega or even a beta has given birth to more than one beta. Now the pack truly believed without a shadow of a doubt that Sam deserved to be pack alpha. Clearly Dean and Sam’s union would produce a strong bloodline that would be felt for generations.

A little while later, Dean made his way out of the den once more. When he was safely away from the pups, the omega shifted once more. He joined his mate and father who were eating some sandwiches. Sam immediately handed one to his mate, and Dean scarfed down the food with a moan.

“How are the pups?” the alpha asked when Dean was finished eating.

The thought of his four beautiful pups brought a smile to the omega’s face. “Good. Starting to move around now,” Dean replied.

“What did you and Sam decide on names?” Bobby asked his children.

Sam and Dean looked at one another and smiled. “We decided our only beta son should be named Aaron,” Sam began to explain.

Aaron was the last pup born, and he was the runt of the litter. The little guy liked to stay close to Dean whenever they were snuggled in the den together.

“Our only daughter is named Lois. She is a bossy little thing,” Dean added.

There was no doubt that she was going to make one hell of an alpha when she was older. Bobby smiled at the mention of his granddaughter. Because of her rare designation, the pack would be keeping a close eye on her as she grew up; she would be a treasured member of the pack.

“What about your other two alpha sons?” Bobby wondered after there was a long pause.

“One is Peter, and he was the first born apparently,” Sam explained.

Peter’s arrival was quick for Dean. As soon as Dean was safely in the den, Peter was quick to make his appearance. Dean had not made much of his personality yet. It was strange, but it reminded Dean of Sam. The quiet alpha that was more than what meets the eye.

“Our other alpha son is Elliot, and that boy is already a handful. He likes to mess with his siblings,” the omega added.

Elliot was already a rambunctious pup; lord new what kind of trouble that boy would get into in the future.

The soon to be ex-Pack Alpha snorted. “Sounds a lot like you Dean,” he mused with warm eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes at his father’s antics. Every parent always cursed their children to have kids that were just like them.

No matter how much time Sam and Dean wanted to spend together, it was time for Dean to return to the den. He could not leave the pups alone for long. “See you at dinner?” Dean wondered as he got to his feet.

Sam pecked his mate on the lips. “I will bring some deer meat,” the alpha promised.

With a sigh, Dean shifted back into his wolf form and returned to the den. As soon as he was inside, the pups were already looking for their meal. Dean sighed and got himself comfortable. They were certainly demanding pups. He resigned himself to being just a source of food for the time being.

Later on that night, Sam had pulled part of his upper body into the den. He could stick his head and one arm safely into the den. Now that the pups were moving more, Sam could interact with his children. Lois was always the first to greet her father. She recognized his scent from the couple of times Sam managed to scent his mate when Dean was out of the den. After she got her fill of cuddles, Elliot would make his way over. He would always nip at his sister, which always made her trip, before rolling into his father’s palms. Then he would nip at his father’s thumb before rolling again, with this time Elliot messing with Peter. Elliot would always try and pull at Peter’s tail when his older brother passed him. Peter then would growl in pain at his younger alpha brother. Then Peter would pounce on Elliot, and then Dean would always have to get involved. Elliot was a riot with his antics, and the pup always cracked his father up. Only Elliot could ruffle Peter’s feathers. Sam could not wait to share his newest hilarious Elliot prankster story with Bobby and the rest of the pack. Bobby was right, Elliot was goofy like Dean was when the omega was a pup. It is just Elliot kicked into the next gear, and he definitely going to keep his Mama on his toes.

Sam had played with the pups for over an hour. Slowly, they made their way back to their mother for the final meal for the day before bed. Aaron slept curled between his mother’s front paws, while Peter and Lois snuggled against their mother’s side. Elliot liked to climb all over Dean while sleeping. Sam had shifted back to his wolf form, and he slept curled into a ball in front of the den. Nothing was getting into the den without getting through the alpha first. There was obviously no threats, but Sam was not going to take any chances, especially after what happened with Dean months ago.

What Sam was not prepared for was something, or more specifically someone, trying to escape the den. Sam did not know what the feeling was when he felt the tug on his fur. It took a good long minute, and the little grunts and groans helped the alpha figure it out. One of the pups had escaped the den. Lois was the one to escape the den. She was tired of being away from her father, so the alpha let his daughter climb on top of his body. When the little alpha was standing over her father’s prone form, the little one immediately began to snuggle on top of her father and promptly fell asleep. Sam inwardly grinned at his pup’s actions. Lois preferred to sleep with him! This was the greatest feeling ever!

A moment later, there was movement coming from within the den. Dean must have figured out that one of the pups was missing. Pushing his upper body out of the den, the omega gathered his wayward pup. Lois cried as she was collected by her mother, which woke up the other pups in the den. Dean was none to gentle as he gathered his daughter, and Sam winced as Dean’s paws dug into his ribs. The alpha may have partially deserved the treatment. But Sam wanted some time to bond with the pups too, and he would not let Lois go any farther than where Sam could immediately grab her. Sam listened to the sounds of the pups nursing once again as they settled back down for sleep. The alpha was going to have to start sleeping partially in the den now to keep Lois inside with Dean and the other pups unfortunately.

The next morning, the hazel eyed wolf shared last night’s shenanigans with his adoptive father and Rufus. Bobby cracked up in laughter at his grandchild’s antics; the aging alpha could not get enough stories of his grand pups. There was no doubt that Bobby Singer was going to spoil his grandchildren rotten.

“Well there was no doubt that Dean would be an overprotective momma bear,” he mused with a warm smile on his face.

Rufus nodded his head in agreement. He remembered how his godchild acted when Dean was a pup. That boy was so overprotective of Sam and any friend the omega made. “And we know which parent the pups are going to walk all over… literally,” Rufus added with a laugh.

Sam grinned. He did not care. He loved his pups so much already.

“With them walking like that, it won’t be long before they are ready to leave the den,” Bobby added.

Sam nodded his head. The day of bringing the pups home was vastly approaching, and Sam hoped Dean was ready for that.


	22. Chapter 23

Every night Sam had to sleep partially in the den. Each and every night, Lois would curl up close to her father. Dean was not exactly thrilled, but Sam pointed out that the other three pups still preferred their mother’s company. Dean was a little terrified that might change after the pups were weaned.

As soon as Lois was curled in close to her father, Elliot would always pounce. He would jump on his sister’s unsuspecting form, and Lois would then cry out. She would snarl at her brother. It would not be long before she would jump him in retaliation, and then the two rolled into the rest of their siblings. Peter would always try and break up the fight, and Aaron would cry for Dean. Dean would release this warning growl that never failed to stop the pups right in their tracks. With a quiet murmur, the pups would then settle down. Lois returned to curling up against her father. Both Aaron and Peter would snuggle against their mother’s side, and Elliot would sleep on top of Dean.

The next day, Sam stood next to Bobby as they celebrated the fact that they finished the move. Sam was ready to take his family to their new home. And the alpha did not have to wait long. It was a cloudy day out, and the sun was not shining too brightly. It was the perfect day to leave the den. So Dean climbed out of the den mid-morning, and the omega did not shift after relieving himself. Sam immediately understood what was happening, and the alpha shifted to his wolf form as well.

The mated pair sat a few feet away from the den, but kept the entrance in their sights. The omega was stiff as a board as he waited for the pups. Bobby understood what was going on, and the soon to be former pack alpha smiled in comfort. It was never easy for a new mother to push their pups out of the den. Bobby was the only one who stood close by the mated pair. He shifted into his wolf form and waited along his children.

It was not long before the pups began to cry for their mother’s return. Dean stiffened even further. It took everything within the omega, but Dean did not cave and return to the den. The pups needed to leave the den on their own. It was the werewolf way; pups could not be coddled if they wanted to be accepted within the pack. Each member contributed to the running of the pack, like each wolf was a gear that kept a clock ticking. It was especially more prevalent because one of the pups could be named Sam’s heir; one of them could one day be Alpha to the pack.

The pups continued to cry for their mother, so Dean called the pups to him. It was time for them to make the journey out of the den. Soon, Lois and Elliot were sticking their heads out of the den. The adorable little pups sniffed and looked around. Normally at this time, either their mother or father would nudge them back in the den. Then Dean or Sam would make sure that Elliot did not antagonize his sister, but none of that came. Dean once again called for his children to come to him. Surprisingly, both pups chickened out, and they crawled back into the den after spotting their parents surrounded by other strange wolves.

It took a little while longer for another one of the pups to stick their head out of the den. Finally, Peter stuck his head out of the den and slowly climbed out of the mouth. He was such a brave little alpha, and he lived up to being the first born alpha. Peter made it halfway before he paused and looked back at his siblings. Elliot, Lois, and Aaron were at the mouth of the den watching their big brother with baited breath. When the alpha pup heard his siblings whine for him, Peter’s head then turned back to his parents. The poor pup was torn on what to do, but with another cry settled the decision. Turning around, Peter made his way back to the den. He was not going to let his siblings complete this journey alone.

The first pup out of the den alongside Peter was Aaron. Sam was surprised it was his beta son that braved out into the world. Aaron climbed out of the den with his brother’s encouragement, and looked around. Both Sam and Dean stood and called their sons to them. Both Elliot and Lois stuck their heads out of the den to see what their sibling was doing. They watched as Aaron made his way over to his parents once he spotted. Both Sam and Dean’s tails wagged as their beta boy ran, or more so stumbled, over to them. Peter stopped midway as Aaron finished his journey to his parents. Dean made sure to shower his pup with kisses and affection to encourage the other pups to follow in their brother’s footsteps. Aaron snuggled into his mother’s front paws and closed his eyes for a nap. It was such an exhausting day, and the pup deserved a well-earned nap. If Dean could in his wolf form, the omega would definitely be smiling. He was so proud of his pup. Aaron may be a beta and the runt, but he was definitely going to defy expectations. And then there was Peter. Their little alpha then headed back toward the den to encourage his siblings to come out. There was no doubt that Peter was going to make one hell of an alpha… that’s for sure!

Bobby looked on with such pride. He was far less concerned with the stereotypes commonly associated with a werewolf’s presentation. Alphas were not always the strong leaders, and betas were not always the perfect second to an alpha. Omegas were more than breeders. So, the former pack alpha looked at his grandson with a smile on his face.

That beta pup was such a… “Momma’s boy,” he muttered aloud.

Rufus chuckled beside his dearest friend. Both Sam and Dean shook their heads. Dean nuzzled his pup. He did not care; all his pups should be considered a Momma’s pup. Dean had to bring them into this world; they should be grateful.

Then the alpha turned his focus to the oldest of the pups. Peter was something else. Without a shadow of a doubt, Bobby knew he was staring at a future Pack Alpha. It was the same feeling Bobby had when he brought Sam home and watched his adopted son grow up. It was a gut feeling. Bobby’s dark eyes turned to his protégé. Sam had the same look on his face. Sam’s eyes turned to his adoptive father, and the two shared a nod of understanding. Peter was going to be the one. He was going to be an excellent alpha in the future. He was already so protective of his family already.

Not long after Aaron got himself comfortable, Lois crept out of the den. It took two tries before she was out of the den fully. The pack was whispering as she made her way over to her parents. A female alpha was the rarest presentation for werewolves. The pack would no doubt have high expectations for her future. Peter had encouraged his sister, and trotted alongside her. Feeling all those eyes on her, Lois bared her teeth and snapped at her brother. She had to appear tough in front of the pack. No alpha needed their older alpha sibling to help them. Peter lowered his nuzzle and made his way back toward the den. He still had one more sibling to look out for. Lois stopped in front of her omega mother to get her kisses. Once she was satisfied from her mother’s attention, she shifted her focus to her father. Sam leaned down to nuzzle his daughter, and Lois licked her father’s snout. She mirrored her brother, and snuggled into her father’s front paws. There was no doubt Lois was a daddy’s girl.

Elliot for all of his playful nature really struggled with leaving the den. The poor pup got out of the den, then he would whine and run back to the mouth of the den. Peter whined at his brother’s scared behavior before nipping his younger sibling on his side. The older brother was not going to let his younger sibling run back toward the den again. Elliot fell onto his belly and whimpered when he was halfway through. He crawled onto his belly, shaking. Then he covered his snout in his paws before letting out a whine. Dean took a step toward his scared pup, but then remembered himself. It was tradition, and the pups needed come to their parents to prove they are ready to be part of the pack. Peter got down to nudge his brother back onto his feet. Suddenly, Elliot jumped back onto his feet, which knocked over his big brother. As Peter shook his head to regain his bearings, Elliot raced to his parents. It was then that Dean and Sam understood their pup’s actions. Elliot ensured that he was not the last one to leave the den. That Elliot got all of Sam and Dean’s playful nature tenfold; he was going to be a handful for his parents and siblings but a source of great amusement for the rest of the pack.

When Elliot reached his parents, he flopped down on Dean’s front paws and closed his eyes for a nap. The omega mother bathed his devious alpha son. Peter did not rush, but he was not slow as he made his way over to his parents. The young alpha strode over with as much confidence an alpha pup could have at that age. He first stopped at his father, and Sam nuzzled and scented his alpha son. Omega gold eyes looked at his oldest boy with such pride. Peter was going to be so special. Then Dean proceeded to bathe his oldest boy with affections, and Peter seemed so pleased with himself. He got the best welcoming of all his siblings.

Bobby and Rufus were already bragging about Peter to the other members of the pack around them.

“There is no doubt that pup has all the great qualities of an alpha,” Rufus proudly commented as he watched Peter and Lois chase Elliot around their parents.

“I think we are watching a future pack alpha,” Bobby added.

The former pack alpha had no doubt that Peter already had all the qualities of a Pack Alpha. Sam looked up to his adoptive father, and the younger alpha nodded his head. He too was already seeing the same signs in his son, and he was already keeping an eye out on young Peter. Even though today was the first day of being Pack Alpha, Sam was thinking of naming Peter his heir.

Once the pups were settled, the pack started the next part of the tradition. The pups had to be formally introduced to the pack. When Bobby came up to his boys, Aaron hid under his mother’s front paws. Lois did the same for Sam. Both Peter and Elliot sat between their parents. Peter scooted closer to his grandfather and took a deep sniff. Rufus came next, followed by Brady and Meg. When Meg stood in front of Peter and Elliot, Elliot began to roll over to show off for the omega. Sam shook his head while Bobby and Rufus laughed.

“That boy is going to be such a hound dog for omegas,” Brady joked as he and Meg moved to stand behind Sam and Dean.

Sam already chose his dearest friend to be his second as Pack Alpha.

For the next half hour, the pups were introduced to majority of the pack. Those who were not at the den would visit the new pups at Sam and Dean’s new home within the next couple of days. The pups yawned, and Dean was ready to go home.

Which reminded Sam, “We switched houses with Bobby by the way,” Sam stated through their wolf connection.

Dean’s eyes widened before nodding his head. Seems like he missed much more than Sam being named Pack Alpha since being in the den.

Sam took lead as he and Dean led their pups home. Without so many eyes on him, Elliot began to run around in circles trying to once again steal all of his parents’ focus, which made the omega chase after the pup. Aaron whined, upset that he lost his mother’s attention. Lois stayed close to her father’s side, and Peter followed in his father’s footsteps. He was already a Pack Alpha in the making.

It did not take long before they were finally home. Dean sighed in relief as Sam shifted and led his family inside their new home. Everything visible on the first floor was already pup proofed. Dean looked around. Sam was right; the house was made ready for the pups already. No doubt Bobby helped on that front. Dean led his children to the master bedroom, which was on the first floor. Instead of his father’s bed, Dean spotted the mating bed he shared with Sam. The bed was lowered down to the ground, so the pups could easily climb onto the bed. Until the pups were weaned, they would sleep with their parents. Once Dean was settled on the bed, the pups clambered on the bed and began to push each other to get to Dean’s teats. Sam laughed while Dean huffed. Eventually all four pups grabbed onto a nipple and began to pull out their meal.

Sam shifted before climbing on the bed beside his mate and slowly stroked his mate’s side. Dean could really use a proper bath, but Sam would never tell his mate that. Dean spent the last couple of weeks bringing their children into the world and keeping them fed and safe; Sam had no room to complain about Dean not smelling so fresh and getting dirt all over their bed. After all, the pups were just as dirty as their mother.

Not long after their bellies were full, the pups finally drifted off to sleep. When he was sure they were indeed asleep, Dean finally shifted back into his human form. His hands immediately went to stroking his pups backs as they dreamt. There was a satisfied smile on the omega’s face. Sam stared at his mate with love shining in his hazel eyes. “Aren’t they amazing,” Dean whispered to the alpha. Sam’s hand joined in petting their pups.

“Thank you for giving me everything,” the alpha commented as he leaned forward to kiss his mate softly on the lips.

“I could say the same thing to you,” Dean replied as their lips broke apart, “I love you.”

Sam smiled as both of them closed their eyes. Sleep sounded great. “I love you too. You did a great job Dean. You are the best mother already,” Sam added before drifting off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 24

Gabriel began to spend more and more time in his wolf form as he progressed in his pregnancy. Soon he would stop shifting, and he would start digging out his den. For now though, the pregnant omega stood in front of his bathroom mirror completely naked. Amber eyes focused on his protruding belly. He turned back and forth on each side and stared at the growing bump. There was a look of disappointment on the shaggy haired male’s face. He thought back to some of the last times he saw Dean in human form during the last couple of months in his pregnancy. Gabriel could not help but compare himself to his fellow omega. Gabe felt like his bump was much smaller than the other omega’s. What could that mean?

“Gabe, are you ready to go?” Balthazar shouted before walking into the bathroom.

Gabriel blushed when the alpha’s blue eyes landed on his mate’s nude form.

“What are you doing?” the blond male wondered aloud.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and pulled on a pair of sleep pants. “I just don’t feel that big,” the omega muttered before pulling on a loose long sleeve shirt.

Balthazar sighed and rolled his eyes. “And let me guess, you are comparing yourself to Dean,” he ascertained.

The omega’s silence was more than enough of an answer for the alpha. With a deep breath, Balthazar gathered his mate into his arms. “It probably means that you will not have a large litter like Dean, but that does not matter… does it bother you?” the blond male commented with a kiss to his mate’s forehead.

Gabriel took a moment to really think about it. Four pups sounded like a lot... too much for this omega. “You’re right. It’s my hormones making me crazy. I can’t wait for the pups to vacate their current home, so I can feel more normal,” Gabriel responded.

There was a warm smile on the alpha’s face. “That sounds more like my mate,” he softly kissed his mate’s lips, “now are you ready to meet Sam and Dean’s pups?” '

Gabriel smiled and nodded his head. “Is Cassie ready though?” the omega replied.

Balthazar laughed before adding, “He is already downstairs waiting for us.”

The omega took a step closer to the bathroom door before stating, “Then we should not keep our brooding mate waiting.”

* * *

Balthazar sighed in relief when they walked up to the front door of the new Pack Alpha’s house. Both of his mates were unsurprisingly dragging their feet. The alpha was so over this animosity between his mates and Sam and Dean. Now that Sam was their Alpha, Castiel and Gabriel were going to have to get over themselves. Balthazar was not going to spit on tradition to keep a pathetic feud alive.

When they reached the front door, two other members of the pack, Kevin and his mother, were walking out of the house. It was tradition that all the pack members were introduced to new members within forty eight hours of joining the pack officially; for pups it meant leaving the den. Using his peripheral vision, Balthazar glanced at his mates who both appeared to be uncomfortable. Cursing under his breath, the alpha took it upon himself to knock on the door.

A moment later, Sam opened the door. The young Pack Alpha took one look at Castiel, and the alpha sneered at the sight of the beta. Hot on the alpha’s heels was a pup. It was little Lois standing at her father’s heels. Sensing her father’s ire, she looked at the other members and growled. All four adults turned their attentions to the little alpha. Both alpha men grinned at the pup’s antics.

“Look at her mimicking her father in how to be an alpha!” Balthazar exclaimed.

It was obvious the blond alpha loved pups, and he was looking forward to raising his own soon. Sam shook his head, and the anger evaporated from the hazel-eyed alpha.

“Come on in. Dean and the others are in the bedroom,” Sam stated as he opened the door for his fellow pack members.

As soon as the trio were inside, they heard Dean call for his daughter. Lois looked up at her father before running to her mother and siblings.

There was a proud smile on Sam’s face as he watched his pup scamper off.

“Seems like you already got a great litter,” Gabriel finally spoke for the first time.

Sam looked at his former lover, and the smiled lessened for a fraction of a second. “I really do,” Sam replied as he thought about Dean and their family.

Sam led the three other wolves further into the house and into the master bedroom. Dean was in his wolf form and lying on the bed. Elliot was playing with his mother’s tail while Aaron was snuggled into his mother’s front paws. Lois jumped onto the bed and went straight for a nipple. Peter was standing on the corner of the bed closest to the door with his little hackles up. He was doing his best to guard his mother and siblings as best he could. Sam inwardly gushed at his son. Peter was going to make the best alpha when he grew up.

Sam reached down and kissed between Dean’s ears. “Look at Peter,” Sam thought aloud, “He is going to be the best Pack Alpha one day.

Dean butted heads with his mate in agreement. Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar could not disagree either.

Balthazar was the first to introduce himself to the pups. Castiel followed after his mate. Both Lois and Peter seemed weary of the beta, and it made their father very proud. Sam may now have to lockdown his feelings of hatred toward Castiel for the betterment of the pack, but he was never going to be friends with the beta again.

When Gabriel moved forward to introduce himself to the pups, Sam eyed his former lover up and down. “You look like you are going to pop soon,” Sam tried to be as pleasant as he could.

Gabriel smiled and rubbed the side of his protruding belly before replying, “Another month and a half and you will be coming by to meet my pups.”

Dean licked snout and inwardly rolled his eyes. He wished the other omega the best, but Dean was still not over the moon about the news. Yes, Dean was more than happy with Sam, but it just did not seem right that Cas could do what he did and still get his happily ever after. Perhaps that was just the way the world worked. After all, Dean thought his world ended when he caught Castiel and Gabriel in bed together. But that event led Dean to his true happiness with Sam, and Dean did not want any other for a mate.

Everyone was brought out of their own private musings when Aaron pushed himself away from the comfort of his mother. Dean looked down at his beta pup with confusion in his eyes, and Sam had the same expression on his face. Aaron slowly and cautiously got on his feet and moved closer to the edge of the bed. Gabriel’s eyes widened when the pup stopped in front of him and sat down on his haunches. Leaning forward, the little pup sniffed the strange omega’s pregnant belly. All the adults watched the pups with baited breath. Then Aaron’s tail wagged as he leaned forward and licked Gabriel’s pregnant belly. Dean and Sam’s eyes widened at their pup’s actions, while Gabriel and Castiel’s mouths dropped open in shock.

Balthazar was the first to come out of his shocked reverie. He watched Aaron nuzzle his mate’s pregnant belly, and a wide grin broke out on the alpha’s face. “Well I’ll be damned,” Balthazar muttered with a shake of his head, “Seems like your little one will be close to one of the pups in our litter.”

Gabriel and Castiel looked at one another with trepidation, and Dean and Sam looked at one another the same way. Aaron seemed to get his fill of the omega’s pregnant belly, and the little beta made his way back to Dean. Cuddling again in his mother’s front paws, Aaron promptly closed his eyes for a nap. The little pup had done enough. Shaking himself from his shock, Dean leaned down and licked the top of his baby’s head. He loved how close a bond he shared with his pups.

Castiel coughed and cleared his throat. “We should be taking our leave now,” the blue eyed beta stated.

Both Gabriel and Balthazar nodded their heads. “Congratulations again on your pups,” Balthazar turned to Sam, “they are going to be fine pups.”

Sam smiled at the other alpha and shook his hand. “Thank you,” the Pack Alpha responded, “though all the credit goes to Dean.”

Dean’s tail thumped in agreement, and Sam grinned at his mate’s attitude.

* * *

It was not two weeks later when Balthazar and Castiel realized their mate had stopped shifting. They were so excited for the arrival of their own pups. Seeing Sam and Dean’s children made the longing in all three of them stronger. Now it would not be long until they would be parents themselves.


	24. Chapter 24

Within a month and one week since both Balthazar and Castiel noticed that Gabe had stopped shifting, the two wolves realized that their pregnant mate did not come home. Fearful something had happened, the two wolves searched around for their omega. When they could not find Gabriel, it suddenly came to them. Gabriel had stopped digging out his den five days ago. The omega must already be in his den delivering their pups. There was a matching shit eating grin on both Balthazar and Castiel’s faces. This was the moment they had waited so long for. The pups were finally coming.

It appeared that Gabriel was a more traditional omega than Dean when it came to the omega’s den. Gabriel’s den was not visible within the center of the pack lands, so it must be within the woods surrounding the outer edges of the pack lands, which was more typical omega behavior. Both of Gabriel’s mates were going to have to wait to see their mate and pups when the omega mother took the pups home, which normally occurred two weeks after labor.

In the meantime, the alpha and the beta focused on finishing preparing their house for their pups. They converted the bedroom on the downstairs to their new bedroom while they pups stayed with their parents. It would not be safe to keep staying upstairs; the pups could fall down the stairs. The two men put the mattress on the floor, and moved some of their essentials into their new temporary bedroom. In addition, they put up a gate to block the pups access to the stairs. Neither the alpha nor the beta were going to take any chances.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam were adjusting to the new changes in their lives. Sam really took to being the new Pack Alpha well. Bobby always knew that Sam had that natural alpha instinct; the boy was born to lead. Bobby, on the other hand, was enjoying retirement. In addition to being a helping hand to Sam in the first couple of months of his new role, Bobby was really enjoying being a grandfather and spoiling his grandchildren.

Until the pups could shift and were older, Dean stayed home with the children. Dean was not bothered being home with the pups. He was not ready by a longshot to be away from his babies anytime soon. In fact, Dean was starting to think that he might not even return to work at this rate. As the Alpha’s mate, Dean had new responsibilities in the pack as well. Dean could focus on his new role, and spend more time focused on his children.

Dean was still so amazed how amazing a father Sam was. Dean never thought he could love Sam any more than he did, but seeing Sam with their pups proved Dean wrong. Sam was a doting mate and father. He balanced being Pack Alpha and family man oh so well. Every time Dean saw Sam with the pups, it stole the omega’s breath away. There was no doubt that Sam was truly the one for him.

Lois was continuing to be every bit a Daddy’s girl. Whenever she was out and about in the pack lands, she was always following in her father’s footsteps. She hated to be away from her father, and she always tried to follow after him whenever he left to attend to pack business. Dean already gave up that he was never going to be his daughter’s favorite parent. Still, he hoped he would be more to her than just a source of food and method for being brought into the world.

Peter definitely liked to imitate his father. Already, the young pup was trying to emulate being a strong alpha. Whenever Dean and the pups were out and about without Sam, Peter took on the alpha role in his father’s place. He did not let any other alpha besides Bobby, Rufus, and Brady near his mother and siblings. The little alpha wolf would growl and bare his teeth at any other alpha that got too close to his family. Whenever this would happen, Dean would shake his head without any animosity. The omega hated to admit it, but he saw so much of Sam in Peter. Sam, Dean, Bobby, Rufus, and Brady were all in agreement that Peter would one day be Sam’s heir as Pack Alpha. There was no denying the potential that pup was already displaying already at such a young age. When Peter was older, Sam would take his eldest under his wing.

Elliot still continued to be such a handful. He continuously loved to stir up trouble with his siblings. In fact, he was the only one who could ruffle Peter’s feathers. Dean would always smile whenever Elliot and Peter would get into it; those two would have such a close bond when they are older. Dean was sure that Peter and Elliot would grow up to be the best of friends; they really balanced the other out. Whenever Dean took his pups out in the pack lands, Elliot loved to chase after the omegas near him. It frustrated Dean to no ends at times. Though, Dean liked to think he would act the same had he been born an alpha. Both Sam and Dean agreed that they were going to have to keep both eyes open when Elliot entered puberty. They did not want their son to be one of those wolves who never officially settled down with a mate.

Aaron continued to be the shy, quiet one of the litter. He stuck close to Dean whenever possible. Dean was used to his youngest sleeping cuddled up to him as close as possible. Most of the time, the beta pup never really socialized with the other wolves beyond his own family. Dean was slightly concerned by his youngest behavior, but Sam reassured his mate that it was just a phase. Alphas were boisterous pups, and omegas were always social. It was normal for a beta to by shy and reserved at first. It was just the nature of things. If Aaron was still acting this way when he was older, then they would deal with it. Dean found himself in agreement with his mate. Aaron might be the one pup to surprise them all.

Once when the pups were asleep, both Sam and Dean shifted back to their human forms. They slept facing one another, and the mated pair traded lazy kisses for a little while. Eventually they stopped and smiled softly at one another. Both their eyes glanced down toward the foot of their bed where their four pups slept. Elliot snored like no tomorrow, which made his parents roll their eyes in amusement. When Elliot’s breathing deepened further, Sam finally spoke. “I never thought I could love this much,” he admitted in a whisper.

Dean nodded his head in agreement. “I can’t even begin to describe how much I love them,” he added. There was a long but comfortable pause before either one spoke again. “I can’t wait to see them in their human form,” Dean stated.

Sam nodded his head. “I wonder who the pups take after more. Me or you,” he wondered aloud.

There was a playful gleam in the omega’s emerald orbs. “Want to make a bet out of it?” he offered.

Sam raised his eyebrows. It was so typical of Dean. “You’re on. Loser has to spend the week cleaning Rufus’ house,” Sam responded.

There was a sour look on Dean’s face. Rufus was an amazing person, but he lived in a pig sty. “You’re on,” Dean replied, “pups take after me anyways. You are gonna have so much fun cleaning Rufus’ place.”

Sam was shaking his head, holding in his laughter. “You are going to eat your words,” he promised.

* * *

Two weeks later, Gabriel left his den with his child. It was raining, and the omega was quick to rush home with his child. Balthazar and Castiel were already home. For the past two days, they have not left the house. They knew their mate would return any day now, and they wanted to be home when Gabriel and the litter arrived. When they heard the pawing at the front door, both the alpha and beta rushed to open the door. The sight before the pair took their breath away. Gabriel was still in his wolf form, and standing underneath his legs was one pup. By the scent alone, Cas and Balthazar recognized the pup as a beta female. She had dark brown fur like her mother, and she immediately moved forward to scent her other parents. Their scents were instantly recognizable to the pup, and she licked the alpha and beta’s legs.

Gabriel shifted and smiled at his two mates. “I’m home!” he exclaimed with a big grin, “Meet Cassandra.”

Balthazar immediately knelt down and gathered his daughter in his arms.

“Was she it, or did we lose any?” Castiel asked with some trepidation. It was always so heartbreaking to lose any pups, and most omegas did not like to be reminded of it.

Gabriel swallowed before answering, “It was just Cassandra. She took hours to finally make her appearance.”

Meanwhile, the aforementioned pup began to wiggle in her father’s grasp when she heard Castiel spoke. Bright blue eyes turned to the feisty little beta, and he took hold of her. Immediately she settled and closed her eyes. Castiel smiled so brightly at the feel of her in his arms.

“She loves her Papa,” Balthazar commented with a warm smile.

“While you two get your fill of her, I am going to shower,” Gabriel stated, “being stuck in a den for two weeks sucked beyond measure. Don’t expect me to get knocked up again.”

In Balthazar’s opinion, they did not need another pup. Not when they already had perfection in Cassandra already.

The next day, Sam and Dean were trying to wrangle their pups. Word got out to their entire pack that Gabriel had given birth and left the den. Now it was time for his litter to be formally introduced to the pack. It took a while to get Elliot under control, but once when they did they were out the door. Dean stayed in wolf form as he led his children down the streets toward Castiel’s home. Sam was in human form holding onto Elliot, who kept running after Meg when they spotted her returning home.

When the family were turning the corner, they ran into Charlie, Chuck, and Becky. Charlie and Becky were whispering gossip to one another.

“Only one pup,” Charlie was still surprised by that news.

Becky had shrugged her shoulders. “I think it’s the universe delivering some justice. You know what goes around comes around,” the blond beta female commented.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “You really think so?” the red headed responded in a whisper.

Becky nodded her head and added, “You know how much it’s a bad sign to deliver only one pup. Mother Moon did not bless this union.”

Chuck rolled his eyes. He did not believe in such superstitions.

Becky and Charlie’s gossip ceased the moment they spotted Sam, Dean, and their pups.

“Hey, Charlie,” Sam greeted his and Dean’s childhood friend first, “Becky and Chuck. How’s it going?” 

Becky’s eyes landed on the pup in her idol’s arms. “Is that Elliot?” she curiously asked as she closed the gap between herself and the Alpha.

Elliot, in Sam’s arms, yipped and attempted to jump into Becky’s arms.

Charlie giggled at the pup’s actions. “Such a ladies man already. Just like your Daddy,” Charlie cooed while scratching Elliot’s ears.

Sam rolled his eyes. He was not that much of a player. Brady was much worse before Meg settled the alpha.

“You coming from Castiel’s?” Sam asked Chuck.

The male beta nodded his head and answered, “We just met their pup.”

Sam pursed his lips and glanced at his family briefly. “We should catch up after we see them. Feel like we haven’t spent any time with you guys since before the pups were born,” the Pack Alpha commented.

Becky was eagerly nodding her head and exclaiming, “Yes! Let’s do lunch today!”

Sam took a deep breath at the beta’s enthusiasm but agreed none the less. Then the group bid goodbye for the moment, and the family headed to the front door of Castiel’s home.

When they stood in front of the door, Dean shifted back to his human form. Aaron whined to be picked up, so Dean gathered his beta son into his arms while Sam knocked on the door.

A moment later, Balthazar opened the door. He smiled at his Pack Alpha. “Alpha,” he formally greeted while lowering his head in deferment.

“Balthazar, hope you and your family are doing well,” Dean also formally greeted before he and Sam walked into the house.

It was weird being in this house once again for Dean. The last time he was here, Castiel tore apart his world. It felt like a lifetime ago for the omega. It was like his time being Castiel’s mate was another lifetime. Dean thought he would be reminded of all those negative feelings from the last time he was here, but that was not the case. Dean had no emotion whatsoever, and the omega took that as a good thing. Why linger on the past when he had the best thing as his future standing beside him?

At that moment, Castiel walked into the hallway, “Want to bring the next group in?” Castiel asked before realizing who had arrived.

Blue eyes stared into green before shifting to hazel ones. “Congratulations on the pups,” Dean formally spoke as the Pack Alpha’s mate, “There is no greater gift than having pups. Something I learned myself recently.”

Aaron licked his mother’s neck, and Dean smiled. Cas gave a nervous smile but understood the peace offering for what it was.

“Gabriel and Cassandra are in the living room,” he spoke before leading the others to his mate and child.

In the living room, Gabriel was in his wolf form being ignored by his pup. When Castiel walked back in, Cassandra immediately ran to him and demanded to be picked up. With a sigh, Cas gathered his pup in arms while Balthazar laughed at the exchange.

“This is Cassandra,” Balthazar formally introduced his daughter to the others.

As Pack Alpha, Sam was the first to introduce himself to the young beta. After Sam’s introduction to Cassandra, Aaron squirmed in Dean’s grasp. Dean looked at his pup in confusion as Aaron jumped out of his arms and ran straight toward Cassandra. Cassandra had done the same thing to Castiel and ran to meet with Aaron. The two beta pups sniffed one another for a long moment, then the two began to lick the other. Every adult’s mouth dropped at the instant familiarity of the two pups. Such immediate closeness was a sign of one thing….

“Could they be true mates?” Balthazar voiced what they were all thinking.

Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel all glanced at one another. Well fuck… they all thought. Looks like their lives were more intertwined than they thought.


End file.
